


【鳴佐】『狂愛 Eros & Philia』1~35(四戰後/整體R18/慎/病)

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025





	

『狂愛 Eros & Philia』

(鳴佐/有路人佐，病(?)/四戰後/R18/慎)  
*(此文的佐助瘋狂愛著鳴人/有性沉癮的佐助)  
Eros肉體上的愛  
philía友誼之愛

 

『我可以為你做任何事，因為我愛你，我只有你。』

「啊…嗯啊。」

夜裡，四戰英雄漩渦鳴人的房裡傳來陣陣誘人的喘息聲，然而這也不是第一次了，漩渦鳴人和宇智波佐助住在一起，這是大家都曉得的事情，不過他們是這種關係就不是事人人都知情的事了。

「佐助，腰…再抬起來一點。」床上，從背後抱著佐助，鳴人啃咬著最後的宇智波的耳根，在他耳邊呢喃，他知道，佐助會照著他的話做。

果不其然，就算是被操弄到全身癱軟，佐助還是硬撐起自己的腰，讓鳴人進入的更加順利，下深兩人的交合處流出來的水沾滿了床單，看來明天又要洗床單了，佐助想到。

「舒服嗎?」鳴人的聲音在耳邊響起，一鎮酥麻感從耳朵傳至全身，不因為別的，只因為是鳴人的聲音，就讓他全身的顫慄了起來。

「啊…嗯，再…更多。」回應鳴人的是佐助的呻吟聲還有他配合著擺動的臀部，意外的本來是很禁慾的佐助在他們漸漸的相處下對性的渴求幾乎比鳴人還要猛烈。

「你真的是……。」太騷了，這句話鳴人放在心裡，他扣住佐助的腰大力頂弄，看著身下的人被他的性器頂出陣陣的淫叫心理的滿足感湧上頭來。

比起背後位，佐助更喜歡正面的姿勢，因為這樣可以看到鳴人和他做愛時動情的表情，只有他能看到，只屬於他的表情，但是背後位能進入的更深，鳴人似乎也覺得很舒服的樣子，因此佐助也樂此不疲。

嘖嘖的水聲在室內響起，伴隨著兩人的喘息聲，抽插動作還在繼續，剛剛鳴人射入他體內的精液和潤滑劑在不斷的搗幹中從穴口被頂弄出來，沾滿了佐助的大腿根，樣子多麼淫亂。

鳴人的動作越來越猛烈，佐助知道他快要高潮了，刻意收緊後穴扭動腰肢嘴裡還不斷喊著:「射進來…鳴人，射…射在裡面。」

「哪次不是射在你裡面的啊。」鳴人府下身，抱著佐助的後背，下巴底在他肩膀上，用力的深入幾下把東西全射進身下的人體內。

「啊!啊哈…啊嗯，好多……。」感受到體內的熱流佐助弓起身，往後仰的脖子露出優美的線條，嘴角還流下一絲銀絲，雙眼含著水，那是動情的證據。

其實一開始鳴人是很少射在佐助體內的，一來佐助會有些抱怨，再來因為佐助的腸胃不太好，如果不好好清理很容易生病，但不知道從什麼時候開始，佐助漸漸的邀求他射在裡面，然後會露出一臉滿足的樣子。

啊……或許是他因為一時興起給佐助用了那種類似魅藥的東西開始吧。

「啊哈…嗯。」鳴人的思考被佐助的聲音打斷，鳴人小心的把自己抽離佐助的身體哩，本來被粗大性器堵住的穴口在東西抽離後裡頭黏稠的白液爭先恐後的流出沾滿佐助的下身。

直起身體鳴人仔細看著佐助的背影，和自己裝上義肢的手不一樣，佐助堅決不不裝義肢所以左手那裡空蕩蕩的，但卻有病態的美感，背上還有很多淺淺的疤痕，都是以前留下的，鳴人伸出手去撫摸那些痕跡，惹的佐助一個顫抖。

趴在床上的佐助側身轉過來看著在身後的跪坐著的鳴人，眼中還帶著沒有退去的情欲，潮紅潮紅的，他整個人轉過身，用剩下的一隻手撐起身子，然後勾著鳴的脖子往下拉，在鳴人沒來得急說話前對著他的嘴吻了下去。

唇齒交纏，發出嘖嘖的水聲，佐助撬開鳴人的嘴，把舌頭伸進去和他交纏著，鳴人雖然頓了一下卻也很快的配合起來，直到兩人都有些缺氧才分開來。

鳴人俯瞰著躺在他身下的佐助，癡迷的笑著，用右手撫著他的臉頰，脖子鎖骨胸前都是他早些時候留下來的痕跡，看起來如此病態。

「鳴人……」伴隨著叫著他名字的聲音，鳴人感覺到佐助的雙腳又纏上他的腰。

「已經做了兩次了，你還行嗎?」扶著佐助纏上腰間的腿，鳴人問到，他自己本身因為是人柱力又正直青壯年精力本就比一般人好上不少，但佐助可不比他。

沒有說話，佐助一手環過鳴人脖子把他往下勾，在他耳邊蹭了層搖搖頭，鳴人撐起身順了順佐助稍長的劉海，把他撥開。

「不要勉強，我沒關係的。」以前鳴人也常常自己解決，而且佐助前陣子生了病最近才剛好，鳴人實在不想要他太累。

「我可以。」佐助堅決的拒絕了，更用力的把鳴人往下壓，甚至故意抬起邀用自己還濕潤的穴口去磨鳴人半挺的性器。

然後他滿意的聽到鳴人低喘一聲，投入他的懷抱。

鳴人，是他的光……從什麼時候開始，自己對他的感情變成如此瘋狂的愛戀?

外人總是談論著漩渦鳴人如何執著的追著宇智波佐助好幾年的時間，卻不知道在鳴人把他帶回來後，瘋狂的需要對方的不是當年追著他跑那麼久的鳴人，而是他宇智波佐助。

『我什麼都沒有，我只有你，只剩下你，所以你就是我的一切。』

最後當鳴人退出佐助身體裡時已經是深夜，兩人幾乎都累的懶得多動一根手指頭，但是鳴人還是抱起佐助要去洗澡，才剛起身就感覺到懷裡的人動了動掙扎著從他身上下來。

半扶著鳴人站著的佐助，後孔承載過多的液體順著大腿流下來，有些滴到了地上，看著被自己體內流出的液體弄髒的地板佐助用叫喊到有些沙啞的聲音說到:「......抱歉，好像要清理地板了。」

鳴人拉過佐助摟著他的肩膀在他額頭親了一下。

推開鳴人，佐助站直身，過度的縱慾讓他有些站不住腳，不過還是很快的穩住，他跟鳴人說”我自己可以走。”然後一拐一拐的走往浴室，鳴人無奈的笑了一下跟了上去，一邊扶住他的腰。

佐助一向是習慣自己清理的，如果鳴人很累他事後可以全部自己處裡，包括換洗床單，如果鳴人想幫他，他也就讓鳴人做，全部都順著他的意，不管他是要幫自己洗澡，還是想要在浴室裡再來上一發。

最近仔細想想鳴人覺得佐助變了很多，但他卻不會感到不習慣，或許是因為佐助是慢慢改變的在這幾年的時間內，而因為他自己一直和佐助呆再一起所以沒有太大的感覺，而那些不常見到佐助的同伴們，總是會跟他說，佐助變了很多。

他仔細思考了一下，他們說得沒錯，佐助變了很多，在他面前那些驕傲的尖刺幾乎全部都看不見了，反而什麼都順著他，對其它人的態度到是跟以往差不多，總是冷漠的拒人於千里之外，只有他，佐助只有對他是特別的，鳴人覺得有些開心，但又覺得這樣的佐助隱隱約約的給了他一點不安的感覺。

『佐助可以為他做任何事，沒錯、任何事情，包括奉獻上自己的一切。』

戰爭結束後，回到村子的漩渦鳴人，被人們供為英雄，而合他站在對等的宇智波佐助則不見得相同了，縱使他也是拯救了世界的其中一人，但他所犯下的罪行依然讓高層不能接受，叛忍、襲擊五影大會、暗殺火影，哪一條都是深深的罪名。

宇智波強大的力量在戰爭時是一股強力的後盾，但在戰爭結束時不免是個危險因素，何況這次的四戰就是宇智波族人挑起的，想要處決佐助的人只多不少，但出於鳴人，也沒有人敢真正動佐助，下一任火影的保障，是宇智波最大的庇護。

明的不行那就來暗的，高層當然是這麼想的，不過若是來暗的，那更不需要到鳴人出手了，沒有人能打的過佐助，派去暗殺的暗部一個個敗倒在寫輪眼之下，不過佐助並沒有殺他們，他知道鳴人不喜歡他殺戮，如果他身上染著他人的血味鳴人總是會皺著眉頭。

但是相反的在他們做愛時鳴人有時喜歡咬破佐助的嘴，舔著他的嘴角的血，他覺得佐助連血都是甜的，佐助也發現了鳴人這一點，所以做愛時總是會故意咬破自己的嘴唇，又或者手腕手臂等地方，鳴人會輕輕舔著他的傷口，露出心疼的表情，這讓佐助感到很滿足。

關於佐助的處決的這件事情拉拉扯扯的也就過了一年，始終沒有一個定案方法，鳴人將要接任七代目，大半的時間都在火影辦公室裡”實習”，幸好有鹿丸盯著他，這對從小就不愛看書的鳴人無一是一種折磨。

這個時候他最期待的就是每天回家看到佐助坐在沙發上，偶爾是煮著食物的樣子，只是不管他回家的再晚，除了戰爭剛結束的時候，他從來沒見過已經就寢的佐助。

他總是等著他，不管再晚，已前鳴人總是追不回佐助，而現在只要一回頭，佐助總是在他身後，鳴人覺得這種感覺真的……很奇妙。

『20歲時漩渦鳴人接任了7代目火影，宇智波佐助並沒有出現在就任大典上，但是有人注意到，七代目旁邊一直跟著一位黑髮的暗部，並且行影不離，』

忙著戰爭後的復新擱置了幾年現在出於各國的施壓，對於宇智波的處決終於下來了，高層表示留下佐助的性命，但是做為交換要封印住他的寫輪眼。

做為火影的鳴人自然是第一個接到消息的，自然是憤怒的反對，這幾年佐助沒有做出任何危害到木葉的事情，並且木葉高層也一直限制著佐助的行動，回村的這些年，除了上頭交付的任務，佐助從來沒有出過村子，一次也沒有，甚至可以說他也不太出門。

和受到村人喜愛的鳴人相反除了本就和佐助認識的人之外，外人對佐助的印象只有恐懼，判忍、挑起戰爭的宇智波後裔，和小時後的情況完全反了過來。

鳴人擔心佐助介意，跟他提起這些事情時，佐助搖搖頭對鳴人說，他不在意，別人怎麼看他全部都不在意，那時候他們躺在床上糾纏著，佐助說完，吻住鳴人的唇，比以往更加熱情的纏著鳴人的身體。

佐助的處決一直處於僵直的狀態，雙方都不肯退讓，直到這件事情傳到佐助耳裡，鳴人很生氣，他下令過這件事絕不能洩露出去，不知道是哪邊出了問題才讓佐助知道的，直到鳴人知道是誰做的他才發現，自己果然還是太天真了。

把這件事情告訴佐助的人是......鹿丸。

當鳴人感到現場的時候，術式已經實行完畢了，坐在暗房陣形中央的是幾乎是他枕邊人的宇智波佐助，他穿著白色的和服直挺挺的跪坐在那，雙眼纏上了繃帶，在聽見門的動靜時也只是撇了一下頭。

對於鳴人突然的闖入還是帶著滿滿的怒氣，房裡的人都嚇到不敢亂動，只有一個人出來阻止鳴人，是鹿丸。

「鳴人你不能進來。」鹿丸走上前，不意外的被現任火影狠狠的糾住領子，咬著牙怒瞪著自己，他知道鳴人是花了多大的力氣才沒有直接一拳打上來，這些年來作為火影鳴人收起了不少年少時的衝動。

「我應該沒有允許吧，封印佐助眼睛的事情!」七代目的袍子張揚的飄逸，伴隨著鳴人怒氣的查克拉。

「鳴人，是佐助自己答應的。」掙脫開鳴人的箝制，鹿丸冷靜的說到，因為佐助的處置的事情，讓鳴人和高層結下了很多梁子，縱使他是四戰英雄也不能光憑著個稱號度過一切。

「我說過不准把事情洩漏出去，你背叛了我?」鳴人盯著鹿丸說道，他沒想到是他一直相信的朋友，火影輔佐在最後一刻背叛了他。

「鳴人......我是為了木葉。」鹿丸冷靜的說到，並沒有一絲後悔，如果能重來一次他還是會做一樣的選擇。

為了......木葉?

沒錯，鹿丸是為了木葉，宇智波在各國都存在著極大的爭議，現在是前一代看在鳴人四戰立功的面子上，不多說話，可是十年，二十年後呢?

鹿丸是為了木葉......而他呢?

他只是想要成為佐助的依靠，他以為成為火影，成為最強大的那個人他就能保護更多東西了，但事實上......他什麼也保護不了，為了大局，他只能放棄自己重視的一切......嗎?

漩渦鳴人做不到。

但是，宇智波佐助做的到。

當鹿丸悄悄來找他談話時佐助就隱約知道他要說些什麼了，最近鳴人總是回來的特別晚，一直再煩惱些什麼，卻又什麼都不跟他說。

一般鳴人是不會這樣的，縱使鳴人在公務上遇到一些問題他也會在閒暇時找佐助討論，鳴人希望他們的生活能夠更融入在一起，而且他感覺佐助越發約死氣沉沉，除了他們做愛時以外，佐助簡直不像活在世上的人，幾乎和外人完全沒有聯繫。

就連小櫻也只是在佐助去醫院時能見到他而已，並且佐助能每次都給他醫治的原因除了鳴人特別的交代以外，就是其它人也不太願意接觸佐助，但是這一點小櫻沒有跟鳴人說，她不想增加鳴人的煩惱，不過她隱約覺得佐助是知道這件事情的。

鳴人沉默了，他沒辦法反駁鹿丸，但他也不想承認鹿丸的做法。

「鳴人......」出聲的是坐在房間中央的佐助，他正從地上站起身，因為跪坐了許久腳有些發麻，見狀鳴人忽視了房間裡的所有人跑過去扶住佐助。

佐助站穩後輕輕推開鳴人扶著他的手，一隻手撫上鳴人的臉頰，正視著鳴人的雙眼，雖然隔著繃帶，鳴人還是感覺佐助正認真的看著他。

「這是我自己的選擇，這樣對你比較好。」佐助一字一句慢慢的說到，沒錯他會做出對鳴人最好的選擇，就算是放棄他的眼睛，以前的他做不到，現在的他鳴人他可以做任何事情。

鳴人和高層鬧的不愉快也不是第一次了，舊一代和新一輩，想法、做法總是會有衝突，但也並不是不能化解，只要各退半步就能兩全其美。

但唯獨佐助的事情，鳴人一點也不願意退讓，高層已經從原本的處死改成封印查克拉，最後又只答應封印寫輪眼，甚至是在必要時刻能讓佐助解除寫輪眼的封印等等條件，鳴人還是沒有在那份處決書上簽下字。

鳴人這邊沒有解法，於是鹿丸只能從佐助那邊下手，他本以為佐助那樣驕傲的人，即使是再一次的背上叛忍之名也絕對不會交出宇智波引以為傲的寫輪眼，意外的是再鹿丸還沒全部說完之前，佐助很快的答應了。

他說:「原來鳴人最近是再煩惱這件事情，只要我答應就可以了，他也不用煩惱了。」

鹿丸跟佐助說明了，高層封印他眼睛的術是可以解開的，在必要的時候會解開他的封印，既然不能處死他很明顯的木葉高層也不想失去宇智波這個強大的戰力，這種做法擺明了平時要把他關在籠子裡，一有事情才要把他放出來做盾牌。

佐助是明白的，但他不是很在意，這種能解開的封印，如果他要強行掙脫也不是沒有辦法，高層當然也算到了這一點，如果他強行解開封印，那就能名正言順的多定他一條罪名，並且就算他真的要和木葉反著來，鳴人身為火影也只能和自己敵對。

......不會有損失的一步棋啊。

「佐助......」鳴人用手撫上佐助纏著繃帶的眼睛，他不知道能說些什麼，佐助為了他和高層的關係選擇了放棄自己的眼睛，他其實沒有想過佐助會做到這個地步。

「回去吧鳴人，帶我回去。」佐助用剩下的那隻手抓住鳴人撫在他眼上的手輕輕的說著。

鳴人拉著佐助，走出了暗房，沒有人說話也沒有人阻止，封印已經完成了他們也不需要阻止。

「佐助......你的眼睛。」家裡，鳴人讓佐助坐在床上，他坐在床邊有些欲言又止。

「鳴人，你知道的只是封印寫倫眼而已，並不代表我會瞎掉。」佐助說著笨拙的安慰話，他知道鳴人擔心的不只這些。

「但是佐助，如果你又遇到暗殺怎麼辦?」鳴人有些擔心，被奪去寫輪眼的佐助如果高層又想除掉他......

「鳴人，我不是只有寫輪眼而已，就算失去了它，也不代表我就會任人宰割。」沒錯，寫輪眼是他最強大的力量，不過就算沒有了寫輪眼，身為木葉最強大的宇智波一族他還是不會輕易的被人殺死，佐助很強，鳴人是知道的。

「啊...我一直都知道啊，你有多麼強大。」鳴人說著把臉埋再佐助的頸窩裡，雙手抱著眼前好像又瘦了的人的腰。

「相信我吧，鳴人......我不會輕易去死的。」佐助用剩下的一隻手回抱住鳴人的肩膀，在他耳邊說到。

封印術會讓佐助暫時無法看見，頂多也就三天的時間，而這三天鳴人堅決請假，而也讓鹿丸連帶的受罪，所有的事情都砸道他這個火影輔佐身上，不過這是他第一次沒有喊著真是麻煩。

「嗯......」鳴人心底還是有些不安，雖然佐助一直待在他身邊，可是他總覺得他抓不住他，鳴人在佐助的頸窩蹭了蹭，帶著一點撒嬌的意味。  
鳴人沒有看到的，佐助在感受到鳴人的這個動作時露出了微笑，很滿足的。

佐助把鳴人拉開來，憑著兩人的熟悉度和直覺準確的吻上鳴人的嘴，輕輕的啃咬了一下才分開來，然後佐助的手順著鳴人的衣領滑下去開始脫他的衣服。

「鳴人，我們做吧。」佐助說著把鳴人的火影袍丟開，又去脫他裡面的衣服，但因為眼睛看不件動作有些笨拙。

「你可以嗎?這幾天你還是好好休息吧。」鳴人抓住佐助的手說道，剛執行完封印術，佐助還有些虛弱，也是因為這樣他才硬是跟鹿丸請了三天假要照顧佐助。

「你不是請了假嗎?我都聽到了。」沒有停下手上的動作，佐助把鳴人的外套成功脫去後轉而解自己身上的衣服，因為是和服只要解開腰帶非常好脫。

「我請假是來照顧你的啊。」鳴人帶著寵溺的語氣有些無奈的說道，他感受的到剛被封印了寫輪眼的佐助查克拉的流動並不是很順暢，他想是不是該給小櫻看一下。

「嗯...我知道。」佐助停下動作低著頭，鳴人覺得他好像有些失落的樣子，連忙安慰到。

「等你好了，在做也不遲啊，我們有很多時間。」鳴人在佐助額頭親了一下，用著有點像在哄小孩的語氣。

「你不想跟我做......是覺得厭煩了嗎?」有些無裡頭的，佐助說出的話讓鳴人嚇了一下。

「不是啊!佐助，只是你現在不太適合。」鳴人揮著手連忙解釋道。

「那就跟我做吧鳴人，我可以的。」說著，佐助又往鳴人那裡靠了過去，湊到鳴人的頸邊吮吸著他的側頸，剩下的右手撫上名人的胸前，誘惑著眼前的人。

『我想要你，想感受你需要我，就是現在，任何時候都想。』

回應著佐助的是鳴人強勢的吻，還有摟著他肩膀有力的手臂，雖然看不見但佐助能感受到此刻被情欲充滿腦的鳴人的表情是多麼令他陶醉。

佐助被鳴人按回床上，有些大的力道讓佐助整個人陷進床裡又彈了起來，鳴人的吻還沒結束，鳴人撬開佐助的唇把舌頭伸進裡頭攪弄，佐助配合的張開嘴，過多的液體順著嘴角流下，激烈的吻讓分開時不住喘息。

據說人在看不見時其它感官會特別敏感，佐助很早以前就確認這件事情是真的了。

「嗚...嗯。」細碎的喘息聲挑逗著鳴人的神經，佐助是知道的，不如說他是故意的，他知道鳴人喜歡什麼樣子。

鳴人雙手稱在他的身體兩側，佐助伸出手揮了揮找到鳴人的臉，用手背蹭了蹭，露出微笑，雖然他現在看不見，但他能感覺道鳴人現在的表情。

佐助用雙腿勾上鳴人的腰，他身上的衣服本來就已經敞開，可以說幾乎只是掛在身上而已，他用大退內側柔嫩的皮膚蹭著鳴人的側腰，佐助總是知道的，怎麼樣才能最確實的勾起鳴人的慾火。

「快點...我想要，鳴人......」果然配上這些浪語，鳴人很快的壓上了他的身體。

「你總是這樣……老是誘惑我。」鳴人用帶著情欲低啞的嗓音說道，邊說著邊撫上佐助在他側要磨蹭的大腿，輕輕的揉捏大腿內側光滑柔嫩的皮膚。

「你喜歡的，我知道。」佐助抬了抬腰部，右手一路從鳴人的臉頰划過頸部，赤裸的胸膛腰線，帶著一點薄繭的手指部斷挑逗著鳴人。

沒有說話鳴人瞬間俯下身用力啃咬著佐助的鎖骨，在往下舔弄著他的乳尖，先是用舌頭在乳暈打轉，再整個含入口中吮吸，直到它挺立再佐助的胸膛，帶著水光，，鳴人又舔了一下，滿意的感受到佐助的顫抖和細碎呻吟。

鳴人邊舔著佐助邊用手指輕輕的搓揉著他另一邊的乳尖，鳴人有時候會帶一點壞心眼的拉扯，雖然佐助不會阻止他，但從他皺起眉頭的表情，鳴人覺得這個動作應該是相當刺激佐助的。

「嗚…啊嗯。」佐助的聲音在室內蔓延開來，佐助一手扯著鳴人後腦的頭髮，卻是把他更加用力的往自己胸前按，挺己胸膛把自己的乳尖往對方口裡送。

佐助其實不會刻意克制自己叫床的的聲音，但是他總是能分辨他現在如何做能讓鳴人感到更加興奮，譬如現在用稍微有些壓抑的聲音，鳴人就會為了看他更放蕩的樣子，更努力的在他身上點火。

「想要嗎…佐助?」放過佐助胸前，鳴人隔著繃帶吻著佐助的眼輕，吐著氣輕輕的說到。

「啊…嗯。」感受到鳴人呼出來在臉上溫度的氣息，佐助抬起頭蹭了蹭鳴人，想要更多，想要鳴人屬於他，只看著他。

佐助用腳背故意去蹭鳴人還包復在褲裡已經挺力的下體，一邊撐起身體抬起頭啃著鳴人的喉結。

「啊……」鳴人發出喘息聲，佐助就連用腳的技術都好的不像樣，適當的力度磨蹭著他的性器，隔著一層衣物更加的刺激著鳴人。

「想要...鳴人。」佐助一手摟著鳴人的脖子在鳴人耳邊低吟:「啊…抱我。」

「佐助!」喊了一聲，鳴人一把拉起躺在他身下的人，先是狂熱的吻著他的唇，放開時舔著他有些破皮的嘴角。拉著他的手放到自己的褲頭。

不用鳴人說，就算看不見佐助也很快俐落的解開鳴人的褲頭，露出裡面蓄勢待發已久的傢伙，佐助熟練的用手套弄著，在鳴人沒來得及阻止之前府下身去含入口中。

「嗚嗯……哈。」佐助熟練的舔著鳴人的性器，先是來會舔弄著柱身，再用舌頭在頂部輕輕打轉，剩下的一隻手還不忘照顧下面的囊袋，整個深入的吞吐了幾次後，又轉往下去吮吸，惹得鳴人陣陣喘息。

「啊…佐助，再含進去一點。」按著佐助的後腦，鳴人把佐助含在口中的性器往深處推弄，幾乎是插到他的喉嚨裡，溫軟的內部包裹著鳴人的下身，強烈的快感傳至全身。

「嗚!嗚嗯……」頂的太深入讓佐助有些難受的皺了眉，口中塞著的物體讓他的下顎有些痠，不過他還是小心的不讓牙齒剋碰到柱身，一邊用舌頭舔著中間的凹槽。

以前佐助很少會幫他口交的，和他冷漠的外表一樣，對性事佐助一向也是很冷淡的，在鳴人的要求下互相打打手槍到還可以，會發展成這種程度是鳴人一開始沒有預想到的。  
佐助第一次在他軟硬兼施的哀求下幫他做了口交，雖然動作很是生疏，才剛含進去沒多久鳴人就激動的射了出來，甚至來不及把東西拿出來，就這樣射了佐助滿嘴滿臉。

看著被嗆的說不出話不停咳嗽的佐助，鳴人嚇的連忙從一旁拿來紙巾擦他的臉和嘴角，到是佐助被他這慌張的樣子給逗笑了起來，好像自從那次之後佐助也就不抗拒幫他口交這件事了。

可以說從佐助漸漸開始主動要求跟他做愛之後，不管什麼他都不會拒絕，不如說他甚至很樂意跟鳴人變著花樣玩。

「嗯…哈嗯。」吐出口中鳴人完全變硬的性器，佐助直起身把自己身上的衣服脫掉，因為只有一只手所以不是很方便，見狀鳴人幫著佐助把他身上的浴衣脫下一把扔到地板。

正面躺下，佐助自己喬了舒適的位置，雙腿大開的躺再鳴人面前，過了一下感覺鳴人沒有動作變軟軟的叫了一聲:「……鳴人?」

聽了這個聲音還把持的住自己就不是男人了啊，鳴人在內心想著壓上眼前的人，感覺到鳴人靠過來的身體佐助興奮的用雙腿纏上鳴人的腰，抬起腰用臀部摩擦著鳴人挺立的男根，催促著他快點插進來。

「嗯…快點。」樓著鳴人的脖子佐助再鳴人的耳邊低聲說到。

「等等，還沒擴張。」鳴人說著，一手插進佐助的柔順的髮絲輕輕按著佐助的太陽穴，一手伸到床頭的櫃子打開翻找出一管潤滑劑，已經是開封過的。

吻了一下佐助，鳴人把潤滑劑擠出，在自己的手上和佐助的穴口外，冰冷的液體讓佐助打了個冷顫，鳴人小心的放入一指慢慢按壓，習慣姓氏的後孔很快的就能適應，於是鳴人一次增加到三根手指，慢慢的旋轉按壓。

「嗯……啊嗯。」隨著他的動作佐助發出陣陣淫喘，然後鳴人找到穴口中佐助最敏感的故意按壓。

「啊!嗯啊，鳴人……嗚。」不出所料，佐助的反應激烈，大腿不自覺的向內夾緊，但卻被鳴人死死按住，所以還是只能保持著雙腿大張的姿勢。

「嗚嗯…不…不要了。」耳邊傳來佐助細細的求饒聲，鳴人玩心大起，惡意的一直弄著佐助的敏感點。

「佐助不是很想做嗎?怎麼會不要?」說著鳴人抬起佐助的一隻腳架到肩上，另一隻按到佐助的胸前，佐助的柔軟度很好，以至於他可以做到各種奇妙的姿勢。

「手…嗚手不…不要。」邊說著佐助撐起身來想把鳴人的手趕走，佐助坐起身把鳴人在他後穴理完弄的手拉了出來，挪著身子往下用有些紅腫泛著水光的穴口磨擦著鳴人的性器。

「進來，插進來。」一邊做著淫蕩的姿勢，雖然眼睛繃帶矇住但鳴人可以想像出佐助是一副多麼渴望的表情。

於是鳴人一把拉起佐助的大腿，一個用力把已經硬到不行的性器一下整個插進佐助已經十分溼潤的穴口、沒入根部，瞬間被穴口的媚肉包圍，即使已經不知道做過多少次他還是忍不住感嘆，佐助的裡面，總是讓他瘋狂。

「嗚啊…..」突然被插入的衝擊讓佐助整個供起身發出一聲嗚咽，往後仰著脖子有些痛苦的樣子，但雙腿卻更用力的夾著鳴人精瘦的腰，彷彿渴求著更多的刺激，身下的穴口被撐開，吞吐著入侵著卻沒有一絲抵抗。

「佐助，佐助。」邊喊著佐助的名字，鳴人劇烈的抽送起來，幾乎都是快全部抽離，再一次性的插入至根部，啪啪的撞擊聲越來越頻繁，佐助張著口喘氣，配上被汗水浸溼的身體，就像隻擱淺的魚類。

「啊…啊哈，鳴…啊，再…再深。」佐助配合著鳴人抽插的頻率，擺動著腰部，叫囂著要更多。

被佐助的浪語刺激，鳴人拉起佐助的雙腿壓至他胸前，由上而下的用力導幹，粗暴簡單，但他知道稍微帶一點痛感的性愛會讓佐助更加有快感，很快他就聽到佐助放肆的呻吟聲。

「啊…鳴人，嗚啊…嗯，好…舒服。」佐助不會克制，自從發現自己病態的需要鳴人開始，從來不會。

其實更多的是佐助刻意的營造，他知道鳴人在他放蕩的話語下會有某種程度上的成就感，只要是男人都會有一點的惡劣性子，他在鳴人面前不需要擺出那副高傲的樣子，只有鳴人，可以讓他放下他驕傲的外殼。

『只要是你喜歡的，只要我能做到我全部都滿足你。』

兩人的下身早已濕滑不堪，白濁的液體從激烈的交合處溢出，快感陣陣湧上來，鳴人感受到佐助刻意的繳緊後穴，簡直像是在吸他一般，拍了一下佐助的臀部鳴人抱怨道:「你是想讓我早洩啊。」

回應鳴人的是佐助癡迷的微笑，他說:「沒關係……你…可以，多射幾次……在裡面。」然後佐助用右手勾著他的後頸磨蹭著他的臉頰。

整個壓著佐助的大腿，鳴人用力的抽送著自己的性器，交何處流出的淫水和潤滑劑結合再一起，伴隨著大力的頂弄發出啪啪啪的淫靡聲響。

「啊…啊嗯。」

佐助的喘叫聲在耳邊響起，挑逗著他的神經，鳴人感受到佐助也挺起來的性器磨擦著他的小腹，濕滑滑的。

鳴人空出一隻手去握住佐助的下身，才剛碰到就被佐助出聲阻止。

「別…別碰。」佐助伸出手揮胡亂的揮著，抓道鳴人握住他的手就要拉開。

鳴人順勢的抓起佐助身過來的手，放到唇邊輕舔，上面有佐助剛剛咬出來的傷口，有些破皮，輕輕舔能感覺到一絲血味，繼續這下身的動作鳴人邊問到:「怎麼了?」

「嗚，嗯…啊哈。」被頂弄的說不出一句完整的話，佐助一邊呻吟一邊間忍著回答:「前面，不…不要…插我…啊嗯，後面…哈啊。」

語閉鳴人放開嘴裡舔著的佐助的手指，直起身抓住身下人有些癱軟的腰，連續不斷地猛力的搗幹，知道佐助的敏感點在哪，鳴人刻意次次往那裡衝撞磨擦。

「啊哈!嗯…啊鳴…鳴人，那邊…再啊嗯，再多。」不斷被衝擊著敏感點佐助也有些昏乎，口中的浪語幾乎是下意識的發出，渴求著鳴人給予更多的快感，他配合著鳴人的抽插頻率，在他頂入時往下擺腰，抽出去時又收緊穴口向是不捨得插在身下的巨物離開一般。

不讓鳴人碰前面是刻意的，佐助知道自己的體力比不上身為人柱力鳴人，雖然兩人都是年輕氣盛的年紀，但佐助深知自己的身體狀況，如果陪著鳴人射了太多次他的身體消受不起。

再來，佐助知道鳴人看到自己光被他幹後面就被插到射了出來，也會有種成就感，佐助知道鳴人喜歡那種感覺，只是鳴人不會跟他表示，鳴人一直都是個體貼的人，他們做愛時鳴人一直都希望佐助是舒服的，反過來佐助也希望鳴人跟他做愛是舒服的、滿足的，所以他樂於滿足於鳴人各種性趣。

「佐助……啊。」喊著佐助的名字，鳴人覺得自己快要到達巔峰，他府下身和佐助接吻，啃咬著他的嘴唇，佐助也熱情的回應著。

他的雙腳被掛在鳴人的肩上，後孔只能被動的承受著劇烈的撞擊，每次的抽插都將裡頭的嫩肉翻了一點出來又被狠狠頂入，其實有些疼，但是對忍者來說這一點疼痛完全是小事情，佐助感受道鳴人在自己身體裡抽插的性器越來越激烈，他知道鳴人快射了，於是佐助配合的收緊穴口刺激著鳴人。

「哈啊哈啊，佐助……我。」鳴人有些皺著眉頭，汗水從額角順著臉夾滑下，滴到佐助的胸前。

「嗚呃…射…射進來。」伸出手抓著鳴人的髮絲往下按，佐助用下巴蹭著鳴人的頭頂。

「嗚呃。」幾次大力的抽送後，鳴人咬著佐助的脖子把精液全部射進他體內，一股股的熱流湧入讓佐助忍不住叫聲，內壁因為突然入侵的熱頭微微抽蓄。

「啊…嗚，啊嗯。」

有些無力的啪再佐助身上，在他頸窩蹭了蹭，過了一陣子，鳴人才直起身子，慢慢的把還插在佐助體內的下體抽了出來。

看著佐助被插到紅腫的後穴暫時還合不攏，鳴人用手指插進去攪動了一下，更多黏稠的液體流的滿床。

「嗚嗯……」剛剛被射入的穴口很敏感，佐助往上挪動著身體想要逃離惡作劇的雙手。

看著這個樣子的佐助，鳴人覺得自己剛射過的下身又漸漸有了反應，難怪他們總是不能做個一次就結束，看著佐助還沒有釋放的前面，鳴人拉起佐助的腿把他扯回來讓他側過身，跪坐在床上從側面把再次硬起來的陽具一次性的插入濕漉漉的穴口。

「啊嗯…鳴人?」沒想到鳴人會那麼快的沒有告知再度插入，佐助還有些癱軟，而且側面的姿勢讓他幾乎沒辦法動作，只能被動的承受。

「你也還沒射，我們再做一次吧。」鳴人說著開始在後穴裡慢慢挺動，他知道佐助不會拒絕他的。

「嗯…啊嗯。」鳴人抓著他的一隻腿，另一隻被鳴人壓在身下，其實佐助不是很喜歡這種往右躺的側面姿勢，因為這樣子他唯一可以使用的手臂就會被壓在身下，空蕩蕩的左手什麼也做不了，不過如果鳴人喜歡，那他也不會拒絕。

不知道又過了多久，佐助記得在鳴人第二次射進他體內時，他也同樣到達了高潮，然後鳴人拉著他用騎乘位又做了一次，雖然這個姿勢很累，一般來說只有一開始會用，但是看鳴人興致勃勃的樣子，佐助還是努力的上下擺動，聽著鳴人滿足的喘息聲，佐助更加賣力。

最後一次佐助沒有射出來，結束後鳴人抱著他要去洗澡，佐助是表示自己可以走，但今天的鳴人異常的堅持，用著他現在看不到等理由堅持要抱著佐助去，最後佐助也就隨他了。

浴缸裡放滿熱水，鳴人讓佐助背靠在他胸前，把他抱在懷哩，下巴擱在他的肩上，蹭了蹭他濕漉的頭髮，繃帶被取下後佐助緊閉著雙眼，被鬢角蓋住的眼角往太陽穴一路延伸有一圈小小的文字，那是封印的印記。

鳴人在佐助後頸吮吸出好幾個吻痕，讓佐助以為鳴人是想在浴室裡再做一次。

他用手往後探，想找鳴人的性器，卻被鳴人抓住手，他對佐助搖搖頭說，他現在身體這個狀況在做下去自己就不是人了，還小心的跟他道歉說剛剛太激動了一個不小心沒停住。

佐助搖搖頭表示不在意，雖然臉上沒有反應，不過他很高興鳴人對他的執著，只要能讓鳴人需要，不管是哪種方面，佐助都可以接受。

鳴人說要幫他清哩，拉著他一隻腿掛到浴缸邊，一手伸近他剛才使用過度的穴口，慢慢撐開，把裡面的東西引出來，只要沒有清理好，隔天他總會不舒服，這麼久下來這些事後動做兩人也都很習慣了。

洗完澡鳴人還堅持幫佐助穿上睡衣，佐助一直都是穿浴衣一類的衣服做睡衣，偶爾鳴人會讓他穿自己的衣服，怎麼說呢、就是那種男友襯衫的概念。

鳴人讓佐助坐在沙發上，細心的幫他把眼上的繃帶換上新的，在他額頭上親了一下說他先去換床單。

咻的一聲就跑走了，然後佐助聽到床邊穿來好幾個聲音，看樣子應該是用了影分身吧。

聽著房內雜亂的聲音，佐助摸索著站起身來，雖然眼睛看不見但是很是熟悉這個家的配置的佐助其實也沒有太大的障礙。

他摸索著走到了廚房，拿了個馬克杯從冰箱取出牛奶到進杯子裡放到微波爐加熱，杯子隔著一層透明板在裡面轉啊轉的，佐助站在前面右手扶著櫃子，直到微波爐發出”叮”的一聲，他伸手打開門。

「佐助?」鳴人整理完房間回到客廳發覺本應該好好待在沙發上的人不曉得跑哪兒去了，才聽到廚房有動靜便尋了過來。

「怎麼想喝牛奶?怎麼不跟我說阿，我幫你用啊。」鳴人靠近手自然得摟上佐助的腰。

佐助搖了搖頭，伸手取出裡面熱好的牛奶，杯子有點燙不過還是擅長火盾的他還可以忍受的範圍。

「給你的，你沒吃晚餐吧，沒吃東西隊胃不好。」佐助拿著杯子轉過身面對鳴人把東西遞到他面前，雖然鳴人很想跟佐助說他是最沒資格跟他說這種話的人，鳴人下意識的要接過卻在碰到杯緣時縮了手。

「噢!怎麼這麼燙啊。」鳴人嚇了一下甩了甩手，然後才注意到佐助還一直拿著那個燙人的杯子，也不固燙不燙手了連忙搶過杯子放到一旁的桌上。

「這麼燙你還一直拿著，手我看看。」鳴人拉過佐助的手放在掌心左看右看，有些發紅，佐助的皮膚本來就白，所以更加明顯。

鳴人把手覆在他的手上，和他帶著健康的麥瑟膚色相反對比下來更顯得有種病態的白，他們手掌的大小差不多，只是佐助的手更加顯得骨節分明，也有著因為長年臥刀的繭。

「沒事的。」佐助說著把手從鳴人手裡抽出來，他覺得鳴人是有些大驚小怪了。

「明明都紅了。」鳴人有些不滿的噘著嘴，他不喜歡佐助老是一付沒事的樣子。

「……不太疼。」想了半天也不知道該如何回應，最後佐助這樣回到。

「你哪次喊疼啊，你要好好愛惜自己啊。」鳴人開始半說教，他知道佐助就是那種有什麼苦全部往肚子裡吞的人，搞得他好是很擔心。

「……有。」沉默了一陣佐助才吐出一個字，不過卻讓鳴人很是疑惑。

「什麼有啊?」

「我會喊疼。」

「啊什麼?」

「你做的太過火的時候。」佐助用著平淡的聲音說著讓鳴人不知如何是好的話。

「什…什麼阿佐助，好像我很禽獸似的。」鳴人有些慌亂的紅了臉，一方面是想起他們許多的十八禁畫面。

聽著鳴人慌亂的聲音佐助就可以想像他現在的表情，不自覺得勾起嘴角，在名人開來笑的很是魅惑。

「沒關係，我很喜歡。」佐助說著向前了一步，在鳴人頸邊蹭了蹭咬著他的耳朵說道。

「佐…佐助?」鳴人瞬間僵住臉紅了一片，連手都不知道該放哪裡比較好，雖然佐助常常光明正大的誘惑他，不過他從來也沒習慣過就是了。

「我先進去了，記得喝完。」拿起鳴人剛剛放在櫃子上的杯子，現在溫度已經降下來了，佐助把杯子塞道鳴人手裡，便自己摸索著走進房。

鳴人愣著拿著裝滿溫牛奶的杯子站在原地，他這是被佐助調戲了是吧，雖然也不是第一次了……

咕嚕嚕的把牛奶灌完，鳴人連杯子都懶得洗直接把東西扔在水槽裡就趕緊跑進房間找佐助了。

「佐助?」鳴人探頭進房間，看到佐助背對著他躺在床上，被子蓋過肩頭路出白皙的後頸，笑嘻嘻的蹭了上床，手自然的環住眼前人的腰，鼻尖在對方後頸處蹭了蹭:「佐助好香。」

「快睡。」佐助在鳴人懷裡喬了一下身體，找了個舒服的位置沒有推開鳴人。

這點讓鳴人很滿意，天知道他為了讓佐助不要推開他花了多久的時間，一開始是佐助真的不喜歡和別人有過多的接觸，後來是他臉皮薄害羞，他還記得以前有一次闖進浴室佐助正在洗澡，然後他被千鳥電的頭髮都捲了。

現在的佐助到是會很平淡的問他是想一起洗嗎?連一點遮掩的動作也沒有，鳴人有時候到也有些懷念以前佐助容易害羞臉紅的樣子。

夜裡佐助醒了過來，因為眼睛看不見所以也沒辦法確認時間不過外面沒有光線透進來的樣子應該還是晚上，他常常在往上醒來，然後也睡不著了，為此小櫻甚至開了一些安眠藥給他，不過他不太喜歡用。

佐助輕輕撥開鳴人放在他腰間的手坐起身，鳴人睡得很熟沒有被他吵醒，他最近很累吧佐助想著，發了一下呆摸索著下了床，還仔細的把被子給鳴人蓋好才離開房間。

幾乎沒有什麼太大的阻礙，佐助自然的走出房間想了一下後往陽台的方向前進，果然被他在陽台邊找到鳴人扔在那裡還沒來得及洗的床單，反正也睡不著覺佐助想就把他洗一洗吧，反正也只是丟到洗衣機裡。

把床單丟進洗衣機倒入洗衣粉蓋起蓋子，佐助在按鈕觸摸了一下找到啟動鍵按下，很快就機器就開始運作，半夜裡是很安靜，洗衣機的嗡嗡聲顯得明顯了多。

現在是秋天，夜晚的風吹起來有些涼颼颼的，不過佐助到是覺得挺舒服的，在等待的時間拉了張椅子到陽台上坐著吹風，現在的景色應該是黑漆漆的一片，閃著一些路燈，從這裡看下去其實挺漂亮的，佐助從腦海裡調出以往的記憶想像著現在眼前的畫面。

就這樣坐著不知道過了多久，直到洗衣機發出聲響佐助才回過神，很快的按下按鍵，佐助把洗好的被單取了出來，摸索著曬衣繩的位置想把被單掛上去，不過因為看不見和又只有一隻手的關係動作是有些不流暢。

房間裡，鳴人翻了一個身，手往前一攬想要抱住佐助，卻撲了個空，艘了艘腦袋坐起身，鳴人環視了一下房間內，佐助果然不再，摸了一下旁邊床單的溫度，只有一些溫熱，應該一下子了吧。

鳴人翻身下了床，走出房間，現在還是大半夜的，佐助眼睛又看不見即使事在家裡也可能會出什麼意外啊。

「佐助?」鳴人叫著佐助的名字走了出來，聽見陽台的方向有一點動靜便往那裡尋去。

然後鳴人剛好撞見正背對著他在艱難的曬床單的佐助，看著佐助的樣子有點好笑的無奈，又有些莫名的心疼，鳴人走過去從後面圈住佐助的身體把下巴靠在他肩膀上，可能是因為他動作很輕佐助直到被人抱住才發現。

有些驚嚇的顫了一下身體，讓鳴人覺得像是小動物一般。

「鳴人?怎麼起來了?」佐助側過頭問到身後的人。

「這是我該問你的吧。」鳴人噘著嘴回到，一邊放開環著他腰的手，伸手幫佐助把床單曬好，然後趕緊把人拉回室內，他剛剛才發現佐助只穿了一件單薄的睡意就在陽台上不知道吹了多久的冷風。

「……我睡不著。」聽到鳴人把陽台的落地窗關起來後的聲音，佐助慢慢說道。

「睡不著也可以躺著啊，床單我明天洗就好了又不急，而且你也不多穿件衣服，就這樣在那裡吹冷風。」鳴人一邊碎碎念一邊抓起佐助的手，果然有些冰冷，把他的手放在掌心仔細搓揉了，鳴人這時候就會很慶幸自己是體溫偏高的人，不過反過來以前夏天的時候佐助到是會明顯不太想跟他黏在一起。

「還好，不會很冷。」其實佐助說的是實話，這種溫度頂多就是涼涼的很舒服，不過這樣吹冷風也有可能感冒就是了，但是鳴人還是有些過於大驚小怪了。

「你就是這樣，小心又感冒了，而且你現在又看不到，不要這樣亂跑啊很危險的。」鳴人抓緊佐助的手認真說著，佐助總是不會照顧自己，好像死了也沒關係似的。

「你太擔心了，鳴人。」佐助皺眉，把手從鳴人手裡抽出來，整理了一下剛剛被鳴人拉亂的睡衣一邊無心的回應:「我也不是第一次看不見了。」

一句話卻讓鳴人沉默了下來……

睜開眼，佐助從床上坐起身，鳴人已經不在了，也是，都這個時間了，佐助看著一旁的時鐘想著。

居然夢到了剛被封印寫輪眼時候的事情了，不過其實也不是多久以前的事。

眼睛被封印後，佐助的雙瞳都便回了原本純靜的黑色，鳴人一直覺得雖然寫輪眼很美，但是他還是最喜歡佐助像黑耀石般純黑的瞳孔，每次被他看著都有一種被深深吸引的魔力。

佐助起身下床，走到衣櫃前拿出外出衣，本來拿了件高領的衣服後來又想到今天好像是要去醫院檢查的日子，鳴人昨晚還提醒了他，於是佐助又換了件深色浴衣，這樣比較好檢查。

把睡衣換下後，佐助來到客廳看到桌上有鳴人留的字條，佐助走過去拿起來看了看。

”佐助，冰箱裡我買了早餐，記得吃喔!還有牛奶溫一溫再喝，如果想要吃番茄冰箱裡也有!我先出門了啊我說~”

佐助拿著字條走到客廳的櫃子前拉開，裡面有一個鐵盒子，佐助打開來把紙張放了進去，其實鳴人不知道他給佐助的每一張留言他都沒有丟掉而是好好的都收了起來。

把東西放好後，佐助整理了一下東西，猶豫了一下還是直接出了門，他剛起床實在是沒有什麼味口。

佐助走在路上，木屐在地上發出喀喀的聲響，不久後就是午飯時間了所以路上人群不算少，他不是很喜歡人多的地方。

一陣風吹過讓佐助哆嗦了一下，才想起已經是邁入冬天的季節，自己只穿了一件單薄的衣服就出了門，被鳴人知道又要撈叨一陣子，佐助悠晃晃的往醫院的方向走去。

佐助走進醫院，櫃檯職班的是一新來的小醫忍，看來是並沒有見過他，本來那個年輕醫忍還再開口要詢問他的名字，話才講到一半就被一旁的前輩打斷。

「春野醫生在他的診療室，宇智波先生。」見過佐助很多次的值班醫忍公式化的對佐助說道，佐助點了點頭便自行前往小櫻的診療室，多年下來小櫻也不再是那個總是站在他們身後的女孩了，現在的她在整個木葉裡是屬一屬二的醫療忍者，在醫院裡也有著舉足輕重的地位。

一旁的前輩已經回歸於自己的工作上了，年輕的醫忍看著佐助離去的背影，左手的袖子空蕩蕩的飄揚著。

宇智波……原來他就是宇智波佐助嗎?平淡的眼神，蒼白的臉孔，神情像是醫院裡那些患了重病許久的病人，這樣的一個人一點都感覺不出來是四戰前那個傳說中的叛忍的樣子。

走再不算陌生走廊上，佐助在一扇上面寫有”春野 櫻”的診療室門口停了下來，敲了兩下門聽到裡面說了「請進。」的聲音便拉開門走進去。

裡面的人本背對著門看著診療單，轉過身來看到佐助不是很意外，還給了他一個春天般的笑容:「佐助，來檢查?」

「嗯…鳴人有跟妳說吧。」佐助走進，自然的坐在診療室的椅子上。

「當然有，他還擔心你不來，說中午前你沒出現就要我到你們家去抓你呢。」小櫻邊說笑著邊收起手邊的工作，帶起檢查咒印時用的查克拉防護手套走到佐助面前。

「……他想太多了。」佐助低著頭小生的抱怨。

「鳴人也是擔心你。」小櫻邊說著邊剝開佐助蓋在側臉的頭髮邊說著:「先檢查封印吧。」

從眼角刻至太陽穴的細小咒文，封印血輪眼佐助的咒術，一開始看到這個咒印時小櫻忍不住想到日向家的咒印，不過其實這個咒印的功效並沒有日向家咒印的程度。

小櫻仔細的運作著手上的查克拉，檢查著咒印的功能是否有減弱損毀，上級交派給她的任務，定期給宇智波做全面檢查，有任何異動都要仔細做報告，講好聽一點是為了他的身體的定期檢查，不過其實高層真正的目的是監視宇智波。

小櫻一開始並沒有答應接下這個任務，那時鳴人還沒上任火影，佐助的眼睛也還沒被封印，在那個時候她還一心以為木葉會重新接手佐助，不過現實則讓她失望透底，於是她當初拒絕做這個監視著佐助的加害者。

後來是鳴人來找她的，他說只有把佐助交給她，他才能稍微放心一點，上面的決定不管怎樣都已經沒辦法改變了，這已經是當時鳴人能為佐助爭取到的最大限度。

所以她後來答應了，連同之後佐助眼睛被封印後，小櫻向上層提出關於佐助寫輪眼封印的監視也讓他來負責，那時候她已經照料了佐助的身體有幾年的時間，論經驗、技術、甚至到宇智波若真的有叛便之心時的實戰能力，她、春野櫻，無疑都是最佳的人選。

最後，高層理所當然的答應了她，但是小櫻野是知道的，如同高層讓她監視著佐助，考慮到她以前曾經和佐助的關係，監視著她的人也大有人在，而這些人可能也就是他們四周的朋友。

「封印沒有問題。」小櫻說著脫下手套，扔到一旁的垃圾桶，佐助揉了一下太陽穴，還有些因為查克拉流動的灼熱感，這種檢查總是不怎麼舒服，不過他知道小櫻控制的技術已經把疼痛感減到最低了。

「很痛嗎?」小櫻說著拿來了濕毛巾給佐助敷著，佐助接過超微擦了一下臉就放到一旁桌上搖搖頭，其實也就是有些灼熱感而已。

「那就來檢查一下身體吧。」小櫻做到佐助對面的醫師椅上，拿出一旁早上就翻找出來的佐助的病例簿。

「最近有什麼不舒服嗎?眼睛?或是什麼其它地方。」

「沒。」

小櫻在心中嘆了口氣，這是佐助千變一律的答案，她其實有時候都覺得可以直接跳過診療問話的部分了。

「我先給你把把脈吧。」小櫻說著，佐助聽話的伸出手。

之後又進行了一系列的例行檢查，小櫻刷刷的在病歷表上寫著，臉色不是很好看。

的確是沒生什麼大病，不過......飲養不良，上次檢查的時候也是，她明明有再三叮嚀鳴人了，佐助剛回村時身體還沒那麼糟的，雖然這也不是什麼大病，佐助的各項數值其實也都還在普通人正常範圍內，不過對於忍者來說就不是太好了。

「佐助，你最近有好好吃東西嗎?」

「沒什麼味口。」

「你這樣不行，真是的我明明有好好叮嚀過鳴人了。」小櫻一邊寫著一邊咬牙切齒。

「……不是他的問題。」

「佐助?」

「沒什麼，我能走了嗎?」佐助說著站起身，就要離開。

「啊!我跟你一起去吧，現在是午休，一起吃午餐好嗎?」小櫻訊速的收拾著病例，換下醫師袍。

佐助沒有答應也沒有拒絕，小櫻也知道佐助就是這樣的個性，便拉著他出了醫院，如果是小時候的她一定會興奮於跟佐助的兩人相處時間，不過現在她單純只是擔心朋友而已，佐助和鳴人的關係他是最清楚也看得最透了人。

鳴人現在在火影樓，如果讓佐助一人回去可能又在家裡發呆坐到晚上了，小櫻拉著佐助一方面是希望佐助能多在外面活動一點，同時也是身為醫生監督她的病人好好吃飯。

鳴人和佐助不能失去彼此，她很清楚，而她會守護著他們兩個人。

走出醫院大門一正冷風吹來，小櫻抖了一下，一個早上都帶在有著空調的室內突然來到室外讓她有點不適應，回過頭看到佐助已經扔下她走掉了連忙追上去。

「最近越來越冷了。」走在佐助身旁小櫻試著跟他搭話。

「嗯，要冬天了。」佐助冷冷的回應，其實也沒有刻意要句點別人的意思，只是他個性一向如此。

「阿~這種天氣就想喝紅豆湯呢，啊!不過佐助不喜歡吃甜的吧。」小櫻朝著手呼了一口氣搓揉搓揉。

「想去就去。」佐助看了深旁的人一眼，隨口說到。

「欸?真的?我知道一家店紅豆湯很好喝，他們也有賣別的東西，一起去吧。」於是小櫻拉著佐助來到了她挺常來的店家，老闆娘一看到小櫻也跟他打著招呼，兩人找了一個角落的位置坐下。

小櫻點了紅豆湯、茶泡飯和其它的一些甜品，佐助本來跟小櫻說他只要茶就好了，但在小櫻強勢的要求之下被迫點了正餐。

其實氣氛說不上是尷尬，畢竟兩人也認識這麼久了，但也絕對稱不上好。

小櫻已經吃完茶泡飯默默的再喝紅豆湯，對面的人也是拿著筷子默默的挑著秋刀魚，沒有要主動跟她搭話的意思。

這樣下去不行，果然還是要由她找一點話題，不然佐助可能在這呆到吃完飯都不會說一句話，小櫻在心中默默的告訴自己。

「佐助最近有發生什麼事嗎?」小櫻隨便開了 一句話，佐助抬頭看了她沉默一下。

「沒什麼。」

「哦…哈哈，是嗎。」對於馬上被句點小櫻也有些尷尬，想著是否該換一個話題，她想著佐助會感興趣的話題有些什麼，不過想來想去，現在的佐助會感興趣的大概也只有……

「和鳴人還好嗎?就各方面來說。」

「……他對我很好。」佐助看著茶杯裡的茶葉低聲說道。

「也是，當初也是鳴人硬要把你帶回來的，對你不好老娘第一個拔了他的皮。」小櫻說著一邊揮著拳頭，表示著她絕對說到做到。

「嗯……他最近好像很忙，回來的也晚。」佐助喝了一口茶小櫻說道，其實他並沒有要抱怨的意思，只是一般的在講著他們的近況，這樣講有一種在和好友抱怨自己丈夫最近總晚歸的錯覺，而佐助並不喜歡這樣。

「啊…這個阿，可能是因為中忍考是要開始了吧，事情特別多，連我們醫療部也特別忙。」小櫻咬了一口三色糰子，一邊說道。

「中忍考試?」佐助臉上表情雖然沒有太大的變化，不過看這個樣子應該是第一次聽說這些事情。

「這次中忍考試在兩個星期後就要舉行了，而且是在木葉舉辦，鳴人沒跟你說嗎?」佐助不太和外人接觸，其實應該是說他現在很少和鳴人以外的人接觸，小櫻是知道的，如果佐助不曉得有這件事的話那就是鳴人沒有和他提起過了。

「嗯……他一般不太提公事。」佐助說著，其實鳴人不跟他提及公事也有道理，上頭一定不會希望他這個宇智波知道木葉太多事情，不過其實他也沒有興趣知道。

「嘛……鳴人也有他的理由吧，可能也是不想讓你想太多。」小櫻怕是佐助會心情不好打算打個圓場，不知道佐助其實不在意這些。

「不，他是真的再忙就好，我本來以為他是刻意避開我。」鳴人回來的晚，早上通常又是他醒來之前就出門了，最近他們相處的時間幾乎可以說只剩下在床上時。

有時候明明鳴人已經很累了，他還是會刻意纏著他要做，佐助知道他再用這種方法確定自己和鳴人的關係，他怕如果連這層關係都失去了，他就什麼都不在擁有，即使鳴人對他總是好的，他還是不安。

宇智波天生就是精神脆弱的神經病，不知道是誰開始說起的大膽玩笑，卻好像是真的一樣，很多時候佐助都深刻得體會到，自己就是個瘋子，但是同時他也停不下來，只能繼續的瘋下去，他需要有人陪他發瘋最好一輩子都不要清醒。

「話說還記得我們第一次的中忍考試嗎?雖然經歷了很多生死關頭現在想想還是挺好玩的。」小櫻說著呵呵的笑著，回憶著他們小時候，那個時候第７班還是完整的。

　　佐助也陷入了回憶，中忍考試，遇上大蛇丸、咒印，他走向復仇道路的一大推手，不過他並不後悔，他告訴過自己只要是自己做出任何決定都不要後悔，但是只有一件事情例外，他很後悔，後悔殺了鼬，自己的哥哥，不過如果人生從來一次，佐助想他應該還是會殺了鼬，因為如果鼬不死，他就不會後悔。

「佐助?」見佐助好久沒有回話，小櫻出聲。

聞聲佐助抬起頭，看了看時間和桌面上的東西差不多也都吃完了。

「要走了嗎?也不早了。」

「啊……也是呢，時間差不多了，我下午還有一個預約病人。」小櫻看著時間說道，雖然離預約的時間還有一陣子，不過先回去準備一下也是好的。

兩人離開了餐館，佐助是要回家而小櫻要回醫院，不過要回他和鳴人住的地方就會先經過醫院，所以也算是送小櫻一程。

路上小櫻大概跟佐助說了一下這次中忍考試的事情，雖然現在忍界內表面上算是和平，不過只要沒有統一的敵人，比如之前的輝夜姬，彼此要真心相待還是很難的，暗地裡的勾心鬥角比比皆是，所以木葉這次舉辦中忍考試，也沒有放鬆戒被，因為難保他國是不是有什麼心眼。

佐助點了點頭，一路上基本上都是小櫻在講他聽，聽著這些話他想到那一次的中忍考試就是砂忍聯合大蛇丸做的襲擊，三代火影還因此戰死，不驚有些擔心鳴人，不過後來也覺得應該沒必要擔心，鳴人有多強自己是最清楚的。

「我到了，那我先進去了，佐助你回去路上小心一點。」小櫻站在醫院門口向佐助揮了揮手，本想等佐助先離開在進去，不過佐助卻站在門口沒有動身好像再猶豫著些什麼。

「怎麼了嗎佐助?」看著佐助猶豫的樣子小櫻不經先開口問到。

「嗯……小櫻，妳……」

「嗯?怎麼了?」小櫻往前走了一步，因為佐助說話的聲音有些小。

「之前那個藥，妳還有嗎?」

「藥?什麼藥?」小櫻回想著他給過佐助的藥，從外傷藥、安眠藥、胃藥到感冒藥等等等，太多種類了她實在不知道佐助說的事哪一個。

「就是…你給過鳴人的那一個。」

給過鳴人?小櫻回想著，鳴人這個人也不常感冒的，佐助會這樣跟她要的話，等等……該不會是。

「你說的難道是……我很久以前給過鳴人的那個…忍者治療性冷感的藥?」小櫻有些不確定的問著，可惜佐助給他的是肯定的答案。

「嗯。」雖然是有些不好意思，但是佐助的臉上也沒有太多表情變化，再者小櫻也是知道他們關係很久的人。

「啊…那個阿……」

大約是幾年前了，那時候還算是戰爭結束後的回復期，不過村子大至上也都修繕完畢，人們幾乎也都步上生活正軌，戰爭結束後佐助剛回村，宇智波的老宅是不能住人了，鳴人也不願讓他一個人住，前幾天佐助都是住在卡卡西安排的旅館。

在怎麼說鳴人也是四戰英雄下一任火影候補，村子裡也幫他換了套新房子，住兩個人綽綽有餘半拖半就的拉著佐助和自己住到了一起。

其實鳴人並沒有直接的跟佐助告白過，住在一起的時間自然而然的變成這個樣子，會說我喜歡你，說我愛你，但是沒說過跟我在一起，不知道是忘了還是怎麼的。

鳴人在把佐助帶回家後才發現，家裡只有一張大床，急著把人帶回來就忘了其實他的屋子只有一間房間能睡，另一間是書房因為是火影候補的關係他被迫拿了很多書籍回家，另外一間是堆放雜物的地方，沒事他其實不想去亂開。

「呃…佐助你睡我房間吧我說，我明天再去買一張床放到書房去睡那。」鳴人搔了搔頭有些抱歉的說道。

「現在呢?」佐助撇頭問鳴人，現在已經很晚了要買床也沒地方。

「我今天先睡沙發就好了。」

「還是我睡沙發吧。」佐助看了一下客廳，皺了一下眉頭說道。

「不用啦，你是客人啊我說，反正一晚而已。」鳴人說著一邊把佐助推進房間。

「……好吧。」佐助也沒有再推辭順著鳴人的意睡在他的房間。

幾天後鳴人依然睡在沙發上，原因是他最近因為火影實習天天早出晚歸類得根本沒心思去買床，而佐助也不可能自己出去，鳴人不經想到佐助多久沒出門了，每次他回來如果晚一些佐助就已經睡了，早一些的話就是坐在沙發或窗台邊發呆，連電視也很少去開。

而鳴人的書房甚至被邀求在他出門時設下結界，木葉內部的事情不想讓佐助有所接觸也是能理解高層的想法，雖然鳴人覺得會放在他家裡的都稱不上是機密文件和資料，上頭這樣做不免有些太過度。

在不知道第幾晚鳴人又睡在沙發上的日子，在半夜他突然被搖醒，迷迷糊糊的睜開眼看到佐助站在他面前，鳴人揉揉眼睛坐起身，伸了個懶腰，一直蜷縮在沙發上有些腰痠背痛。

「你進去睡吧。」佐助說著一邊拉過鳴人在沙發上蓋著的毯子。

「啊?」鳴人剛醒來還有些沒回步過神。

「我睡外面，你進去。」佐助說著推了鳴人一把。

「等等不用啊。」鳴人回過神後，一把扯回他的毯子。

「老讓你睡沙發不好。」佐助看著鳴人每天早出晚歸的，晚上有睡在沙發上怎麼樣也休息不好，反到自己也沒什麼事可做，幾乎天天都在發呆，失去了目標他常常在想現在他活著的意義。

「不會啊，沙發也挺舒服的。」

聽著鳴人明顯的謊話佐助瞇起眼睛看著他，被盯著一陣子，鳴人也有些冒冷和哈哈的說道:「好吧，其實也不是那麼舒服。」

「所以，你進去睡吧。」

「不，現在天冷，讓你睡外面感冒了怎麼辦。」鳴人抓住佐助又要拉他毯子的手，換了一個方法再度拒絕。

「我沒那麼弱。」佐助有些不滿的看著鳴人。

「才不，上次淋了雨你感冒了別以為我沒發現。」鳴人的態度也很堅定，不知道是不是萬花筒寫輪眼天生的問題，佐助開了眼後一直都有些小毛病，一用瞳術眼睛就流血這件是一開始還真是嚇到鳴人了。

佐助皺了皺眉，抽回手想了一下只好退一步說道:「不然……一起睡吧，你那床還挺大的。」

於是之後兩人睡到同一張床上，本來都是男人還認識那麼久了一起睡也沒什麼好害羞的，而之後也不知道為什麼兩人都沒有再提要去買床的事情。

他們的事情發展的很自然，一個人靠過來另一個人沒有強硬的拒絕於是變成現在的樣子。

有時候鳴人傍晚回來看到佐助坐在沙發上，就會蹭過去坐在他旁邊，偶爾跟他聊聊他在辦公的事情，偶爾會打開電視和佐助一起看，討論裡面的內容，不過大多是鳴人說而佐助聽。

偶爾鳴人會撞見在廚房的佐助，只有一隻手其實做很多事情都不方便，不過鳴人其實很喜歡看佐助站在廚房的背影，他總會不自覺得過去從身後抱住他，佐助總會有些不好意思的說”幹什麼啊，放開。”

當然鳴人不會裡會佐助的掙扎，更用力的摟住他的腰還在他後頸蹭了蹭。

「佐助好香。」

「白癡，我們用的沐浴精是一樣的。」

「不一樣，就是覺得你身上特別香。」鳴人說著甚至在他後緊咬了一笑口，讓佐助脹紅了臉。

鳴人回想起來，佐助一開始總是特別容易臉紅害羞。

一天晚上鳴人回來的特別晚，進門時看到佐助還是留了個小燈給他，摸索進浴室洗了澡進到房間看到佐助已經熟睡了，其實佐助一般都會等他回來，今天實在是因為太晚了，鳴人的動作算輕不過照以前佐助有一絲風吹草動都會醒來的各性來說，現在沒醒鳴人只能想像是因為佐助信任自己了吧，這樣想著不經有些開心。

鳴人鑽進被窩裡，佐助已經在裡面躺了一陣子，所以是有些暖的，因為鳴人的動作，佐助也下意識的動了一下身子，不過還是沒有醒來，鳴人順事的圈過他的身體。

「嗯…鳴人?」佐助被鳴人的動作吵醒，轉頭過來看。

「啊，抱歉吵醒你了啊。」鳴人有些不好意思的說道，佐助身上穿著浴衣，因動作領口有些鬆開。

「沒事，今天這麼晚?」佐助轉過身和鳴人面對面，墨黑的瞳孔直視著鳴人，睫毛一搧一搧的讓鳴人忍不住吞了一下口水。

「啊…今天東西很多，超累的啊我說。」鳴人說著還噘起嘴，一付要安慰的樣子。

「…辛苦了。」佐助伸出手揉了揉鳴人金色的腦袋，嘴角不自覺勾起一絲微笑，鳴人看傻了眼，一手抓過佐助放在他頭上的手來到嘴邊親了親。

「欸，你幹什麼。」佐助紅著臉一下就把手抽了回去。

「親一下嘛。」鳴人有些不滿，明明他們現在明顯已經是戀人般的關係了，佐助最多也就讓他親一口而已，他也是正常男人那些生理需求也還是……需要的，於是他幾乎每天早上起來都會在廁所裡自己來上一發，不一樣的是以前他會想著漂亮的大姐姐，現在怎麼想都是眼前的人。

「別鬧了。」佐助推開鳴人蹭過來的臉，想要轉過身去。

鳴人一看佐助要逃，一個翻身整個壓到他身上，抓住身下人的手，另一手捏住他的下巴，只有這種時候他會慶幸佐助只有一隻手，不然要制住他就不會那麼簡單了，不過其實同居後佐助也很少跟他認真就是了。

「就親一下。」說完鳴人也不固他的意願，捧著佐助的臉親了下去，一開始佐助意思的掙扎了一下，後來也就放棄的隨鳴人去了。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」

趁著佐助鬆懈，鳴人大膽的把舌頭伸到佐助嘴裡，故意去舔對方敏感的上顎，看到佐助因為他的動作輕顫了一下覺得很有成就感，鳴人一邊吮吸著一手從佐助的臉頰一路摸下去，從敞開著的領口蹭到他的衣服哩，撫摸著他細緻的皮膚。

「嗚呃…等…等等。」佐助稍微用力的掙脫開來，還有些喘不過氣，右手推著鳴人的肩膀。

「…怎麼了。」鳴人有些不滿的噘著嘴盯著佐助，被這樣打斷也不是第一次了，他們同居這麼久，手牽過了嘴親過了，而且他們明明在好幾年前就親過了，現在，還是上不了本壘，因為每次佐助總事在最後關頭溜掉。

「嗯……。」佐助撇開視線不想跟鳴人對視，轉了一下眼珠子。

「還是不行嗎?我們都同居這麼久了，正常人都會有點需求吧。」鳴人有些抱怨的對佐助說著，難道佐助都完全不想嗎?

「我知道…可是……」佐助說著好像有些為難又很猶豫的樣子，以往當佐助露出這個表情時鳴人就會放棄了，但是不行!為了自己以後的幸福這次一定要跟他說清楚。

「可是什麼?你就這麼不想和我做嗎?」看佐助一付又想逃避問題的樣子，鳴人一把抓過他的手。

「……不是。」

「那是為什麼啊我說?!」

「鳴人我……你知道，我不是女人。」佐助試著抽回手可惜鳴人抓得太用力了他掙脫不開，還有些疼。

「……你的意思是你不要在下面?」鳴人忽然想到，他好像一直沒有問過佐助的意願，因為他總是被動的，所以好像他壓上去是理所當然的。

「…也不是這樣，只是我是男人……可能沒辦法滿足你，而且說不定…你還會覺得噁心。」佐助撇了頭咬著下唇說道，耳根有些犯紅，在鳴人眼裡看來當然是"我的天，怎麼這麼可愛，彆扭的樣子也好棒啊!” ，佐助一邊說著還是一邊嘗試扯回自己手的主控權，可惜還是沒成功。

「怎麼可能覺得噁心啊我說!」鳴人一邊爆出心裡話一邊撲過去抱住佐助用他金黃色的腦袋狂蹭，就像是一隻大型獵犬。

「嗚!大白癡，很疼阿，還有手放開!」鳴人一下撲過來佐助有些驚嚇，然而鳴人的手還死死的抓住他的手腕現在又壓下來更疼了一些。

「喔喔!抱歉弄痛你了?!」鳴人連忙爬起來，捧著佐助的手端詳，白皙的手腕被他抓出了一掌瘀痕，剛剛自己太激動忘記控制力道了。

「沒事了。」佐助說著抽回自己的手轉了轉。

鳴人俯在他身上直直的看著他，對於突然安靜下來的鳴人佐助有些尷尬，突然鳴人低下頭，額頭底著額頭，天空般的眼睛直視著他對著佐助說道。

「佐助，我一直喜歡你，不管你是什麼樣子。」

同樣看著鳴人，佐助不知道為什麼眼眶有些發熱的感覺，咬了一下嘴唇細細的出聲:「……白癡。」

佐助說完身手勾過鳴人的脖子，湊上前輕啄了對方的嘴唇，分開後還故意舔了一下，勾起嘴角說道:「不是要做嗎?廢話還那麼多。」

鳴人在心裡瞬間機動了，他的愛人在赤裸裸的勾引他啊，天知道他等這天多久了!鳴人壓回去一把堵住佐助的嘴，因為動作太大牙齒還不小心喀破對方的嘴角，鳴人舔著佐助嘴角的血絲覺得他連血都好甜。

離開他的唇，鳴人順著往脖子舔下去，一手一邊扯開佐助的衣服在他胸口遊走。

「嗚….嗯，對了鳴人…你明天不是……要早起?」佐助還是想起鳴人最近總是一大早就不見人影，這樣做下去對方可能不用休息了。

「明天不用那麼早，嘿!你現在還有心思擔心這個?」鳴人撐起身有些不滿，這算是他們正是的第一次，佐助居然走神成這樣。

「如果…你明天辦公打瞌睡，會連累道鹿丸他們。」佐助想想覺得現在的時間點是否有些不妥。

「你居然跟我在床上還提別的男人。」鳴人完全抓錯了重點，賭著氣的一下扯開佐助身上的浴袍，拉開他的腿硬是擠到他雙腿中間。

「鳴人!」嚇到的佐助撐著身體本來想坐起身，卻被鳴人一下按回床上。

「你現在乖乖躺著就好了我說，不要想那麼多其他的。」

「好吧，隨你。」看著鳴人的表情，佐助慢慢放鬆身體，躺在床上略長的髮絲散落白色的床單上，形成黑白強烈的對比。

鳴人吞了一下口水，他在腦中模擬過不只一次這個畫面了，但當佐助真真實實的躺在他身下任他亂來時又不爭氣的緊張了起來。

「那…我…我開始了喔。」鳴人眨著眼看著佐助結巴的說道，緊張的樣子讓佐助覺得有些好笑，明明剛才是他一直要求的，真槍實彈來時反而在不好意思。

佐助勾起嘴角主動的身手勾過鳴人的脖子拉下來和他接吻，雙腳也順著纏上鳴人的腰，輕輕的透過衣服磨蹭著:「不快點嗎?」

鳴人沒忍住誘惑，紅著眼撲了過去，佐助雖然主動勾引了他，不過整體來說對這種事還是沒什麼經驗，基本上都是害羞到不行雖然他總是故意繃著一張臉，但鳴人還是多少看得出來他在害羞。

鳴人說實在也是個大齡處男，跟佐助磨磨蹭蹭親了一陣子，把兩人都搞的連紅氣喘要幹正事才發覺自己除了手動解決，比佐助好一點的大概就是看過那些小黃書吧，一時興起實在也沒什麼準備，兩人尷尬了一陣子最後鳴人找來了護手霜。

鳴人拿著從抽屜裡翻找出來之前別人送他他也沒用過的護手霜回到床上，拆了包裝看了一下還是薰衣草味的，跪在佐助身前把東西塗抹在自己手上，搬開佐助的腿自然的就要往他身後探去。

「等等!」不料才剛要碰到那個他妄想許久的入口，佐助就突然坐起身抓住他的手，他身上的浴袍幾乎只是掛在一手，另一邊手臂下空蕩蕩的衣服早就完全脫下，因為剛剛的前戲而出的汗水讓佐助略長的髮絲貼在臉頰邊，微微喘著氣，鳴人愣了一下想說剛才還好好的現在怎麼又突然喊停。

「怎麼了，你不要都這個狀況了現在又跟我要喊停啊我說。」鳴人尷尬的被佐助抓著手，想著佐助如果現在喊停，他又要孤單的去浴室解決他精神的小夥伴了。

「不…不是，只是…這種事。」佐助抓著他的手沒有要放開的意思，低著頭幾乎不敢直事鳴人的臉，鳴人看他發紅的耳根子就知道這個人又在害羞了，玩心大起的故意說道。

「嗯?哪種事?」鳴人故意笑著說，然後他感覺到佐助抓著他的手抖了一下，像是緊張的。

「就…就是。」佐助實在說不出口就是把手放到他身後的這件事情，吱吱嗚嗚的，鳴人明明知道他指的是什麼，這個樣子覺對是為了看自己丟臉的樣子故意的。

「你是指…把手放進去擴張?」決定不逗他了，鳴人說出佐助心中想的話，果然佐助瞪了他一眼甩開鳴人的手往後縮到床頭。

「你明明知道我想說什麼。」佐助縮在床頭有些賭氣的樣子，鳴人好笑的靠近想把他拉回來。

「你想什麼我怎麼會不知道。」鳴人靠近捧著佐助的臉一把親了一口，佐助沒有拒絕，只是在鳴人又要繼續剛才沒完成的動作時推著他說道。

「那個…可以不用嗎?你…你直接來就好了。」佐助總覺得這件事情比做愛本身還要來得讓人感到羞恥。

「直接來?那你受傷的，會很疼。」鳴人皺著眉看著推著他的佐助，認真的說道，更何況佐助沒有經驗事前準備不做好那可不行，至少書上都是這麼寫的。

「反正我不怕痛。」佐助推著鳴人的手低著頭無意的說道，話剛落下就感受到一股強大的力量拉著他壓到床上，佐助愣了一下瞪大眼睛，對上鳴人明顯帶著怒意的臉孔。

「……鳴人?」不知道鳴人怎麼突然生起氣來了，佐助小心的喚著，表情有些疑惑。

「......不要說這種話。」鳴人低著頭咬牙對著佐助說道。

「鳴人?」佐助眨了眨眼，還是有些不解。

「我不是只是想要發洩自己的慾望，我喜歡你在乎你，在乎你的感受懂嗎我說?!」本來是想好好的說完，最後鳴人還是忍不住的拔高聲音，他一直覺得佐助的態度雖然總是順著他，但好像哪裡不太對，他才發現在佐助的心裡，到底知不知道他宇智波佐助對漩渦鳴人有多重要。

「…我當然知道，你不是一直說我是你”最好的朋友嗎”?」沉默了一下佐助伸出手摸著鳴人的臉頰，勾著嘴角故意調笑，他認為要緩解現在的氣氛還是用這種方法最恰當。

「……你怎麼也學會用這句話調戲人了佐助。」鳴人黑著臉，這句話他被小櫻佐井之類的人不曉得調笑過幾次了，瞬間他剛才認真的氣氛都沒了。

「做你的”朋友”真累，要做的事還真多。」佐助還是故意講著鳴人的朋友論，要怪也只能怪當初鳴人實在發太多朋友卡了。

「切!朋友有很多，最好的只有一個!」鳴人有些不爽的反駁道。

「……你的意思是，你變相和我告白很久了嗎?」

「我!......呃，你不要老轉移話題我們幹正事呢!」鳴人啞口無言，不曉得佐助話術居然這麼好平時沉默不說話，一開口簡直嚇死人。

他們的初夜其實就是在有些微妙的情況下度過，最後佐助還是推不過鳴人乖乖做了擴張，本來他還推說要自己來，不過鳴人堅持說你自己不好用，而且還只有一隻手，硬是壓著佐助的腿幫他做了。

鳴人本來想像的初夜應該是乾柴烈火的一路幹到天亮，不過現實上那是不可能的，不論是佐助是第一次鳴人不敢太激烈，而且他明天也要上班，雖然鳴人還是壓著佐助來了兩次，並且在做完時才想起他連保險套都忘記準備，事後兩人累得直接互相枕著直接睡去。

隔天鳴人頂著黑眼圈被他的鬧鐘叫醒，為了不吵醒佐助他訊速的關掉鬧鐘，搔了搔頭坐起身，看著躺在身旁整個人蜷縮在被子裡只露出一點後腦的人幸福感瞬間就攀升上來，鳴人想拉開佐助的被子給他來個早安吻，無奈佐助抓了個老緊，他只好放棄。

下了床鳴人才想起昨天做完連澡都沒洗，跑的浴室裡簡單清理了一下換了衣服，給佐助留了一份早餐和字條後便出門了。

今天的陽光看起來也特別順眼，鳴人在前往火影樓了路上抬頭看著藍天想到。

小櫻會大略知道這段故事是有原因的，因為在當天晚上深夜他準備就寢前接到鳴人十萬火急的電話。

「喂喂喂!是小櫻嗎我說!」小櫻一接起手機鳴人震耳欲聾的喊聲傳了出來，害得她只能把手機拿遠離耳朵揉了一下腦袋。

「鳴人?你小聲一點，這麼晚了什麼事情?」感受到鳴人降低音量後小櫻重新把手機貼回耳朵邊問到。

「小櫻，你現在有空嗎，快來我家一趟!」鳴人的聲音很是著急，讓小櫻皺了一下眉頭，能讓鳴人這麼慌張的多半是佐助的事情。

「佐助君出了什麼事嗎?」

「不知道阿，他好像在發燒但又不讓我靠近阿我說。」鳴人回頭看向房間的門，他一回家就看到他早上留在餐桌上的東西全部都沒有被動過，有些生氣得想去找佐助和他說教。

一進房卻看到佐助整個人縮在被子裡，像是整天都沒下過床的樣子，他想靠近卻在剛碰到人時就被推開，佐助也整個人埋到被子裡，雖然只碰到一下下不過佐助身上的高溫還是透過被子傳到他手心上。

「我馬上過去，你等一下。」小櫻說著掛斷了電話，把居家服換下，拿起自己的簡易的醫療用具裝進包裡從窗戶直接跳了出去。

鳴人在客廳焦急的來回踱步，等了一陣子終於等到門口傳來的聲音，在小櫻還沒來得及敲下門時就充到玄關一把拉開大門，直接把連鞋子都沒來得及脫的小櫻拉進屋裡。

「小櫻醬!!你終於來了!」鳴人的焦急完全表露在臉上，哪還有一點下一代火影的穩重模樣。

「欸欸!鳴人至少讓我脫個鞋啊。」小櫻被鳴人拉著往臥室的方向走去，途中好不容易掙脫開來揍了鳴人腦袋一拳，在鳴人揉著被揍的地方時把鞋子脫了放回玄關。

「都要當火影的人了還這麼毛毛躁躁的。」小櫻雙手抱著胸對著鳴人碎念。

「不是啊，小櫻醬，事態緊急啊我說。」鳴人說著視線一邊飄向房間的方向，可以想像他心裡有多麼著急。

「……算了，快帶我去佐助君那裡吧。」小櫻搖了搖頭對鳴人說道，看他那麼擔心的樣子，自己還是快點去看狀況吧。

鳴人帶著小櫻來到他們的臥室，雖然早就有耳聞他們睡在一張床上，不過這對小櫻的打擊還是不小，自己小時候暗戀的人和小時後暗戀自己的人，現在他們兩個在一起了……小櫻嘴角不自覺得抽蓄了一下，明明是早就知道的事情了，春野櫻你要有身為醫生的素質，小櫻在心中默默的告訴自己。

「小櫻，快點啊。」鳴人站在床邊看著還待在房門口的小櫻催促著她。

「來了來了。」小櫻無奈的提起包走到床邊。

佐助把自己整個人埋在被子裡，連頭也沒有露出來，小櫻盯著床上那糰東西一站子看向鳴人，發現鳴人也呆看著他，忍不住舉起拳頭又往鳴人腦袋上招呼了一拳。

「看什麼看!把被子拉開啊!」

「欸?我嗎?」鳴人摀著腦袋心想小櫻真是越來越火爆了，看了看縮在被子裡的佐助，剛才他想靠近都完全被推開了。

「不然還有誰，他是你男朋友吧!」小櫻覺得自己額頭上不知道爆出幾個青筋了。

「嗯……喔好吧。」鳴人不知道為什麼從別人口中聽到佐助是自家男友的話心理忽然有些飄飄然，點了點頭靠近要拉開他的被子，不過他才剛碰到被角，佐助就下意識的扯了更緊。

「呃……怎麼辦啊我說，小櫻醬」鳴人無奈的收回手，用著求助的眼神看著身旁的小櫻，小櫻一陣無言的嘴角抽蓄。

「嘖!不會來硬的嗎你!」小櫻嘖一聲看著鳴人，以她多年的行醫經驗遇到不配合的病人最好的方法就是來˙硬˙的，於是小櫻捲起袖子推開手足無措的鳴人抓住被單邊緣一把掀起。

室內沉寂了三秒，小櫻從臉脹紅到回覆正常也只用了三秒，身為一個醫生沒少看過裸體，但是這個裸體是他前心上人並且身上還帶著許多情色的痕跡可就不一樣了，不過也只足以讓她心慌個三秒鐘，反到是一旁身為罪魁禍首的鳴人比她更慌張。

「啊啊啊!我昨天忘記給佐助穿衣服啦!」鳴人一把扯過被子蓋回佐助身上，被弄醒的佐助看到眼前兩個人自己還是一絲不掛的差點激動的開了寫輪眼。

「鳴人，按住他!」看著掙扎的佐助，額上留下來的汗水和發紅的臉頰明顯在發著高燒，冷靜下來的小櫻從包裡抽出安眠的鎮定劑，命令鳴人抓住佐助。

鳴人雖然還有些混亂，不過還是乖乖的按助掙扎的佐助，對方身上的高溫隔著自己的衣物傳遞過來，果然發燒了啊，好燙。

小櫻伸手抓住佐助的手，找到位置後準確的把鎮定劑施打進去，她用的是濃度最高的劑量，沒有過多久佐助果然不在掙扎眼皮也漸漸沉了下來昏睡了過去。

「呼……。」看著癱軟下來的佐助，兩人都鬆了一口氣，鳴人抹了一下額頭上的汗水，把佐助放回床上拉好被子蓋到胸前。

「鳴人，去拿毛巾和打一盆熱水來。」小櫻說著一邊帶上隔菌的手套，在包裡翻找著醫療用具，開始為佐助檢察。

鳴人點了點頭跑出房門，在鳴人拿著毛巾熱水回到房裡把東西擱在櫃子上時看見小櫻已經在收拾東西了。

「欸欸?妳這麼快要走了?」鳴人有些著急的看著小櫻又轉頭看著躺在床上睡著的佐助。

「這罐三餐飯後，睡前，一天四次。」小櫻摸出幾罐藥擺在鳴人眼前，冷著眼神對他說道:「這罐早晚各一次，這個睡前吃一次兩個。」小櫻又指著其它藥罐說道。

「欸欸等等!我一下記不起來。」鳴人慌張的從抽屜裡翻出便條紙紀錄，小櫻無奈的看不下去，抽過鳴人手中的紙筆幫她寫好藥物的使用時間和數量。

「小櫻這樣就可以了嗎，我看佐助很難受啊我說，是不是生了什麼大病?」小櫻一邊寫著鳴人的聲音一邊在她耳邊碎念，她幾乎差點把手中的筆捏斷。

「……鳴人。」小櫻咬著牙緩緩的說道。

「怎麼了?」

「你老實說……。」

「嗯嗯?什麼?」

「你們昨天做的時候沒有帶套對吧。」

「欸欸欸?!小櫻你怎麼突然說這個。」鳴人脹紅了臉，昨天太心急一時沒有準備就這麼直接上了。

「沒有帶套射在裡面又沒馬上清裡當然會發燒阿!白癡!你那些黃色小說看假的嗎!」小櫻忍不住爆了粗口拿這便條紙敲在鳴人腦袋上。

鳴人愣在原地……對了，昨天太興奮忘記清理了，真是糟糕。

「你現在，馬上帶著佐助君去浴室清裡，我要走了，不用送。」小櫻一把拎起自己的醫療包，走出房間，聽到房內傳來鳴人忙呼的聲音搖了搖頭。

她到底為什麼大半夜要被叫來這裡……

就某種角度來看小櫻也算是見證他們兩個的人之一，另外一個大概是鹿丸。

那段時間後小櫻一直有一個煩惱，雖然現在的小櫻覺得她當時的那個小煩惱如果能一直持續那該有多好。

那段時間鳴人在午休或是下班時總會跑到他這裡來煩她，不過後來小櫻得知鳴人跑來他這裡都是在被鹿丸驅離後，所以小櫻默默的也在心裡為鹿丸哀悼，未來的火影輔佐不好做啊鹿丸。

「所以…今天又怎麼了。」小櫻穿著大白掛，看著手上的文件連頭都沒抬，下一任火影正霸占著他診療室的椅子在那裡轉圈圈，今天鳴人比較早下班，而她還有病例沒有看完。

「我說阿，小櫻，佐助是不是討厭我啊。」鳴人有些無精打采的趴在桌上。

「又怎麼了。」小櫻放下筆無奈的看過去。

「一個月了…自從上次之後整整一個月沒有做了啊我說!」鳴人說著越發越激動拍著桌站了起來，小櫻直接伸出手拍在鳴人臉上把他推回去。

鳴人說的上次就是指他們的初夜，他本來以為經過那次之後他應該可以過上美滋滋的小日子，然而佐助自從那次之後再也沒有讓他碰過，雖然那次之後害的佐助鬧了三天肚子，吃了整整一個多星期的藥，不過因為那次的經驗他可是去好好研究過各種大全了不會在發生那種事情，鳴人在心中默默的握拳。

「你一定要光明正大的跟我說你們的房事嗎?不要忘了我當年的心上人還是佐助君啊。」小櫻揉了揉太陽穴無奈的坐在鳴人對面再度當一回感情諮詢師。

「但是鹿丸叫我去找別人說啊我說。」鳴人露出有些無辜的眼神，似乎想表示他真的不是自願來打擾小櫻的，但口中說出的話只想讓小櫻在給他一拳。

所以你果然也是常常跟鹿丸發類似的牢騷嗎?

「......鳴人這並不是重點。」小櫻嘴角抽蓄。

「啊?不是嗎?好啦不管啦，小櫻你說我該怎麼辦啊。」鳴人哀嚎了一聲又趴到桌子上去，一付問題沒有解決之前我是絕對不會走的模樣。

「…佐助君大概是……比較清心寡欲吧?」小櫻思考了一下嘗試說服鳴人，佐助那麼清冷的一個人，的確對這方面的事情比較不感興趣也是可以理解。

「……但是我忍的好苦啊我說。」每天看到自己的愛人在那裡晃來晃去，佐助又喜歡穿著寬鬆的浴衣，不時就露出白花花的鎖骨胸膛，全部都在誘惑著他，看的到吃不到就是在說他現在的情況，忍者要會忍耐……但這真的不能忍啊!

「不然你想要怎麼樣……勉強他?你如果一定要佐助君不會拒絕你的吧?」小櫻無奈的拖著下巴看著賴在桌子上的鳴人說道，這兩個人的個性她清楚不過了，鳴人雖然老是找人抱怨但也從不勉強佐助，佐助雖然總是拒絕的但鳴人若堅持多半也會答應。

「……怎麼可能。」鳴人低咕了一下，他怎麼可能勉強佐助，又抱怨著抬起頭說到:「小櫻妳說……佐助不會是性冷感吧我說。」

「哈?......呃…鳴人為什麼這麼說?」小櫻手一滑差點撞到桌子。

「可是不是很奇怪嗎，佐助都不會想做嗎，我們同居這麼久我甚至沒狀見過他打飛機。」鳴人直白的陳述他的想法，完全沒有考慮過他說話的對象還算是個花季少女。

說得好像你被佐助撞見過在自慰一樣，小櫻在內心吐著嘈，不知道鳴人是真的被佐助撞見過，並且還不只一次。

「這麼說來的確是……太清心寡欲了一點。」小櫻捏著下巴歪著頭。

「對吧!對吧!」見對方認同自己的話鳴人激動的拍桌站起身。

「好好…你冷靜一點，這裡是醫院。」小櫻安撫著鳴人讓他坐下，思考著到底該怎麼解決這個問題，或是該怎麼把鳴人趕回去，可按照鳴人今天的氣勢，沒找到解決方法前怕是不會輕易離開了。

「你說怎麼辦啊小櫻，我是不是該帶佐助去看個醫生，這個要看哪一科?婦產科?」鳴人乖乖坐下後又開始道出他的煩惱，不過說出的話讓小櫻忍不住翻了一個白眼。

「什麼常識讓你覺得必須要看婦產科啊。」小櫻翻了個白眼轉過身去在底層的抽屜翻找著，記得這裡有之前剛出沒多久的新藥，因為和自己的診科沒什麼相關所以被她丟在底層，乾脆送給鳴人用用好了。

「…不然要看什麼啊我說。」從小除了任務受傷沒什麼機會上過醫院的鳴人時在對那些門診分別不是很了解。

「不要想了，這個給你好了。」小櫻起身拿著一盒藥劑丟給鳴人。

「啊?這是什麼我說。」鳴人接過東西翻來覆去的看了一下，盒子背後寫著很多像是藥物成分的學名反正他是看不懂。

「嘛……類似於治療性冷感的藥吧，忍者專用。」小櫻想了一下對鳴人解釋到，這個藥不久前就上市了現在市面上也找得到這種藥的改良版，不過是濃度調低過的就是了，說是治療性冷感，據臨床反映來說反而是類似於魅藥的東西，不過偶爾用用增加情趣也不傷身。

「喔喔喔!真的有用!?」鳴人抓著那盒藥劑，一臉興奮的睜大眼睛。

「據說效果不錯......不過不要用太多啊，太常使用容易上……鳴人!」小櫻話說到一半，鳴人就站起身風風火火的衝了出去，只留下了一句聲音。

「謝謝了，小櫻醬!」

小櫻看著沒關好的診療室門，還一晃一晃的，無奈的搖了搖頭起身把門關好，算了隨他去吧，她整理好資料也想趕快下班了，如果不是被鳴人打擾她應該早就結束工作了才對。

 

這兩個人，都怎麼久了怎麼還是老讓人操心……

 

漩渦鳴人站在廚房有一段時間了，吞了一口口水，臉上的表情十分糾結，桌上放著的是被拆開包裝小櫻剛剛給他的那個藥劑盒子，鳴人抖著手取出其中一管藥劑，藥被做成像是試管狀的，透明的液體裝在玻璃試管內。

桌上放著一杯剛剛溫好的牛奶，佐助正在洗澡，現在是最好的時機，到底用還是不用，將來的七代目火影內心正在打著第五次忍界大戰。

最終鳴人小心的搬開試管，藥物強調的是無色無味，如果到進去了一定不會被發現吧，鳴人抖著手慢慢的把試管靠近杯子邊緣。

「鳴人?」

佐助的聲音突然從背後傳來，鳴人嚇的一個手滑整個試管直接整個掉進杯子裡，噗通的一聲，他連忙把東西取出來扔到一旁的垃圾桶，順帶把沾上牛奶的手指在褲子上蹭了蹭，裝做沒事的轉過身，看到洗完澡的佐助身上冒著熱氣，毛巾批在頭上，一手擦著頭髮，帶著些疑惑的眼神站在他身後。

「佐…佐助你出來了啊。」鳴人一做虧心事就不由自主的結巴起來。

佐助瞇起眼睛，看著像是做了什麼虧心事的鳴人，觀察了一下四周，佐助向前走了兩步靠近鳴人，看到桌上放著的牛奶伸手拿了起來晃了一晃。

「怎麼，都冷了，我在幫你熱一下?」

「不…不是，那個我。」鳴人結結巴巴的眼神飄移。

「不要熱嗎?」佐助說著歪了一下頭，毛巾順著滑落到肩上。

「不是啦，那個…不是我要的。」鳴人還是神色慌張，一邊揮著手一邊說道，眼神突然飄到他放在桌上的藥盒還沒有收起來，不過佐助好像沒有察覺的樣子。

「那是給我的?」看著一直結巴的鳴人，佐助覺得其中必有貓膩，瞄到鳴人的眼睛不停飄向的方向，轉了一下眼珠子，看到那裡放著一盒東西，把杯子放下伸手就拿起來看，鳴人見狀本想奪回去，但佐助先一個閃身必過撲過來的鳴人，看著包裝盒……

雖然不是完全看得懂上面寫的字的意思，不過大概還是猜得出來，佐助瞇起眼睛把東西放下，低頭看了看一旁的垃圾桶鳴人剛剛倉皇扔進去的東西，果然是開過的空試管。

「不…佐助你聽我解釋。」鳴人見事蹟敗露限在唯一剩下的方法就是實話實說跟佐助討饒了。

「你是想給我用嗎?」佐助一隻手指壓在那盒藥上面在桌上滑動。

「我…呃，那個……」雖然是很明顯的事情，不過鳴人還是有點難已承認他想給佐助下藥的心思。

「你很想做嗎鳴人?」打斷鳴人的話，佐助突然問了一個鳴人覺得簡直事廢話的問題。

「……這一個月你看不出來嗎，我明明表示很多次了。」鳴人有些洩氣的噘嘴說著，佐助明明拒絕了他很多次現在還說這種話。

「可是……會很麻煩。」佐助沉默了一下皺著眉頭說道。

「不!上次是我疏忽了我說。」鳴人激動的抓助佐助的肩膀，心想果然上次的事情給佐助留下了陰影，也是當然、佐助那之後幾乎躺了三天的床，他去上班時都還是擔心的留了影分身在家兩個人都累得不輕:「我會好好做準……」

「你照顧我會很麻煩吧。」鳴人話說道一半被佐助打斷，佐助還記得他很不舒服的那幾天，鳴人本來問他要不要去醫院，但他不喜歡那個地方而且在哪都是休息所以堅持待在家裡，鳴人實習的工作越來越繁忙，每天回來都一付很累的樣子，還要撥出力氣用影分身在家照顧他，連影分身看起來都不是很有活力。

那時候他躺在床上看到鳴人的影分身坐在床邊看著他，佐助跟他說不用看著他沒關係回本體那去吧，但影分身搖了搖頭堅持拒絕，說他走了本體會擔心的直接跑回家，佐助沒轍也就隨著他去了。

「佐助……。」鳴人吸了一下鼻子，沒想到佐助拒絕他的原因會是這個一下子抱住眼前的人，嚇得佐助在他懷裡掙扎:「不會在有那種事了我說!何況是我害你生病了那麼久。」

「鳴人!欸!抱太緊了你先放開我。」佐助說著一邊推著鳴人的肩膀。

「佐助我找過資料了，只要清理乾淨基本上就不會有問題我說!」鳴人拉開了一點距離說著，雙手還是放在佐助肩膀上。

「鳴人……你喜歡嗎?我的身體、跟我做愛?」

「我…我當然喜歡你啊佐助!」

佐助愣愣的看了鳴人一下，最後嘆了一小口氣眨了眨眼睛推開鳴人的手，在鳴人以為今天又要以失敗告終時，佐助直接拿起桌上的杯子仰起頭一口氣喝光裡面的東西。

在鳴人傻愣住的時候把佐助杯子放下，伸出舌頭輕輕舔了下嘴角沾到的牛奶，嘴腳勾起笑容，轉過身一手環住鳴人的脖子身後靠著餐桌把鳴人拉近，曖昧的在鳴人耳邊吐著氣說道:「不是想做嗎?不快點?」

「等等等!佐助那個裡面，我…我放了，那個藥。」鳴人有些慌亂，剛剛佐助不是知道自己在裡面下了藥了嗎。

「我知道……你不是想要給我用嗎?」佐助近距離的看著鳴人的雙眼，眨了眨眼，居然用著一臉無辜的表情。

「你不……不是知道那是什麼嗎?」面對佐助赤裸裸的挑逗鳴人不爭氣的紅了臉。

「嗯…我知道那是什麼…..你喜歡?」佐助說著抬起腿勾了鳴人的小腿讓兩人更加貼近，感覺到身體已經開始有些變化，好像……有點熱。

「我…呃。」佐助勾著他，兩人的身體幾乎貼在一起，鳴人呼吸開始克制不住的急促起來，這麼勾人的佐助……真的是那個藥的原故?說喜歡當然是喜歡的吧，這麼主動的佐助真的不多見，平常肯親他一下自己就快飛上天了。

「我看得出你在想什麼。」佐助說著瞇著眼笑了，勾著他的脖子送上自己的嘴唇，他們撕吻了一陣子分開時兩人都在喘氣，佐助的身子熱的厲害，這藥效是不是太強了一點。

「你…..怎麼看得出來?」

「你太好看穿了，像是你現在想要我的身體想要的發狂。」佐助說著一手捧著鳴人的臉，笑的像偷腥的貓。

「啊啊!是啊，我是想要宇智波佐助想的要瘋了!」鳴人無奈的配合，即便這些都是實話。

聽著鳴人的話，佐助撐起身坐到餐桌上，伸出手像是在邀請他共舞，身後窗戶外的月光灑落在佐助的身上映照著他身上白色的浴衣，鳴人才覺得他當時見到的光景，簡直美得……像是一幅畫一般，如此不真實。

像是著了魔一般，鳴人貼近身體捧起佐助的臉，看著佐助還是在對他微笑，慢慢的又吻上那張唇，佐助配合的打開嘴接受入侵者的侵入，瞇起眼睛看著鳴人沉醉的表情，伸出舌頭纏住鳴人伸過來的舌。

面對如此主動的佐助，鳴人有些意外的招架不住，明明兩個人對接吻應該都沒有太多經驗，佐助的吻技為什麼會那麼好?分開後鳴人揉著佐助的頭髮喘得比對方還要厲害，兩人的身上都出了些汗，雖然外面是大冬天的。

「你…什麼時候技術這麼好的。」鳴人甚至都要懷疑佐助是不是找別人偷練過，還是他之前根本是裝的。

「是你技術太差。」佐助調笑的勾起嘴角，順帶伸出舌頭舔了舔嘴腳勾出的銀絲，動作放的很慢，在鳴人看來那艷紅的小舌簡直在刻意勾引著他。

「你故意的?」鳴人雙手撐在佐助身體兩側的桌上，把對方索載自己懷中逼近。

「嗯?」然而佐助卻沒有一點緊張感，臉不紅氣不喘的把手搭在鳴人肩上。

「你在誘惑我?你知不知道你剛才的表情看起來有多色。」鳴人指的是佐助剛才舔著唇的樣子。

「嗯…那你接受這個誘惑嗎?漩渦鳴人先生?」佐助說著手一邊輕觸著從肩把慢慢往下滑，手從鳴人的衣服下擺鑽進去把鳴人的T恤整個撩了起來。

「樂意之至。」鳴人露出笑容，順著佐助的動作一把把自己的上衣脫了扔在腳邊，摟住眼前的人整個壓到餐桌上， 開始舔吻著他的肌膚，由於剛洗完澡又或者是藥物的效果佐助的身體的溫度幾乎像是發燒一般的熱。

「嗚…嗯。」佐助順著他的動作躺在桌上，抓住鳴人的髮根任他在自己脖子啃咬發出輕輕的呻吟聲。

鳴人一邊在脖子和鎖骨間吻著，發出”啾啾”的吮吸聲，留下一個個屬於他的印記，雙手一邊扯開佐助浴衣的腰帶，把衣服整個敞開又往下開始攻佔。

「佐助的身體真的很美啊，以前老是穿的那麼暴露，也不怕別人有非分之想?」鳴人嘴上說著一邊壞心的揉捏著佐助的乳尖。

「嗚嗯…會這麼想的…只有你吧混帳。」佐助忍不住的把手背覆在嘴上，卻沒有阻止鳴人玩弄他胸部的動作。

「是嗎?據我知道對你有非分之想的人只多不少啊我說。」鳴人輕彈了一下對方的乳尖，滿意的看到佐助一抖，想想佐助之前那些召人眼的服裝略有不爽，尤其是那套開了大半個胸口的白色和服，衣服隨便一飄就要被看光了，偏偏本人沒有一點自覺。

「啊嗯……。」佐助輕哼了一下，手撫著鳴人的臉讓他和自己對視，瞇起眼睛露出笑容開口:「但是能這樣對我的…只有你。」沒錯要是他宇智波佐助不答應，誰動得了他?隨便開一個天照就能把他稍到連渣都不剩。

鳴人克制不住內心的激動，只好用行動來表達，比剛才稍加用力的舔著佐助的身體，來到腹部在肚臍眼打轉，惹的佐助有些搔癢的扭著身子堆著鳴人的肩膀。

「嗚…別玩，很癢。」佐助推著鳴人，但鳴人似乎玩上癮似的怎樣也不肯離開，在鳴人終於放過佐助時，佐助本來鬆了一口氣，沒想到對方直接拉起他的大腿把頭埋在他的腿間吻著他大腿內側的嫩肉。

「佐助你的腿好白，怎麼保養的?」鳴人一邊吮吸著抬眼說著調戲佐助的話。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」佐助撇了鳴人一眼，並不想回答他。

鳴人聳了聳肩，他也沒想過要得到佐助的答案，只是真的一直覺得佐助的腿很漂亮，又長又直，鳴人就這麼著迷似的抬起佐助的腿，捧著他的小腿吻著膝蓋一路摸到佐助的腳掌。

已前鳴人就一直覺得佐助穿的忍者鞋露的後腳跟簡直在惹人犯罪，現在佐助因為沒有機會出村子，平時出門也都習慣穿著木屐所以沒什麼機會看到了，其實鳴人心中隱隱有些失望。

鳴人想著不由自主的捧著佐助的腳掌輕吻他的腳背，像是臣服於自己君主的騎士一般，卻是嚇得佐助抽回了腳，鳴人抬起頭看著佐助半撐著身體躺在桌上，一隻腳還懸在半空中。

「你在想什麼，很髒。」佐助皺著眉頭說到。

「你剛洗完澡哪有什麼髒不髒的。」興致被打斷鳴人感到有點掃興賭著氣說道，不過佐助沒有要退讓的意思。

「腳踩在地上，難道你會去舔地板?」佐助瞇起眼反駁，雖然潮紅的臉讓他氣勢弱掉了一半。

「好好好，說不過你，我舔其它地方就是我說。」鳴人說著堵住了佐助的嘴，心想佐助明明全身都熱到不行了怎麼還有空想這些。

在佐助還沒來得及想到鳴人是用剛剛舔過他的腳的嘴在和他接吻時，鳴人就把手伸到佐助身下，隔著底褲揉捏著那個早就開始興奮的性器，很快佐助就被拉去注意力。

「嗚……嗚嗯。」鳴人的手慢慢的磨蹭著，然後探入佐助的底褲，佐助配合的抬起腰讓鳴人把褲子拉下卡在大腿中央，鳴人用纏著繃帶有些粗糙的手慢慢的套弄對方的性器，很快佐助就完全興奮起來，躺在餐桌上不斷蹭著身下的衣服呻吟。

「舒服嗎佐助?」

「啊……啊嗯，嗚……嗯。」佐助感到眼前一陣模糊，因快感產生的淚水蓋過了他的眼眶，打轉著從眼角留下。

鳴人看佐助依附被情慾弄得失神的樣子，更加賣力於手上的動作。

「嗚呃…鳴…鳴人。」佐助掙扎著撐起身，推開鳴人的手踢著腿把礙事底褲整個退下扔到一邊，雖然整個身體都發熱的想要更多，但佐助還是整個坐起身在餐桌邊緣額頭靠在鳴人的胸前，伸手拉開鳴人已經撐出傘狀的褲頭。

佐助盯著看了一下把手伸進去，照著和鳴人剛剛差不多的手法揉捏，很快就聽道上頭傳來鳴人的喘息聲，於是佐助伸手把鳴人的底褲拉下，粗大的性器彈了出來，前端已經開始冒出白液，佐助一邊用手套弄著一邊抬起腿用大腿蹭著鳴人的腰，另一邊抬起頭和鳴人索吻。

鳴人捧著佐助的頭瘋狂的啃咬著對方的唇，一邊配合著佐助手上的動作擺著腰，佐助的手心有著長年臥刀磨出來的繭，略顯粗糙的觸感反而更加的刺激鳴人的神經。

「呃…佐助?」在快感充斥著大腦時，佐助突然停了手，推開鳴人，在鳴人還沒反應過來時往後躺到桌上，面對著鳴人張著雙腿。

「你不會…想用手就射吧。」鳴人看佐助一臉潮紅微微喘著氣汗水從額邊滑落勾著嘴角媚惑的看著他。

佐助用腳勾著鳴人讓他快點過來，鳴人卻突然推開了他跑到一邊的櫥櫃蹲下來，佐助不知所以的撐起身看過去，鳴人蹲在櫃子前在最下層的拉門裡取出了一個盒子，抱著盒子回來放在他身旁的桌上，佐助瞄了一眼看到裡面不外乎是潤滑劑、保險套和一些情趣用品，不知道鳴人什麼時候準備了這些。

「嘿嘿，之前去買的，準備的夠周到吧。」上次被小櫻罵過後，鳴人一天晚上下班後跑去成人用品店，在店附近猶豫了一下還是決定用了變身術在過去，然後被店主推銷了一大堆東西。

看著鳴人一臉我很厲害的樣子吧，佐助面無表情作為回應，他側過身伸手在裡頭翻了翻拿出了潤滑劑，丟給鳴人。

鳴人接住後俐落的拆開包裝把潤滑液擠在手上，有些涼涼的，無色無味，在手上抹了一下後鳴人壓低身子，手往佐助伸下探去，在佐助大腿跟揉捏了一陣子後慢慢探入他身後的穴口。

「嗯……。」感受到身下被異物入侵，其實沒有太難受的感覺，反而涼涼的潤滑液讓燥熱的身體感到舒服。

鳴人很快就能用三根手指在裡頭順利的抽插，佐助也一直發出舒適的呻吟聲，身下的穴口溼答答的泛著水光，鳴人舔了一下嘴角，沒有事先詢問過佐助就把頭埋到他的股間，一手捧著佐助的臀部拉開大腿用舌頭侵犯著敏感的後穴。

「嗚啊…嗯…鳴!鳴人…啊哈。」後穴被舔弄的感覺讓佐助一下慌了神，扭著腰想逃開卻被鳴人緊緊按住，感受到鳴人的舌先是繞著入口打轉，然後又刺入穴口在抽出，沒過多久佐助就被刺激的大張著口喘氣，整個人被汗水淋的濕漉漉的。

「嗚…不…不要了，啊嗯…鳴人出…去嗯啊。」佐助一邊求饒著一邊想推開鳴人，耐合軟綿綿的動作沒有任何威脅性，待鳴人玩夠了以後才放過被舔的紅腫的小穴，舔著嘴角抬起頭，看到佐助臉上淚水汗水和唾液交雜在一起，紅著臉喘氣，一付慘兮兮的模樣。

「佐助你很舒服吧，這裡都這樣了。」鳴人撐起身，用手握住佐助完全挺立的性器慢慢揉捏，然後靠近壓上佐助的身子兩人的下身緊貼著，鳴人一手拉著佐助的腰一手握住兩人的性器靠在一起磨擦套弄。

「啊…啊嗯。」佐助勾住鳴人的脖子，發出低沉誘人的喘息聲。

佐助眼神有些渙散，迷迷濛濛的看著鳴人同樣染滿情慾的臉，鳴人是需要他的，鳴人喜歡他的身體，跟自己做愛會感到快感，對，鳴人是需要他的，就算可能只是需要他的身體也沒有關係，只要鳴人是需要他的。

「鳴…鳴人，你不…不進來嗎?」佐助扶著鳴人的肩膀瞇著眼看著他問道，身體燥熱難耐，後穴不斷收縮著一點一點的吐出剛剛被推入體內的潤滑劑，染滿了股間甚至滴落到桌面，他現在需要被鳴人進入，確定自己是被需要的。

鳴人抬起頭來，停下了手上的動作，撐起身輕吻了一下對方的唇，伸長了手在盒子裡摸出一個保險套，拿在眼前才要撕開包裝佐助卻比他更快的把東西奪去扔到一邊。

「欸佐助?」

「不用那個，你直接進來。」佐助看著他，眼神是很堅定。

「這樣你又會鬧肚子的。」鳴人揉了一下佐助的頭髮哄著他，伸手又要去拿保險套卻再度被佐助阻止。

「清理乾淨就可以了。」佐助抓著鳴人的手說道:「不會有事。」

「佐助……。」鳴人還在猶豫，佐助卻搶先一步伸手扶著鳴人的性器抵到自己的穴口，慢慢的磨蹭，邀請著對方的進入。

「快點……你不想要嗎?」佐著一邊自發的向下壓著身體，試圖吞入性器的頭部一邊勾上鳴人的脖子用泛著水光的眼睛看著鳴人。

「是你自找的。」鳴人咬著牙在也忍不下去扶著佐助的腰一口氣強行頂入那個溫軟的地方。

「啊!...嗯。」突然一下頂到深處佐助向後仰起脖子，後穴擴張到極致幾乎有些撕裂的疼痛感本能的收縮著想抵擋著入侵者，但是佐助並不在意，很快的自己開始動起腰催促著鳴人快點動作。

接收到佐助催促的訊息，鳴人拉起佐助一邊的腿掛在肩上，開始規律的挺動腰部在被潤滑後濕滑酥軟的腸道內大力導幹。

佐助整個人躺在桌上，被頂的一晃一晃，一隻腿被鳴人架住讓他有點找不到平衡點，只好手緊抓著餐桌邊緣，鳴人似乎是被情慾沖昏了腦剛開始還想慢慢的讓他適應，沒過多久便忍不住的壓著他的腿在他體內橫衝直撞，幾乎是有些粗暴，果然是因為忍了一個月了，在鳴人沒看到的地方佐助忍不住勾起了微笑，鳴人因為他感到舒服，鳴人需要他，他可以讓他失去理智。

「佐助…佐助。」鳴人一邊抽插著一邊忘情的叫著佐助的名字，感覺到佐助在每次聽到自己叫他名字的時候，穴口都會忍不住一縮，絞的他心癢。

「嗚嗯……嗯啊。」鳴人抓著他的腰不停變換著角度在裡頭頂弄，似乎每次磨過其中一個地方時他都會整個人發軟，不自主的自己動著腰讓鳴人不斷的撞擊那個讓發狂的地方。

「佐助喜歡這邊嗎?」鳴人也發現了只要頂佐助那個點他就會特別敏感大腿抽蓄，之後都一次次的刻意頂向那個地方。

「嗯…那哩，好…好癢。」佐助扭著腰，後穴裡的搔癢感爬了上來，他需要更多摩擦來解決，本來垂在桌邊的腳勾上了鳴人的腰把他往自己壓，讓鳴人更深入的頂進自己體內。

「哈…哈啊。」兩人都在喘著氣，鳴人短短的髮根留不住汗水順著下巴滴到佐助腹部上。

不知道過了多久，敏感點一次次的被頂弄，佐助覺得自己就快要達到高潮，整個人喘得厲害。

「鳴…鳴人我…啊嗯。」

「想去了嗎?」鳴人也理解佐助的意思，不停頂弄著他體內敏感點的同時，手覆上佐助的性器，上下套弄，在佐助高潮之下收緊的後穴裡鳴人也達到快感的巔峰。

在射出來之前鳴人趕緊抽出自己的性器把精液全都射到佐助的大腿根上，佐助高潮之後癱軟在桌上腹部沾染著自己射出來的精液，大腿上滴著鳴人剛剛射上去的東西意外的看起來很是色情。

「嗚嗯……」佐助在桌上蹭了一下，鳴人射在他腿上的液體滴到了地板上，佐助有些失神的坐起身，卻突然被鳴人捧住臉狂吻，還沒回過神的佐住一下子有些跟不上鳴人的節奏。

糾纏中鳴人又卡進他的雙腿間，佐助感受到鳴人的下身又挺立了起來，鳴人終於放開佐助的唇，拉著佐助下了餐桌，佐助站在桌旁還沒回過神就被鳴人轉過身子壓在餐桌上。

「嗚嗯!」還沒準備好佐助就感受到鳴人從後面突然又把粗壯的性器頂了進來，佐助的上半身整個趴在桌上，鳴人從背後抱著他有些癱軟的腰，開始一下下的動起來。

他的腿有些癱軟，如果不是鳴人抓著他的腰可能會直接攤坐到地上，鳴人在他背後不斷的啃咬著，同時進入體內的性器越來越凶猛的頂撞著。

後穴不斷被頂入撐開，穴口摩擦的有些生疼，裡頭的媚肉被操的通紅，抽插中被翻出來又狠狠頂入，一下一下的撞擊發出啪啪的聲響，伴隨著先前潤滑的液體和前列腺液在抽插中從交合出液出。

「嗯…啊 嗯，嗚啊。」佐助把額頭靠在手臂上，任著身後的人動作，沒有一絲抵抗，汗水隨著髮絲低落到桌面上，這時鳴人伸出一隻手撥弄著佐助的鬢角把他勾到耳後，在佐助疑惑得表情下說道。

「我想看你的表情。」

佐助轉過頭看到鳴人染滿情慾的笑容，也笑了。

『我想不出任何被你喜歡的理由，但如果你是喜歡我的身體，那我會全部給你。』

佐助回憶起以前的事情，那個時候鳴人幾乎天天性致都很高的每晚纏著他，雖然有些累，但其實他內心深處是開心的，倒是最近可能是工作上太累了，鳴人回家甚至常常倒在沙發就上睡著，佐助還要花力氣把他搬回臥房，雖然鳴人總是在佐助把他扶起來的時候就會醒過來。

小櫻站在佐助面前，有些猶豫的樣子，她知道佐助的心理狀態有些問題，從鳴人的話語中也能多少透露出一些，但她自己知道這不是她能多管的事情，她能做到的頂多就是保持佐助身體機能正常。

佐助找她要那種藥實際上也不是第一次了，在佐助第一次找自己想要那種藥時小櫻還嚇了一跳，本來怎麼想也是鳴人來要才對啊，那時候雖然自己猶豫了一下但看佐助認真的樣子還是用了一點管道幫佐助用來，拿到之後佐助甚至認真的道了謝。

但小櫻第一次給鳴人的那盒藥劑其實是未完成的實驗品，之後在市面上流動的因為怕人體負擔太重都是改良過降低濃度的藥劑，不知道是不是佐助本身有抗藥性的關係，後來他還曾來找小櫻委婉的表達上次給他的東西用起來沒有感覺。

那次之後小櫻認真的教導了一下對方這種東西不要常常用，你們雙方身體功能上面又沒有什麼問題，說道底那是治療的藥物，叫佐助不要再亂用很傷身體，佐助閩了一下嘴，沒有反駁，小櫻那時以為他是聽懂了，沒有想到這個傢伙腦子很死。

大概是那件事過後的一兩個星期，那天小櫻剛好執夜班，已至於接近半夜了還待在醫院裡，在醫院小櫻就接到鳴人的電話，聲音聽起來很急的樣子，不知道出了什麼事情，鳴人是說了他馬上要帶佐助過來叫自己準備一下。

小櫻是聽的出鳴人很急，但什麼狀況都沒有說明，這樣她怎麼知道自己該準備些什麼東西，總而言之她是先把自己專用的診療室給空下來了，當鳴人摸著窗子把佐助帶來時他不知道是該無奈還是該生氣。

鳴人急著說佐助身體一直很燙，而且有些神智不清，本來以為是普通的感冒之類的，但小櫻很快就感受到佐助的查克拉異常的混亂，沒錯就像是被灌了過多催情藥，覺得事情不大對靜，小櫻拉開佐助的衣領果然看到青青紫紫的斑駁痕跡，轉過去對鳴人說道。

「鳴人我問你佐助喝了催情藥嗎?」

「啊?催情藥?什麼我不知道啊我說，我…我一回家他就這個樣子了，他不是發燒了嗎我說。」鳴人有些冤望，他今天一打開家門佐助就熱情的跟什麼一樣的貼上來纏住他，怎麼說鳴人也是個正常的青年，面對戀人這樣子當然是脫了褲子就上，不過這樣來回做了好幾便他也覺得哪裡不太對勁，今天佐助也熱情過了頭吧。

他們纏綿了很久從客廳地板到沙發一路做回床上，來來回回鳴人自己都不曉得都射了多少次了，難得連他都覺得累到懶得動了佐助還是拉著自己壓在他身上張開腿勾著他的腰，眼神幾乎沒有焦距，身體很燙而且全身都在抖，和興奮時的發抖不太一樣，但是佐助一直微笑著，即使根本說不出一句完整的話。

覺得佐助真的有點問題，鳴人拍拍他的臉問著佐助還好嗎，佐助輕輕的搖著頭沒有說話，撐起身子坐起來想靠近鳴人和他接吻，但還沒吻到就眼前發黑昏了過去，鳴人嚇了一跳連忙扶住對方，心想不會真的事做的過火了，但佐助只昏了一下很快就醒來了。

佐助緩緩張開眼睛時剛好看到鳴人抱著他擔心的表情，佐助又笑了，他伸出手摸摸鳴人垂在耳邊的髮絲:「…還…還要嗎?」

「別鬧了，快休息我們去洗澡。」鳴人說完下了床，俯身要把佐助抱起來，佐助卻掙扎著推開他，自己下了床，踏著有些虛浮的腳部一邊走一邊說著:「…我先去放熱水。」

擔心佐助會走不好鳴人還是跟了上去，洗完澡鳴人給佐助吃了退燒藥，但晚上佐助的體溫卻一直沒有降下來，跟他說話對方也有些胡言亂語，沒說三句話就問鳴人是不是想做了然後就要去扒鳴人的褲子，搞得鳴人哭笑不得，鳴人想佐助不會是燒糊塗了，想著還是打給了小櫻，一聽見小櫻說她還在醫院便直接把佐助帶了過來。

「佐助的症狀……跟你解釋你也不懂，總之他現在查克拉失調，導致高溫不斷才會有些神智不清。」看完佐助的症狀小櫻跟鳴人解釋道，至於原因她大概也能猜個八九不離十，但保險起見他還是先抽了佐助的一點血拿給護士去化驗。

「那…那現在怎麼辦啊?」鳴人看著躺在病床上眨著眼看著他們兩人的佐助，一付很無害的樣子，不過就是這麼一付有些呆滯的樣子讓鳴人更加擔心。

「嘛…你不用擔心，不是很困難的問題。」小櫻一邊說著一邊拿出藥劑抽進針管裡拉起佐助的手找準位置施打進去，沒錯，暫時壓制不是什麼大問題重要的事後續的藥物排毒還有心裡治療。

「鎮定的藥劑，有安眠作用不用擔心，這樣等一下比較好處裡。」小櫻一邊坐著手上的動作一邊跟鳴人解釋。

然後鳴人看小櫻又拿了幾個捲軸攤在桌上，還有瓶瓶罐罐的藥劑，他對這些東西很不理解，也就只能呆看了，頂多在小櫻叫他幫忙拿個東西的時候幫把手，小櫻擺弄著那些東西的時候，小護士拿了化驗報告過來地給小櫻後退了出去。

「啊…果然啊，佐助這傢伙。」小櫻拿著化驗單自言自語，鳴人有些緊張，小櫻用”傢伙”來形容佐助可是不多見的事情。

「怎…怎麼了嗎?」

「跟我猜想的一樣，他藥物上癮。」小櫻把化驗單丟到一邊去，繼續調配手上的藥劑，混合好後施打進佐助的身體裡，然後帶上手套手中綠色的查克拉再佐助胸口泛起。

見小櫻認真的模樣，鳴人也不敢多話，站在一旁看著小櫻進行治療，末約過了十幾分鐘小櫻才停下手，走回辦公桌在病歷表上刷刷的寫著自然後叫了護士來，準備上面要的藥物。

「上癮?佐助怎麼會藥物上癮?」鳴人顯然是有些意外。

「你天天和他住一起，問我就不對了吧。」小櫻扶著額頭，覺得這兩個人都不讓人省心。

「可是……佐助沒有什麼奇怪的啊。」

「你仔細想想，真的沒有嗎，還記得我給過你的治療性冷感的藥嗎，從那次之後。」

「呃…這樣說的話，佐助好像從那之後就……。」鳴人說著搔了搔臉頰，他不知道該怎麼委婉的跟小櫻說出，從那之後佐助特別常找他上床這件事。

「到底怎麼樣?」看著結結巴巴的鳴人小櫻又是有些不耐煩的。

「就是那個，佐助好像……特別主動我說。」

「你是指你們之間的性行為對嗎。」小櫻雙手抱胸，完全一付早料到的模樣。

「嗯…對。」

「你知道嗎鳴人，佐助來找我要過那個藥，就是我上次給你的那個。」

「佐助還找你要過?」鳴人有些意外，他其實並不知道佐助有找過小櫻，之前小櫻給他的那一盒藥劑也在第一晚被佐助知道後就不翼而飛，鳴人以為是佐助把他處理掉了。

「看來你並不知情。」小櫻說著一邊指著化驗單上跟鳴人說道:「讓佐助上癮的就是這裡面添加的一種成分，你知道這種東西類似於催情劑，控制查克拉到影響腦部用多了會產生依賴性，我可以保證這一兩個月佐助跟你做前絕對都有用這種藥。」

「……他為什麼要這樣。」鳴人看著躺在床上還閉著眼的佐助伸出手撥開他額前的髮絲。

「詳細原因你要問本人了，不過鳴人，我可以跟你說，佐助他很不安是真的，你們應該好好談談，我先去拿藥，你看著他，應該不用太久就會醒來。」小櫻說著脫下手套扔到垃圾桶裡拉開診療室的門走了出去。

小櫻走後鳴人拉過椅子坐在佐助床邊，看著床上躺著的人有些自責，不安嗎……自己是不是神經太大條了，還以為佐助最近越來越肯接受他了，什麼奇怪的花招他都會陪自己玩，他在家的時候露出的笑容也比以往還多，唉…….自己真是大白癡啊，佐助在煩惱什麼怎麼都不知道，鳴人想著煩腦的抓著自己的頭髮。

就在鳴人煩惱的敲打自己腦袋的時候，一隻有點冷的手抓住了鳴人正自殘的手，鳴人一驚訝抬起頭來，看到正用有些擔心眼神看他的佐助，不對啊你擔心什麼，怎麼說也是我擔心你吧，鳴人在內心想到。

「佐助你醒了!」鳴人反抓過佐助的手。

「……幹嘛打自己。」佐助看著鳴人平淡的問道，好像也不在意自己現在才剛從病床上醒來，扭動著身體要坐起來鳴人見狀馬上放開手去扶他，讓佐助靠在床背上坐好。

「幹嘛打自己。」坐好身後佐助又轉頭看向鳴人認真的再問了一遍。

「…...因為覺得自己是大白癡。」沉默了一下鳴人開口說道，自己真的太遲鈍，佐助有問題小櫻都感覺得出來自己天天和他待再一起居然沒多大的感覺，佐助的態度變得比以往軟的多，他以為是佐助終於接受他，佐助看起來不如已前有活力，他認為是因為木葉給他的限制，所以更努力的對上頭爭取佐助的自由限度，佐助對情事變的異常熱情，他以為是心意相通後佐助平時沒事所以喜歡找他做，鳴人也樂得開心，因為佐助也很享受的樣子，沒想到今天小櫻一句，佐助很不安，是的，他怎麼就沒有想過，整個木葉佐助能信任的人一隻手就能算出來，想殺他的人多到不用算，他怎麼可能安心。

「你本來…就是個超級大白癡。」看著鳴人一臉憂鬱的樣子，佐助伸出手捏了一下他的臉頰笑到。

「佐助……。」鳴人握住佐助的手到床上，直視著對方的眼睛緩緩說道:「你……知道今天為什麼來醫院嗎?」

「…感冒吧。」佐助愣了一下別過頭。

「看著我佐助。」看到佐助逃避的樣子鳴人伸手把對方的臉班回來面自己，不過佐助還是別開他的眼神一直看著床單:「你藥物上癮，你知道嗎?!」

「……那又怎樣。」佐助抿著唇，沉默了一下吐出幾個字，成功讓鳴人怒氣都上來了。

「佐助!」鳴人一激動站起身椅子都倒了，抓住佐助的肩膀瞪著他，從已前到現在都一樣，眼前的人從來不把自己的身體當一回事，明明現在自己能在他身邊照顧他，卻還是讓佐助把他自己搞成這樣，到底誰才是笨蛋，鳴人想著手中的力道控制不助把佐助抓的有些疼。

「鳴…人?」看著整個人炸起來的鳴人，佐助有些驚訝，不知道對方為什麼要這麼生氣，這也不是多嚴重的事，至少不會危害到性命。

「總而言之…你…不要再用那個藥了。」注意到自己沒控制好力道，鳴人放輕手，扶在佐助肩膀上。

「為什麼?」佐助奇怪的看著他，在佐助眼裡自己用藥和鳴人做的話，身體反應特別敏感更容易興奮，也更能承受對方過多的精力，鳴人看來也很開心的樣子，應該沒有問題才對。

「是我太自以為是了，如果你真的要用藥才能和我做下去的話，那我不做也沒關係，你這樣傷身體。」鳴人說著摸了摸佐助垂在耳邊的髮絲，他想到佐助用藥的原因是因為對著他沒有辦法有感覺，只好用那種類似催情劑的東西，用了那種東西，就算是個陌生人在眼前也能跟他上床吧，不過就另一個角度想佐助也真的很為他著想。

「不是!...你不喜歡?」聽完鳴人的話佐助愣著瞪大眼睛，一把抓住鳴人的手，不知道為什麼鳴人感覺在他眼裡看到那種將要被拋棄的恐懼感。

「你…在說什麼?」鳴人有些不解，除了佐助的話，還有他現在的神情。

「你不是喜歡和我做嗎?為什麼現在不要?!」佐助很久沒有這樣激動的大聲說話，讓鳴人都有些愣住了，看鳴人不說話，佐助爬起身把鳴人一把拉坐在床上，鳴人都不知道他剛醒來是哪來的力氣。

鳴人一坐在床上佐助就靠過去伸手欲解鳴人的褲頭一邊低下頭去，鳴人嚇到連忙把對方拉起來按回床上站起身:「別鬧了!你在做什麼?!」

佐助坐在床上抬起頭看著對他吼聲的鳴人，慢慢垂下僅剩的一隻手在床邊，低下頭。

“所以……你不再需要我，連你都不需要我了……鳴人。”

「佐助?......佐助?」看著安靜下來的佐助，鳴人意識到自己對一個病人太大聲了，鳴人坐到床邊伸手扶住對方，看佐助不裡他又拍了拍他的臉頰。

「你怎麼了，不要亂想，我是擔心你我說。」

「……擔心什麼?」聞言佐助緩緩抬起頭看著鳴人。

「你的身體啊，把你帶回村還沒照顧好你那怎麼行啊，光是小櫻就會打死我。」

「有什麼好擔心的，我沒怎麼樣。」佐助偏過頭去，或許是已前受過太多足以至死的傷都活過來了，讓他覺得現在也沒什麼。

「剛從病床上醒來的人說這種話一點都沒有說服力啊我說。」鳴人拉過佐助的手掌輕輕的揉著對方的掌心，佐助的手有些冷鳴人試圖靠自己的溫度和摩擦讓對方的手溫暖衣些。

「……鳴人。」過了一會兒佐助出聲叫了鳴人。

「嗯?」正專注於手上的鳴人隨意應了一聲。

「你……厭倦了嗎?」

「什麼厭倦?」稍微停下手上的動作鳴人抬起頭，看著佐助輕咬著下唇。

「就是…和我…在一起。」佐助咬著唇低下頭:「怎麼想我都……只是個麻煩。」鳴人護著他本來就受到很多外界的壓力，鳴人極力爭取他的自由限度他也知道，有時候他覺得自己就是一個膽小鬼，明明只要選擇離開，甚至選擇死亡就沒事了，一種選擇會讓他在度冠上國際通緝犯，他過了那麼多年被追殺的日子，照理來說已經沒有什麼好擔心的了。

另一種則能真正的解脫，但是兩種他都沒有選擇，而是選擇了留在木葉，不對，應該說是留在鳴人身邊，那時候鳴人向他伸出來的手太溫暖了，一旦抓住就再也放不開，不想放開，真的，太冷了…他冷了太久終於得到的溫暖，不想在體會一次失去的痛苦。

“……不要丟下我，鳴人。”他聽到內心深處自己的渴望，但是說不出口，他有什麼資格要求對方。

即將溺死的人抓住了一根浮木，盡了生存的本能不願意放手，真是可悲，這樣苟延殘喘活著的自己。

「才不是麻煩我說，就算是佐助自己你這樣說也不能原諒。」

隨著鳴人的聲音，佐助感受到自己被拉入一個溫暖的懷抱中，鳴人摟著他下巴靠在自己肩頭，聲音悶悶的傳了過來:「……不要再說這種話了。」

「鳴……人，你…還需要我嗎?」佐助微微顫著手抓住鳴人胸前的衣料，聲音有些發抖。

「我不能沒有你啊我說。」鳴人認真的說著，又把手臂收緊了一些，感覺到肩頭傳來一真溫熱的帶著點濕，佐助……哭了?

佐助把臉埋在他肩上蹭了一下，兩人分開來，鳴人看他眼裡哪還有一絲水氣，佐助這樣的人不會讓他看到自己哭鼻子的樣子吧。

「佐助…你為什麼要用那個藥?你不是不喜歡我的吧?」到頭來鳴人還是想搞清楚這件事情。

「我以為……你喜歡。」佐助愣著低下頭，有些不好意思:「你不是…都很興奮嗎?」佐助指的是每次鳴人在床上總是受不了他的勾引，隨便勾一下就能在來上一發，從床上到浴室。

「啊我…雖然很抱歉……我是喜歡啦，但是!我更喜歡你健健康康的好嗎!」鳴人跟著紅著臉，想到他們已往的一些不可告人的事情:「反正你答應我不要在用了就是了我說!」

「好……聽你的。」佐助靠坐床上微微笑著，樣子讓鳴人不經失了神。

「佐助君醒了?」鳴人正覺得氣氛有些尷尬，小櫻適時的開門走了進來，手上還拿著一個紙袋裝的東西。

「啊，小櫻。」鳴人走過去連忙接過小櫻手上的東西，裡面應該是要給佐助的。

「有什麼感覺嗎?頭會不會昏?」小櫻略過鳴人走到佐助床邊，問著坐在床上的人，面對小櫻的問題佐助輕輕搖了下頭。

「嗯……應該沒什麼大礙，鳴人你出來一下。」小櫻說完轉身抽走鳴人正打開來看的紙袋走出了診療室，鳴人摸摸鼻子跟佐助說了等他一下便跟了出去。

「怎麼了小櫻?」

「這裡面有使用方法，你要盯著他吃藥，這是排毒的。」小櫻指著袋子裡面的幾個瓶瓶罐罐，還有幾張手寫的紙，看來是說明書，說完後把東西丟給鳴人。

「好好…我知道。」

「佐助君什麼時後醒的，真的沒事嗎?」小櫻看著鳴人，鳴人可以感覺出小櫻還是挺擔心的，拍了拍小櫻的肩膀。

「沒事的，他答應我不會再亂用藥了。」鳴人想到佐助因為覺得他喜歡就去做，這樣的不顧後果，如果說是愛，也過於沉重了。

宇智波是重感情的一族，如果失去了會發狂成魔，他再用盡全力，留住他珍惜的東西，不惜任何代價。

「......至少這樣是好的，你們能的話多聊聊吧，沒事的話帶他回去休息吧。」

「我知道，謝謝妳…小櫻。」小櫻看著鳴人轉身拉開診療室的門。  
如果事情……真的能那麼順利就好了。

「佐助君，我不能給你那個東西。」小櫻和佐助站在醫院門口，認真的拒絕了佐助的請求，而佐助好像也多少知道她不會答應一樣只是低下了頭說了聲:「好吧。」

「佐助君!」小櫻再佐助準備轉身離開前又叫住了對方，往前走了兩步:「我知道你當初答應過鳴人不會再用那個，現在又是怎麼回事。」

佐助看著一臉嚴肅的小櫻，不知道當初那個在他看來只會哭哭啼啼的女孩子什麼時後也變得如此強勢，有些猶豫，佐助還是含糊的告訴小櫻:「我只是……覺得最近身體跟不太上。」

佐助表得的有些含糊不過小櫻多半知道他在講什麼，鳴人也曾跟她提過佐助在情事上面異常的積極，她一開始還認為鳴人是再找她炫耀還酸了他一頓，到後面看出來鳴人真的有些煩惱，在鳴人的說法下是，佐助要配合他的精力會耗費太多體力，但是佐助總強迫自己的身體，就算真的很累了還是不會推開他。

小櫻跟鳴人說提議，只要鳴人自己拒絕不就沒事了，但鳴人又一臉為難的樣子，除了佐助會刻意撩他以外，還有每當自己拒絕時後佐助就會一付很失落的樣子，之後還會神經兮兮的問他一些莫名其妙的問題，舉凡那些，你覺得煩了?我哪裡做的不夠好之類的話，最後要讓佐助從那種狀態恢復過來那又是他們下一次做完之後的事了，鳴人說這些事情也都不是一兩次了。

小櫻曾建議過鳴人要不要送佐助去精神治療，怎麼看他心理上都有問題，先不說心理方面不是小櫻的專長所以他沒辦法幫他，鳴人對除了小櫻以外的醫生都不放心，佐助自己責是堅持自己沒有問題，這件事一拖也就是好幾年，幸好這些日子也都沒有出過大事情。

佐助除了有些憂鬱和沒什麼活力到沒有其他大問題，小櫻也就只能選擇放心交給鳴人，只能希望他能在一次把佐助拉出黑暗之中。

「覺得身體不行的話要做的應該是好好吃飯休息養好自己知道嗎!」小櫻雙手插腰提醒對方。

「……我知道了。」

「鳴人很擔心你喔。」

「嗯……。」

「鳴人最近因為中忍考試的事情已經忙得焦頭爛了，你也要振作一點佐助君，不要讓鳴人擔心了。」

「嗯…謝謝。」給鳴人……添麻煩了嗎?

「謝謝的話就留給跟鳴人說吧。」小櫻說著笑了一下，這時醫院裡走出來一個小護士叫小櫻，應該是在說她的預約病人已經來了，小櫻轉頭跟護士說了馬上進去後又轉過頭來看著佐助說道:「回去的路上小心。」

佐助點了點頭轉身離去，看佐助走後小櫻也走進醫院。

“只希望……他們兩個都能過上平靜的日子就好了。”小櫻想著拉上整療室的門。

走回家的路上，佐助在想著小櫻的話，振作一點嗎……於是再回去之前佐助先去了一趟超市。

買了幾樣蔬菜雞蛋和繳肉，鳴人討厭蔬菜的啊……雖然這樣想著佐助還是把手上的白菜丟進籃子裡，順手又拿了魚板，和豆腐走到收銀檯結帳。

回到家已經是下午了，雖然根本不知道鳴人什麼時後會回來佐助還是做起了晚餐，他的手藝不是說多好但獨居久了總是會做些菜，現在少了一隻手很多事情都不方便，比方說拿菜刀等等，所以佐助也用了別種方法，比如像是用雷屬性查克拉做成的細線來切東西，像是千鳥流，不過範圍更加細小。

忍術在不是戰爭期的其他時間，更多時候用來做生活上方便的補助，佐助也是恰巧的利用了這一點，不然剩了一隻手的他做什麼都很不方便，鳴人也會老是擔心這裡擔心那裡，剛開始也老式問他要不要裝上義肢，不過佐助是拒絕的。

他相信鳴人，但他無法相信木葉，同樣的鳴人相信他，木葉也不相信他。

佐助做了幾道菜，特地在味噌湯裡放了滿滿的魚板，鳴人會喜歡的吧他想，佐助把東西擺到桌子上，看了一下天色已經暗了下來，從窗子可以看到對面的家庭在餐桌上嘻笑樣子，如果鳴人……不是因為他的話，也會變成那樣吧。

有一個美麗的妻子，生一兩個可愛的孩子，下班回到家裡時有親人迎接著他，像對面的家庭一樣一起吃著晚餐，又是受村人景仰的戰爭英雄……真是完美的人生反轉……如果沒有自己的話。

看著對面的家庭，佐助慢慢的趴到桌上，眨著眼不自覺得就看著他們發呆，室內有些暗，他只開了廚房的小燈，時鐘滴答滴答的走著，直到窗子對面已經沒有了人影佐助才慢慢抬起頭，大門口還是沒有動靜。

“也是……最近他很忙的吧。”不知道是不是又再吃杯麵了，明明那種東西也很傷身體的啊。

坐在飯桌前，佐助看著早就添好的兩碗白飯，起身把準備其中一碗倒回飯鍋裡，打開飯鍋後又猶豫了一下還是把碗放回桌上，坐回子子上，拿起筷子慢慢閉上眼睛說了一聲。

「我開動了。」

自己的手藝真的不是多好，冷掉了吃起來更加無味……

「真糟糕啊……。」吃了幾口，佐助放下筷子自言自語道，低著頭看著有些乾黑掉的菜完全沒有了味口。

『你要振作一點，不要讓鳴人擔心了。』腦中想起了早上小櫻對她說的話，是……不能讓他擔心，不能再給他添麻煩。

佐助閩了嘴，再度拿起筷子，吃了好幾口飯，又夾了起菜塞進嘴裡，把自己碗裡的飯吃完後又抓過本來給鳴人準備的那一份，少有的狼吞虎嚥，甚至因為吞嚥速度太快了卡在喉嚨嗆出淚水，佐助連忙丟著快子摀著嘴起身到洗手檯邊乾嘔。

緩過來後佐助擦了擦嘴角，打開水龍頭把吐出來的食物殘渣沖走，慢慢坐回餐桌前，過了一會兒又拿起筷子慢慢的吃起來。

真的……好難吃。

 

當鳴人回到家裡已經有些晚了，他剛剛走回家的路上大部分的家裡都熄了燈，不過也是有些作息稍晚的家庭還點著燈，在樓下鳴人習慣性的先看了自家一下窗戶，是暗的……佐助休息了嗎?等等動作得輕一點。

鳴人輕輕推開大門，看到室內果然一片漆黑，小心的在黑暗中脫了鞋子，摸著牆壁往室內走去，走到一半就聽到廚房的方向傳來一點聲響，靠近一點看到一絲絲光源還亮著。

鳴人一邊把火影袍脫下掛在沙發上，一邊走進廚房，看到佐助站再微波爐前發呆，桌上還擺著幾個蓋著保鮮膜的盤子上面還泛著水蒸氣應該是剛剛從微波爐裡拿出來的，微波爐的倒數計時已經到了佐助卻遲遲沒有把它打開

「佐助?」鳴人輕聲叫著正發呆著的人把他喚回神。

「嗯?...鳴人你回來了?」佐助愣了一下回過神，慢慢轉過頭來看著剛回到家的鳴人。

「嗯，怎麼還不休息?」鳴人靠近了一些，順手摸了摸對方的頭髮，看他身上還穿著外出服，可能連澡都還沒洗。

「…給你做的菜冷了，我在熱它。」佐助低聲說著，轉身回去把微波爐裡的那盤菜拿出來，他已經重複熱這些菜第三遍了，因為總擔心鳴人等一下就回來了，熱了又放著冷掉，然後又拿去熱，一再重複著無意義的動作，為了讓自己心安。

「啊，其實我晚上吃……。」鳴人本來想跟佐助說他晚上早就在外面解決過了不用麻煩，快點去洗個澡睡了吧，但又突然想到佐助等這麼晚就是再等他回來，還特地做了飯菜，明明不是多熟悉做飯的人，少了一隻手更加不便，即使這樣還是做了東西等他回來，如果現在說他吃過的話，佐助一定會面無表情的說聲”…是嗎。”然後把東西都收好去放浴室熱水，但是鳴人知道他會難過的，所以話說到一半就停了下來。

「……對了，這麼晚你應該吃過了。」佐助把盤子放到桌上後聽到鳴人說到一半的話，就算沒說完他也聽的出來，也對……這麼晚了，鳴人當然吃過飯了，看來只好收起來了，自己明天吃吧，反正本來就不怎麼好吃，重複加熱了幾次只會更難吃吧，佐助想著，又把盤子端了起來準備收到冰箱裡。

「不不!哪有，我很餓啊!想吃消夜我說，本來還想找杯麵來吃，佐助居然有做飯真是太感動了我說!」在佐助把東西端走之前，鳴人手快的把盤子搶了過來，順便撕開上面的保鮮膜，擺在在餐桌上。

「……你要吃嗎?」看這把東西搶過去在餐桌上把盤子一一擺好的鳴人佐助有些愣愣的問道。

「當然啊，你不是做給我的嗎。」

「可是……不怎麼好吃。」佐助說著低下頭，一向要求完美的宇智波基因刻在他骨子裡，可惜他對做菜的天賦不高，頂多也就是能吃的地步。

「佐助做的東西哪會差到哪去。」鳴人笑著說道，直接伸手捏了一口菜放到嘴裡嚼了兩口說道:「我覺得還挺不錯的。」

「不要直接用手，很髒。」佐助說著拿過紙巾擦了擦鳴人本來想直接在衣服上抹一抹的手，轉身拿了餐具給鳴人，又拿了個碗打開飯鍋給鳴人添白飯，放到餐桌上:「……快吃吧。」

「那我開動了我說。」鳴人笑著拉過椅子坐下，看佐助走到瓦斯爐旁打開火熱湯，趴了一口飯轉過頭過去問到:「佐助你晚上有吃過吧。」

「有，跟你一樣的。」佐助站在瓦斯爐前回應道。

「有好好吃完飯嗎?」鳴人轉過身一手跨在椅背上看著佐助，啊……佐助好像自己妻子的感覺，做了菜等等丈夫，但因為丈夫晚歸只好重新加熱一次，呸呸!被佐助知道他會生氣的。

「有。」

「真的嗎，不要騙我喔。」鳴人說著放下筷子站起身繞到佐助背後一把抱住對方把下巴擱在對方肩膀上:「你最近骨頭喀的我都疼了。」說著鳴人捏了一下佐助的腰側，惹的懷裡的人扭了一下身體。

「真的…我還吃了兩碗飯。」佐助回過頭對鳴人說著，雖然說一碗本來是準備給鳴人的。

「那就好。」鳴人嘿嘿的笑著在佐助頸間蹭了兩下，看到佐助把瓦斯爐的火關了，在佐助打開鍋子前把他拉開:「我自己用吧，你一隻手不方便。」

被鳴人推開後佐助看著鳴人拿過碗盛了一碗湯，看到滿滿的魚板很開心的樣子，在鳴人拿過第二個碗時阻止了他:「我不用。」

「不喝一點嗎?暖一下胃。」鳴人舉著空碗問到。

佐助還是搖了搖頭，自己走到冰箱拿出鳴人之前給他買的番茄放到小盤子裡。

「我吃一點番茄就好。」

「好吧。」鳴人端著碗坐回餐桌前，佐助也把裝著番茄的小盤子放到桌上，然後拉過一把椅子放置在鳴人座位旁邊距離不過十公分，靠著鳴人做在餐桌前，拿起一顆鮮紅的番茄送到嘴裡。

鳴人其實也習慣了佐助貼著他的舉動，其實他享受佐助黏人的樣子，總覺得像隻大貓，有些懶懶的很是可愛，忍不住伸手順了一下對方的髮絲，佐助轉過來看了他一眼，不僅沒有閃開甚至還主動的往他手掌蹭進了一些，抬起眼睛看著鳴人。

「鳴人……。」眨著眼佐助先開了口。

「怎麼了?」鳴人吞下口中的東西開口。

「……中忍考試…這次是在木葉舉辦?」猶豫了一下，佐助還是問了問題。

「啊…你知道了啊。」鳴人手放了下來，語氣有些沉重。

「嗯……。」佐助低下頭想到是不是不該提起，鳴人一直沒有跟他提這件事情會不會是不想讓他知道，或者說是上面的人不想讓他知道，這樣提起是不是又會給鳴人增加困擾。

「我不是有意瞞著你…又是怕你擔心罷了。」鳴人知道他們那一年的中忍考試出了多大的事情，佐助現在老式疑神疑鬼，知道了這件事情怕是心理壓力更大。

「……抱歉。」

「你不用道歉啊佐助。」啊…這傢伙又多想了，鳴人有些無奈。  
「嗯…抱歉。」

「不是說了不要道歉嗎?」鳴人無奈的伸手環過對方的腰把佐助往自己這拉近一些讓他靠在自己身上:「你又沒有錯。」

「不會…讓你困擾嗎，我問這些……。」佐助靠在他的肩頭低著頭低聲問到，右手放在膝蓋上抓著浴衣下襬看樣子還是有些緊張不安。

「哪有什麼困擾，你問什麼都可以我說!」為了讓佐助放心鳴人刻意精神的說著，手按上佐助的肩膀，但對方卻是沉默了一下輕輕推開他轉過身來盯著他過了一會兒才開口。

「真的是……什麼都可以嗎?」佐助看著他眼神出乎意料的有些冷，鳴人知道佐助指的是什麼意思，忍不住避開他的眼神。

「你……知道的吧，的確有些事…我不能跟你說。」出於抱歉的心理，鳴人知道佐助信任他把全部都給了他，但其實他的確是瞞著佐助很多事情，但這些關於木葉內部的事情他認為佐助也是沒有必要之情的，但鳴人還是瞥開了眼神，他知道他沒辦法給佐助想要的答案，他們之間注定永遠存在著秘密。

「…沒關係鳴人…你還需要我就夠了。」佐助說著伸出手揉了揉鳴人皺起的眉間，傾身覆上去在鳴人的嘴角留下淡淡的一吻，退開後摸著鳴人的臉頰笑了一下。

“不需要其他，不用給我承諾，只要你現在還需要我，我只需要你需要我，那始我感到無比滿足。”

「佐助……。」鳴人看著佐助，心裡有些不好受，他知道佐助一定比他更不好受，鳴人恨自己的無力，強硬的讓眾人不能接受的佐助跟他回到木葉，卻無法改變村子的想法，是他親手讓佐助置身在一個充滿刀尖的地方，但對方現在卻是笑著，明明以前總是不笑的一個人，現在常常看到他露出笑容，怎麼反而更令他心痛?

那些笑容不是真正的快樂，那只是他的自我安慰，安慰被眾人唾棄的自己還是有人需要他……。

沒有給鳴人再說話的機會，佐助轉身開始收拾桌上的空盤子，拿起來放到水槽，鳴人見狀連忙把碗裡的飯菜趴乾淨全部端到水槽裡把站在那裡的佐助推到一邊說道:「我來洗吧。」

被推開的佐助靜靜的站在鳴人身邊，看鳴人再纏買繃帶的義肢上帶上防水的手套熟練的開始洗起碗筷，鳴人以前也是很懶的洗碗的人，現在居然這麼熟練了。

「佐助你先去洗澡吧，我收拾就好了。」鳴人看著站在他身旁盯著他動作的佐助，說著把人推出廚房讓他先去洗澡，佐助點了點頭沒有拒絕，鳴人看著佐助走進臥房拿換洗衣物就轉過身回去洗碗。

在鳴人脫下手套甩了甩手轉過身後卻看見佐助又從浴室走了出來站在廚房前，鳴人把手隨意的在身上抹乾往前走了幾步一邊說道:「怎麼還不去洗澡?」

「一起洗。」佐助伸手拉過鳴人看著他眨了下眼睛，扯了扯他的袖子要鳴人跟他一起走去浴室。

佐助這是在邀請他?

「啊…那我去拿個衣服吧。」沒有理由拒絕，他們一起洗澡也不是第一次的事情，只是因為鳴人開始忙碌晚回家才比較少一起共浴。

「我拿好了。」佐助說著拉著鳴人的袖子和他一起走到浴室，拉開門就開始大方的脫衣服，鳴人也轉過身開始脫自己身上的衣服，佐助身上只穿了浴衣很快就全部脫了下來，把衣服放在架子就先拉開浴門走了進去，鳴人慢條斯理的脫好衣服走進浴室看到佐助站蓮蓬頭下衝著身體，一隻手在頭上搓著泡沫。

笑了一下走過去從身後環住對方的腰把下巴抵在他肩頭佐助一隻手放在頭上側過頭來看鳴人，鳴人順親了一下他的臉頰，接著把對方的手拉下來伸手幫他洗著頭髮，佐助也配合的稍稍揚起頭。

佐助的頭髮比年少時長了很多也沒剪，本來如他個性一般往上頑強翹著的頭髮因為長度順了下來，鳴人幫佐助搓著頭覺得差不多了伸手拿下蓮蓬頭一手護在佐助額前不讓泡沫水流到眼睛。

「佐助頭抬高一點，不然水會流到眼睛。」

佐助聽話的把頭抬高，鳴人才把手放開一邊衝著水一邊搓著髮絲，直到泡泡都沖完了把蓮蓬頭掛回去:「好了!」

佐助把頭擺正用手撥了一下濕搭搭的頭髮轉過身面對鳴人，看著鳴人同樣也在花灑下被淋濕的樣子深手擠了一點洗髮乳一掌拍到對方短短的頭髮上用力的搓揉。

「欸!你輕一點啊我說。」鳴人彎下腰讓佐助更好動作，嘴裡抱怨著不過語氣卻是笑的看佐助有些孩子氣的舉動。

鳴人的吋版頭根本不需要多仔細洗佐助搓了兩三下就甩手不幹了，鳴人推開佐助站到蓮蓬頭下自己把頭上和臉上的泡沫都給沖掉，轉過頭看到佐助還站在他身後沒有泡進浴缸裡。

「不先去泡嗎?暖身子。」鳴人一邊關上水龍頭，雖然浴室裡充滿熱蒸氣不會讓人覺得冷，但佐助天身體質偏冷鳴人還是想讓他快點去泡熱水。

佐助搖了搖頭走近把鳴人抵在牆邊，一手扶著鳴人的肩頭湊近和他接吻，手一邊慢慢的下滑，這樣鳴人很快瞭解了佐助的意圖，其實從佐助邀他一起洗澡時就有了這樣的猜測。

「佐助……。」鳴人抬起手撫上對方的臉頰，有些猶豫。

分開後佐助眨著眼看著鳴人，看鳴人有些猶豫的樣子閩了一下嘴，直接蹲了下去跪坐在鳴人面前，臉正對著對方的下身抬起頭幾乎是用有些渴求的語氣說道:「我們做…好嗎?」

在心裡嘆了一口氣，鳴人摸摸佐助的頭，算做同意，他當然也非常想要對方，只是總擔心佐助的狀況所以總會猶豫，佐助知道鳴人同意了熟練的伸出手開始套弄對方本來就有一些興奮的性器，上下滑動搓弄了幾下很快就聽到鳴人從上頭傳來的低喘，然後沒有一絲猶豫的把對方硬起來的部位整個含進嘴裡。

「嗚嗯…嗚。」把鳴人的性器含進去後，佐助伸出舌頭慢慢的順著柱身的紋路舔拭，手放開慢慢滑到自己身後，一邊吞吐著鳴人的陰莖一邊把手指伸進自己的後穴開拓。

有些乾澀不好動作，浴室裡沒有潤滑劑他剛剛也忘了提前帶進來，佐助瞥到一旁的沐浴乳伸手抓了過來擠了一坨在手心後就又一邊舔著鳴人一邊把手放進後穴擴張。

在他把鳴人的性器舔的完全站起來時他也能用三根手指輕易的進出後方，於是佐助爬起身來，拉過鳴人和他交換位置自己背過身貼在牆壁上抬起腰，轉過頭用帶著水氣的眼看著鳴人。

「插進來。」說著用斷臂扶著牆面，一手伸到身後掰開自己的臀瓣露出被擴張過的後穴上面還吐著沐浴乳的白液。

鳴人走進貼著佐助的後背摟著他的腰，下身在對方腿間磨擦慢慢的親吻佐助的背脊，佐助仰起頭髮出一點低吟，把手服到牆壁上維持平衡一邊動著身體磨著鳴人的性器，鳴人拍了一下佐助的臀部讓他別動，佐助轉過來看了他一眼有些不情願的樣子，鳴人湊過去親了一下他的眼角。

「忍一下，我進去了。」說完鳴人把下身抵在佐助的穴口，扶住對方的腰下巴跨在對方肩頭上，慢慢把陰莖推入即使稍微擴張過還有些緊的入口。

「嗚嗯…嗯。」佐助皺了一下眉承受著身後的入侵，盡量放鬆身體讓鳴人更好插進來，微微喘著氣，佐助發現鳴人才進到一半就停下來揉著他的腰，看來是在等他適應，轉過頭去對上鳴人的眼佐助慢慢開口:「直…直接進來，沒關係。」

「我怕你疼…別說什麼你不怕痛。」鳴人笑了一下再佐助開口前先用這句話堵住他的說詞，托著佐助的腹部輕輕抽出來一些再頂進去重複著這樣的動作讓對方適應。

「嗚…啊嗯。」佐助握緊手側過頭看著鳴人的動作，他其實可以承受的只有一開始會有些疼之後就是滿滿的快感，但是鳴人連一開始的疼痛都不想他感受到壓抑著自己的衝動慢慢來，咬了一下唇，佐助伸手反手服住鳴人的腰，自己在鳴人頂入時用力往後坐一下子把對方的陰莖全部吞進去。

「嗚嗯!…哈啊…哈啊。」佐助瞇起眼發出一聲悶吭，整個腿抖了幾下有些軟，鳴人連忙抓住對方的腰讓他不至於癱軟下去。

「佐助!......不是說的不要硬來嗎。」佐助總是有些亂來，瞬間被熾熱的軟肉包圍，鳴人差點克制不住，但還是先關心了一下佐助。

「不會…嗚..你動…動吧。」佐助輕輕搖著頭，把手扶回牆上抬高腰臀讓鳴人能更順利進行抽插動作。

「那…你不行要跟我說好嗎。」鳴人俯身在佐助耳邊要他答應再佐助輕輕點頭後開始擺動腰身。

「啊…啊嗯…啊。」佐助握緊手閉起眼把額頭抵在牆上，在承受對方入侵的同時發出顫抖的輕吟，鳴人的動作很溫柔不會激烈的讓人受不住，可能也是考慮到現在站著的姿勢動作太大他怕佐助會站不住腳。

鳴人一邊擺著腰一邊輕咬佐助的耳朵引導他轉過頭跟他接吻，摟緊對方的身體把舌頭深入口腔，兩人的舌頭互相交纏，下身也緊密的貼合再一起，像是要把對方揉到自己身體裡一般。

「嗚…嗚嗯。」佐助脖子扭的有些難受，配合著讓鳴人舔過他的口腔每一吋，退開時兩個人都在微微喘著氣，然後鳴人把臉埋到他的肩頭，開始專心身下的動作，扶著他的腰稍微加快了抽插頻率，已經被開拓的穴口早就能適應比這更加激烈的性愛。

鳴人一邊動著一邊把抓著佐助腰的手改為一隻拖著他的腹部，另一隻手伸到前面撫弄著對方的性器，即使剛才都沒有碰到這裡，佐助的下身還是興奮的挺直，隨著自己搗幹對方的頻率鳴人握住佐助的性器套弄著。

靡靡的水聲在浴室迴盪著，伴隨著兩人的低喘。

「佐助…啊…舒服嗎?」鳴人刻意一次次頂著佐助的敏感點，他很清楚怎樣子對方會更興奮，只要頂一個部位佐助就會全身發顫發出誘人的呻吟。

佐助沒有說話只是必緊眼睛咬著唇，眼角帶著生理的淚水點著頭，舒服，很舒服，不管是身體還是心裡，鳴人只要抱著他就很舒服，鳴人需要他就很舒服。

「…你..你呢?」張開泛紅眼睛，佐助回過頭看著鳴人，用帶著顫音的聲音問到。

「我也…很舒服，你真的…很棒。」情不自禁鳴人又摟緊對方這次連肩頭都環助把臉埋在佐助的肩胛骨蹭著，持續著下身的動作，鳴人覺得在一下他就要射了。

聽到鳴人的話，佐助輕輕笑了，閉上眼低著頭感受著鳴人，在他進入時發出悶吭，退出時收緊穴口像是留戀對方一般，在鳴人突然加快動作時知道對方快高潮了，於是配合的收緊穴口刺激著鳴人的陰莖。

幾次深入後鳴人準備要抽出插在對方體內的陰莖，佐助也發現了鳴人的意圖，在他抽出來前返手按住他的腰阻止他。

「佐助…我快不行了，先放開我。」鳴人忍著馬上要射出來的衝動咬著牙。

「…射裡面。」佐助按著鳴人不讓他離開。

「佐助…。」

「等一下清理就好。」現在在浴室等等要清理也很方便，佐助說著故意往後坐，把鳴人的陰莖又吞了回去。

「你真是……。」再也忍不了，鳴人扶助佐助的腰用力插了幾下把精液全部射到佐助的身體裡。

「嗚!...嗯。」一陣熱流灑在身體裡斷斷續續的出了幾股，佐助閉起眼睛抖了一下，前面也釋放出來，在鳴人射完就著還埋在他身體裡的姿勢摟住他趴在他背上才慢慢張開眼睛。

「還好嗎佐助?」鳴人從身後摟著佐助輕聲問道。

佐助有些恍神的點了點頭，然後感覺到鳴人放開手慢慢退出自己的身體，沒有了支撐差點滑下去讓他連忙扶住牆壁。

佐助一站直身體，鳴人剛剛射在裡面的精液就延著大腿流了下來，鳴人走過去身手要拿起蓮蓬頭幫佐助清哩，卻被佐助給推開來，在鳴人開口前佐助先伸手指了只浴缸:「水…滿出來了。」

鳴人轉過頭看到正放著熱水的浴缸嘩啦啦的從邊緣溢出水，連忙走過去把水關起來，轉過身卻看見佐助打開花灑站在下面扶著牆壁開始清理自己的身體，在看到鳴人靠近時搖搖頭:「我自己來…你先進去。」

沒給鳴人拒絕的時間佐助又轉過頭把手伸到自己身下，把手指插入後穴引出裡頭的精液，動作很是熟練，他的確做過很多次了，鳴人無奈的只好先跨進浴缸，本就裝滿水的浴缸坐進了一個鳴人又嘩啦啦的溢出水來打在地板上。

鳴人趴在浴缸邊上看著佐助站在那裡熟練的清理身體，心裡還是有說不出的無奈感，要怎麼樣他才能讓佐助快樂一點，或許當初放他離開才是正確的選擇吧，但現在…如果是現在，即使他說要放佐助走也不會是一個好的選擇。

佐助清理完，轉身走到浴缸前推了推鳴人讓他讓出一點位置，在鳴人挪動身體後跨進浴缸，兩個大男人己在浴缸裡嫌窄了一些，佐助扳著鳴人讓他靠著邊緣自己坐到他身前後背靠著鳴人蹭了蹭閉上眼睛。

鳴人也順著佐助的意摟住對方把下巴跨在他的肩頭，佐助沒有說話，鳴人也靜靜的抱著他，時間久到鳴人幾乎以為佐助睡著了佐助才緩緩開口:「不用煩惱鳴人…我很好，真的。」

「佐助……。」鳴人把臉埋在佐助頸間，佐助在安慰他，明明自己想幫佐助的啊，怎麼反過來被他安慰了。

佐助張開眼，在狹小的空間轉過身面對鳴人捧起鳴人的臉，雙目直視對方，佐助知道鳴人每次看到他眼睛時都很在意，鳴人比他自己還在意他寫輪眼被封印的事情。

「我知道你...還有很多事情，中忍考試的事也一樣，你自己要努力…因為我…也幫不了你什麼，所以不要擔心我了。」佐助說著低下頭，他的確無法幫鳴人分擔任何事，而且還是再增加鳴人的負擔。

「我知道……。」鳴人說著把佐助拉過來讓他趴在自己懷裡，佐助也把下巴靠在鳴人肩上就又聽到鳴人的聲音在耳邊響起:「而且你才不是幫不了我什麼，只要想到佐助我就動力滿滿我說，你很重要的。」

「呵…我是燃料嗎?」佐助靠著鳴人輕笑了一下捏了鳴人的耳朵。

「是佐助能量我說。」鳴人一付理所當然的樣子。

「那是什麼東西?」佐助起身坐在鳴人對面笑著看鳴人講著奇怪的話。

「唉!佐助你不懂啦，反正是很厲害的東西，只有佐助可以給我補充的我說。」鳴人搔了搔頭，最後也不知道怎麼解釋的直接捧起佐助的臉親了對方一口，佐助有些意外的睜了下眼，然後又彎眼笑起來。

「那...火影大人現在要在補充一下嗎?你口中說的…佐助能量?」佐助勾著嘴角傾身往前在鳴人耳邊說到，一手覆上鳴人的性器，惡意的逗弄。

「欸…佐助。」本來打算今天只做一次就好的，沒想到佐助又來撩他，不行他必須為了佐助著想克制一點:「別鬧了…你這樣我會忍不住我說。」

鳴人乾笑著推開佐助的手，沒想到對方直接抓住他的手放到嘴裡舔拭著，一臉色氣，然後爬上自己的腿坐在他身上用臀部磨蹭著他的下身。

「不用忍……。」佐助把手跨到鳴人的肩上環著他，大腿也夾緊他的腰，府下身湊到他面前，帶著水氣紅潤的臉龐笑的很是色氣，佐助輕輕啃著鳴人的唇，感受到鳴人的手慢慢摸上自己的腰側又伸出舌舔了一下對方。

「等等…要記得幫我清裡。」佐助笑了一下抬起腰扶著鳴人挺直的性器抵在自己濕潤的入口一下子坐下把對方完全送入體內。

「啊…嗯哼…啊嗯。」佐助仰起頭發出低喘，勾著鳴人的脖子開始上下起落，浴缸裡的水被兩人震的滿是波動，灑落到地面上。

鳴人一手扶著佐助的腰看他在自己身上起落，一邊伸出手撫慰著佐助的前面，兩人到結束前都沒有在對話，除了佐助的呻吟聲，鳴人的喘氣聲，浴室裡就只剩下水拍打的撞擊聲音。

在兩人終於結束後，佐助坐在鳴人身上有些累的靠著對方，鳴人的陰莖還埋在他體內，但是他有些懶得動了就在鳴人肩頭蹭了幾下。

鳴人也知道佐助累了，把他扶起來讓他轉過身自己從背後摟住對方，抬起他的一隻腿掛在浴缸邊緣，把手伸到他身下的穴口，藉著水把手指伸進去挖出射在裡面的精液。

清理完，佐助還是在他身上靠了一陣子，佐助沒起來鳴人也沒有要動的意思，到了水溫沒有一開始來的暖，反到是溫溫的了佐助才起身慢慢跨出浴缸。

看佐助起身鳴人也跟著站起來順便放掉浴缸的水，怕佐助會走不好還想去扶他卻被佐助推開撇了他一眼說道:「我不會連走路都走不好。」

然後鳴人看佐助穩穩的晃出浴室笑了一下也跟了上去。

走出浴室鳴人就接到佐助扔給他的浴巾和睡衣，隨便擦了一下身體鳴人就套上棉衣五分褲一下就穿好，轉過頭去卻看到佐助還在和他的腰帶奮鬥著，看到鳴人帶著玩味的看著他，直接走過來把浴衣的腰帶遞給鳴人。

「幫我穿。」命令的口吻加上有一點高傲的語氣，這樣子的佐助其實才是他最嚮往的啊，笑著接過腰帶鳴人環過佐助的腰幫他把腰帶綁好，少了一隻手後綁這種腰帶總是要花很多時間，如果鳴人在佐助總是叫鳴人給他穿。

鳴人一邊幫佐助繫腰帶卻發現佐助居然沒穿內褲在裡面，調戲的捏了下他的屁股:「怎麼不穿內褲，你又想勾引我啊小佐助。」

佐助眨了眨眼被捏了屁股也不怎麼樣的樣子，一臉不在意的開口說道:「這樣你晚上突然想做比較方便。」

鳴人臉卻沉了下來，這到是勾起他不太好的回憶……

看鳴人沉下臉，佐助知道他又在意了，明明跟對方說過他沒關係的，不知道為什麼鳴人一直很在意。

佐助走過去拍拍鳴人的臉，拉著他走出去回到臥房把鳴人推上床自己也鑽了進去，翻了個身把頭枕在鳴人手臂上後背靠在他懷裡，佐助把被子拉到近下巴處閉上眼。

「佐助……。」鳴人環過佐助的腰好像還想說些什麼但卻被佐助先一步打斷了話。

「睡覺吧鳴人，你明天要早起。」

「啊…嗯，晚安。」把對方往自己懷裡拉一點，鳴人沒有在說下去。

那天大概也是這個樣子，本來應該只是想抱著佐助睡覺的，血氣方剛的青年在半夜突然想做也很正常，搓了佐助好幾下對方睡的迷迷糊糊的只揮了揮他的手，最後鳴人直接反身壓上去開始脫對方的衣服。

鳴人動作一大佐助也給他用醒了，迷迷糊糊的感覺到鳴人再扯自己的衣服，身後抵著正火熱的硬物，他也知道鳴人想幹嘛了，其實他不會拒絕，所以也認由鳴人脫掉他的衣物。

佐助的睡衣總是很好脫腰帶一扯什麼都沒了，就是在脫他底褲時麻煩了一點，而大概就是那次自己咕噥了一句什麼”內褲好煩啊。”

然後佐助不知道是得到了什麼錯誤的結論，之後洗完澡在家裡下身常常空蕩蕩的，好像在歡迎鳴人隨時去掀他衣服一樣，實際上佐助也是這個意思沒錯，讓你做得時候更方便……簡直太為他想了啊，讓他都有些害怕了，真的有必要為自己弄成這樣嗎。

其實鳴人介意的不是這些，而是在之後自己強暴了佐助的事情，對強暴，鳴人是這麼認為的。

大概是那件事情後沒有多久的事情，火影除了辦公室開會等無聊的公事以外，還有一些不可不面對的事情，例如酒席，鳴人是不喜歡這種場合的，盡量都拜託鹿丸幫他推掉。

但那次火之國大名來訪，上頭跟他下令一定要出席，就連躲在辦公室裡看公文也沒有辦法，只好出席那場酒席，年輕的新任火影少有的出席酒席，上上下下不知道多少人給他敬酒。

鳴人不是常喝酒的人，酒量不怎麼樣自己也知道，但這種場合自己也不曉得該如何推拖，一個晚上下來幾乎給灌的醉醺醺，還是鹿丸解救了他，還在大半頁送他到家門口。

在鳴人搖搖晃晃的表示自己可以上去後鹿丸才投著擔心的眼神離開，鳴人的酒品不是說很差也不是多好，至少沒有發瘋的大吼大叫，就是剛剛在路上不斷跟鹿丸說著佐助最近怎樣怎樣，好像不開心，老是不好好吃飯，總跟他說沒事什麼的真是氣死人了，啊…但是在床上又好可愛，欸!不對你不准想像喔!我說。

我才沒有興趣想像你們在床上是什麼樣子，鹿丸非常無奈，他可是個純直男，被迫聽鳴人的感情煩惱好一鎮子了，他也不是不能理解鳴人再煩什麼，但他奈良鹿丸再聰明也沒辦法幫他們解決矛盾啊，頂多在鳴人和上頭的交談中多幫他爭取一些他想要的，像是…佐助的自由權什麼的。

鹿丸搔了搔腦袋，想著這兩個人不管過了多久都還是這麼麻煩啊……

鳴人搖搖晃晃的推開門，堂堂火影差點因為酒醉絆倒來一個平地摔，幸好抓著門板穩住了身子，走進門坐在玄關把鞋子脫，甚至把火影炮就扔在客廳地上就晃進房間。

本來還有一點要洗澡意識的鳴人，看到難得已經先就寢的佐助好像就忘了這回事，醉醺醺的直接鑽進被窩裡，一把從身後抱住佐助，佐助動了一下沒有睜開眼，大概是知道只會是鳴人所以也很安心吧。

可能是酒勁上來鳴人整個人都不太清除自己當時到底在幹嘛了，只知道他抱著佐助抱著抱著腦內就蹦出一個想法……突然好想做啊。

然後身體就直接行動了起來，拉開佐助的浴衣撩起來裡面空蕩蕩的到是剛好方便了他，佐助還沒醒來不過鳴人當時也沒管那麼多，只感覺自己下面硬到不行想找個地方插。

身上有手在亂竄佐助也有些迷迷糊糊的，覺得有些養，在睡夢中被擾醒還不是很能反應。

於是當時喝醉的鳴人拉下褲頭掏出硬挺的性器，扳開佐助的臀肉找到入口在沒做任何潤滑擴張的情況下直接硬插進去，乾澀的穴口當然沒辦法突然接受這樣的巨物也就頂入了前端。

突然的疼痛感讓佐助清醒過來，縮了一下身體轉過頭看到鳴人在自己身後低低的叫了一聲他的名字，再看鳴人的神情不大對勁身上還帶著濃濃的酒精味……看來是喝醉了吧。

沒有裡會醒來的佐助，鳴人現在正為了沒辦法全部插進去得到滿足感而感到煩躁，抓著佐助的腰又用力頂了一下，過於乾澀的磨擦不只佐助連他自己都有些疼。

很疼，在鳴人又一次頂入時佐助咬緊嘴唇才沒讓自己發出嗚咽聲，沒有好好潤滑他覺得下身幾乎撕裂，但為了配合焦急的鳴人佐助還是呼著氣努力的放鬆身體，讓對方能順利進來。

在佐助的配合下，鳴人又一次用力終於全部插了進去，裡頭溫軟的觸感包覆著他讓本來就幾乎沒有的裡智蕩然全無，翻了個身就把對方壓到身下拉起他的腰開始挺動腰肢。

佐助閉緊雙眼咬住自己的手臂堵住自己的聲音，疼的大腿抽畜，其實太乾澀的穴口讓鳴人也不好順利進出，不過很快不只有他自己的前列腺液，也因為過於莽撞的插入讓佐助的穴口出血，正好做了潤滑，當時鳴人並沒有注意到。

在佐助體內射了一次精後，還很興奮的身體拉著佐助轉過身，繼續下一輪的性事，平時清醒時鳴人都是有克制的，喝醉了整個照著本能行動讓佐助幾乎招架不住，被翻來覆去操弄了好幾次到了幾乎要昏過去才感受到鳴人終於停下來，壓在他身上睡了過去。

佐助也沒有力氣爬起來，乾脆的閉上眼睛也睡了過去。

隔天清醒時，鳴人自責的不知道說什麼話才好，眼淚掉的比昨天佐助疼出來的還多，拉著被他用的身上到處是點點瘀痕和咬痕的佐助抱在懷裡，床單上還沾著些血跡。

鳴人除了說抱歉大概就只剩我再也不喝什麼酒了。

佐助看著眼淚掉成這樣的鳴人有些無奈伸手，抹了抹他臉頰上的淚痕，明明昨天被突然襲擊的是自己吧，要說疼也是自己比較疼，這傢伙怎麼就哭成這樣。

「別哭了，我沒怎麼樣。」佐助坐在床上抹著鳴人的眼角安慰到。

「我...把你弄成這樣...我真是混帳。」鳴人說著垂了下自己的腿，他剛清醒還迷迷糊糊的室內散發著情欲過後的氣味，想著他昨天回家跟佐助做了嗎，一起身就看到佐助躺在自己身側，下身還帶著血汙，嘴角是被他自己咬破了吧...還有手腕也是...自己昨天到底幹了什麼。

「你沒有做什麼...不用自責。」

「什麼沒有!我就是強暴了你啊我說!」鳴人說著抱著頭低下，明明自己最想珍惜佐助的，居然因為喝醉了這種小事情就強暴對方，真是混帳，還說什麼要保護佐助的大話。

「你沒有。」

「事實就是如此...我就是個混帳啊我說，還說什麼對你好，結果卻強暴......!」鳴人抱著頭還沒說完話就被佐助突然拉開手甩開抬起他的臉和對方直視。

「漩渦鳴人。」佐助叫了鳴人的全名，很少有，讓鳴人愣了一下然後佐助才又緩緩開口:「你知道強暴是什麼嗎?」

面對突如其來的問題鳴人一下回答不上來就傻愣愣的看著佐助，然後佐助才又繼續開口。

「性行為中，雙方有一方在不是自願的情況下才能稱做強暴，我沒有不願意，你沒有強暴我，所以...不要在意了。」

佐助說完話放開鳴人自己慢慢的下床走進浴室。

他沒有不願意，他是自願的，就算痛也是自願的，但是鳴人依舊無法釋懷......。

鳴人雖然在意，但這件事實際上也沒有解決方法，並沒有所謂的誰對誰錯，只是兩人心境上的問題，鳴人也不會因為佐助氣的揍他就不自責，發生了就是發生了，傷口就算好了依然會留下疤痕。

隔天一早年少時總是愛賴床的鳴人在成為火影後總是準時的在早上7:30分起床，花一些時間整理自己和幫佐助留早餐之後在8:00準時出門。

下床後鳴人把被子給翻了個身的佐助拉好，梳洗後站在衣櫥前換著衣服，穿好走出房前看到佐助側躺在床上只露出一雙黑眸還有些沒睡醒的樣子就那樣望著他，忍不住走過去蹲在床旁邊揉揉他的頭髮。

「佐助我要出門了，你再睡一下吧，我會幫你用早餐放冰箱裡記得吃我說。」鳴人蹲在佐助面前對還有些迷迷糊糊的佐助說道，看他點了點頭鳴人才起身離去輕輕的帶上房門，想到等等還是在留個字條吧，怕佐助睡迷糊了也沒聽清自己到底在跟他說什麼。

鳴人帶上房門後佐助便閉上眼睛，在睜眼時已經是十點多的時候了，翻了個身佐助下了床梳洗後沒有換衣服，他今天並沒有事情需要出門，既然沒有事那出去就是再給鳴人找麻煩，村裡的人尤其是部分忍者知道他是誰的，都不怎麼歡迎他。

穿著寬鬆的浴衣佐助在客廳桌上找到鳴人給他留的字條，基本上就是鳴人出門前跟他說的那一些話，佐助在冰箱裡找到鳴人給他準備的飯糰，佐助把它加熱了一下拿到客廳，一口一口慢慢的嚼著，木魚飯糰，是他喜歡的東西。

沒有什麼事情，佐助除了發呆不知道還能做什麼，看了看電視就拿了搖控器打開，他們家的店是很少使用，鳴人是待在家裡的時間少，回來了幾乎也是睡覺，除了偶爾有空才會和佐助待在客廳，拿時後開著電視也只是做背景，有時間的話鳴人更想花在跟佐助對話上。

而佐助的話到是對那些東西沒什麼興趣，也不能說是完全沒興趣，早些前佐助曾持續的看過一部電視劇，大致的內容是女主角家被人殺害只剩下他一人，找到殺害他們家兇手的女主不擇手段，而男主是女主的青梅竹馬，家裡有些勢力能給女主題功犯人的情報，在女主的請求下跟她一起展開報復行動，只要能把害死他們家的人處理掉她什麼都可以做，結果在她成功時卻發現那個他一直以為的兇手是當年把她救出來的警察，正義感強烈的警察因為女主家的案子被草草結案憤怒不已，因為他覺得事情並沒有水落石出，但上頭交代他不要繼續調查下去。

因而警察離職做起了私家偵探開始調查整件情，雖然一直被阻撓但總算有了些結果，在這時女主來接近他，知道女主身分的警察並沒有透露自己當年救過女主的事情，因為女主那段的記憶消失了，當最後被女主殺掉時警察只說了一句話”妳真正的敵人是誰?”。

女主突然記憶恢復想起了警察的事情，在接著看到著急的跑來的男主，想到男主的家庭背景和那些情報的來原。

女主得到了答案故事也結束了，一個劇情有些亂七八糟的電視劇，從頭到尾也沒交代男主到底是怎樣的人，由觀眾想像可能是一個幕後黑手，也可能只是被家裡利用的單純人，佐助之後也沒再看什麼影集了。

今天他打開電視轉到了新聞台，中忍考試要開始了，各國都會有相關報導，這次在木葉舉辦木葉的電視台更是有許多相關的報導，現在村子裡有路路續續開始熱鬧起來，除了有來參加考試的各國忍者，還有還看比賽的觀光客，外頭都比一般時後來得吵鬧。

佐助握著手中的茶杯呆呆的看著節目報導，在聽到主持人的一句話後眼睛亮了一下然後露出微笑，直撥節目裡主持人請到了七代目火影來對這次大戰後第一次舉辦中忍考試說一些說明。

鳴人的聲音從電視裡傳出來，精神又帶著火影該有的穩重，大至上說的就是戰爭後各國也有很多出色的下忍，並且人力缺失的現今舉辦中忍考試來補組織前戰爭的損耗等等，佐助可以想像出來大概是鹿丸給鳴人擬的稿。

在直播節目結束後，最後主持人請鳴人跟大家說一句話，鳴人笑著對射影機比了個拇指說道:「讓我們期待這次中忍考試能順利進行平安結束我說!」

然後碰!一聲化作白煙消失......原來是影分身嗎?鳴人也真是辛苦呢，不知道現在本體是在改公文還是在和高層開會呢……。

在鳴人的節目結束後佐助把電視機關上，想把茶杯放到桌上手卻一滑杯子掉到地上，鏘鋃一聲，杯子碎成一地眨了兩下眼，佐助心想還好裡面沒東西不然地毯要洗了，然後慢慢起身去拿掃把把碎玻璃掃起來包好丟進垃圾桶。

一邊把雖玻璃收好佐助仔細檢查了一下地毯沒有玻璃屑，不然扎到腳就不好了，佐助一邊起身一邊想著鳴人剛剛說的話，順利…平安嗎，嘛…只要鳴人是平安的就好了。

希望是他想多了，佐助總是覺得會發生什麼事情，但自己最近老是疑神疑鬼的，他擔心再跟鳴人多提鳴人又會覺得他精神狀況更差了，連佐助自己也開始不確定，會不會他真的是想太多了。

但是真的......總覺得，有不好的感覺，佐助望了一下窗外的天空，最近一直都陰陰，不是好天氣，空氣中帶著潮濕的氣味看來今天也會下冬雨。

之後一滴雨打在窗戶上，佐助看著街道上的人不是撐起傘就是慢慢的散開找地方避雨，想到陽台上掛個的衣服起身準備去收拾，希望還沒全部被淋濕。

『不管怎麼樣，我只希望你不會有事情……鳴人。』

此時火影辦公室裡鳴人正拿著鹿丸送上來的報告書皺著眉頭，過幾天中忍考試就要正式開始，大部分的村子都已經陸續抵達木葉，這個時期有心人要混進村子裡是最容易的，深知這點木葉也加強了戒備。

而在不久前東邊的森林傳出消息發現兩名暗部的屍體，是在村子附近戒備的暗部，五大國近年表面上因為四戰之事故來和平，水面下各懷著什麼心思就難以猜測了，何況他國對木葉不滿的聲浪比比皆是，尤其是對宇智波的事情，認為木葉不處死宇智波這個國際通緝犯是對他們的威脅。

一個四戰英雄神之子稱號的七代目就夠他國憂慮，在加上個宇智波末裔怕是木葉要獨大了，就算木葉表面上在七代目的求情下用封住眼睛來留住宇智波的性命，他國不免猜測這是木葉的計謀，為了留住輪迴眼，那可是世上稀珍的寶物。

木葉高層曾經想留住輪迴眼的心思也不是沒有的，之後礙於各國的壓力還是決定處置宇智波，但木葉的七代目不同意他們也很難直接做決定，何況年輕一輩的大部分都是親七代目的，而六代目還是七代目的老師影響力也是甚大。

最後才出了封印眼睛的結論，算是給各國的一個交代，木葉留住輪迴眼也不嘗不是件好事，再加上給七代目套上一個大大的枷鎖，對於木葉的利益並沒有損失。

「知道對方的身分了嗎?」草草看完了報告，鳴人把報告書放到桌上一臉沉重的開口，兩名暗部被發現的地點已經很接近木葉，如果已經混近來那就糟了，不知道敵人的目的，如果是為了輪迴眼......鳴人想著不經握緊手，佐助眼睛還沒被封印時就已經有人打著他眼睛的主意，尤其是左邊的輪迴眼，那時後襲擊者都敗在佐助手下，現在的話……。

「還沒查清楚，你知道最近的時期特殊，很難一下子查出來，我已經調派人手了。」鹿丸也猜想的到鳴人擔心的事情，他第一時間也是想到敵人是衝著輪迴眼來的，佐助的判刑下來後，各國都是之情的，眼睛被封印後也遭受過襲擊，幸好在對方出手前就先被他們揪了出來。

「辛苦你了......另外我想派火影直屬的暗部在暗中保護佐助，你知道的……如果這次是衝著輪迴眼，他最近狀況不太好，我有點擔心。」鳴人和鹿丸坦白他擔心的事情，其實鹿丸也早料想到鳴人會這樣做，鳴人也想過要用影分身跟在佐助的身邊，但這樣他一定會起疑，鳴人不想讓佐助有多於的擔心。

「你的直屬暗部，你想怎麼做就怎麼做沒必要跟我報告。」鹿丸搔搔頭對鳴人說道，其實是贊同鳴人做法的意思:「有新狀況我會再跟你報告。」

「我知道，麻煩你了。」

「對了，還有這個，後天開幕式你必須到場，可不能是影分身什麼的你應該知道吧，講稿我都幫你準備好了，照著念就行，還有晚上會針對東邊森林這件事情開個會，我再通知你。」鹿丸一邊說著一邊拿出一個卷軸遞給鳴人，那是中忍考試開幕式的講稿，鳴人接過去到了個謝，鹿丸便轉身離開火影辦公室。

鹿丸離開後鳴人靠上椅背又拿起桌上的的報告書，皺起眉頭，自己作為人柱力以前也常是別人的抓補目標，現在若有人衝著他來他到不擔心，但如果是衝著佐助……唉，希望是自己多擔心了。

鳴人揉了揉眉心叫來暗部，五個人一個隊，幾個暗部低著頭等代七代目下達任務。

「我要拜託你們一件事。」鳴人用的是請求的語氣，他一向對內都是平易近人的何況這次的事情有多重要，如果可以他甚至不想離開佐助一步。

「火影大人請下達命令。」為首的暗部小隊長靜靜的等待火影發話。

「中忍考試的期間，我要你們暗中保護一個人……宇智波佐助。」在鳴人說出佐助的名字時暗部裡明顯有人握緊了一下拳頭，鳴人想他可能也是對佐助有反感的人之一，但暗部的素質很快接受了下達的任務。

幾個人接受任務後消失在火影辦公室，鳴人坐在椅子上轉了個身看著身後的大窗子……居然在下雨了，又濕又冷，希望佐助就算在家也記得多穿件衣服。

然後鳴人拿起鹿丸給他的講稿默默開始背誦，就算過了這麼多年，他對這些東西一然是不擅長阿。

時間稍晚，鹿丸就來通知鳴人去開會，會議上又有新的情報，派去調查的暗部其中一組的兩人小組也被發現屍體，後來趕到的人找到兩人留下的線索暗號，給暗號部解碼後大致也只能得出幾個詞，看樣子的確是沒有多餘的時間留下線索。

末約八人，兩個小組，能力不全不明瞭，似乎有束縛術隱身術的高手，還有擅長水遁的忍者，至於身分並沒有頭緒，不過貌似使用過霧隱的忍具……水遁…霧隱忍具，如果真是霧隱忍者村所為又會那麼輕易使用自己國家特殊的忍具嗎。

這麼一想也有可能是要刻意誤導他們，證據不足的現在不能妄下任何定論，只能繼續暗中調查此事，隨便跟霧隱翻臉對木葉也是沒有一點好處。

接著他們談論到襲擊者的目的，不像是之前的報復心裡的襲擊木葉戰爭，這次對方從暗中偷偷的行事肯定另有目的，要嘛是要木葉的情報，另外就是要偷走什麼，就像是當年有人趁亂想偷走日向家的白眼。

宇智波的輪迴眼，大家的猜測都差不多，上頭對宇智波很是感冒，但也提出了是否要先把宇智波安在一個更安全的地方，鳴人也考慮過，但又不想讓佐助知道這件事情所以才暗中派暗部去保護他，並且也還不確認對方真是衝著輪迴眼來的。

最近火之國和雷之國在醫療藥品原料技術的貿易上有糾紛，也不排除對方是想來偷木葉的醫療技術機密，見火影並沒有要重新安頓宇智波的意思，上頭也不想多管，若真的出了事，要了那宇智波的性命他們也是省了一樁事，但如果敵人真是來搶輪迴眼，而輪迴眼真的被奪走的話他們也不是沒有應對方法。

鳴人派了暗部保護佐助，高層也派了另一批人監視著，如果宇智波佐助真被綁走，到時候在爭奪中先殺了宇智波佐助這是他們下達的命令。

後天就是中忍考試的開幕式，佐助直覺暗中一定有什麼事情，但鳴人似乎不想讓他發現，稍早時佐助就注意到外頭附近有暗部正監視著這裡，只有兩種可能一是鳴人派來的外就是高層派來的，至於目的鳴人的話可以猜測是要保護他，高層的話……說是監視比較合理，不過難道鳴人以為現在的自己不會察覺嗎……也是有可能的，他最近身子不好，身上又帶著封印很久沒有練過拳腳鳴人這樣想也不是沒有道理。

雖然說知道有人監視著，佐助也沒法一下確定人數，有些怪，可能是兩批人，不管是誰派來的暗部，會來他附近監視著就一定出了些什麼事情，又或者只是在防犯?怕自己像當年的大蛇丸一樣在中忍考試時搞一出襲擊木葉的事情嗎?

這天鳴人回來的很晚，推開大門就看到坐在沙發上的佐助起身往自己走過來，還順便在鳴人脫下鞋子時幫他解開火影袍掛在手上，猶豫了一下最後開口跟鳴人說道:「很晚了辛苦了，我幫你放了熱水，先洗嗎?」

佐助還是決定不提暗部的事情，如果鳴人不想讓他知道的話，那他還是不要多問吧，而且鳴人今天看起來也很累了。

「啊……好啊我說。」本來看佐助有些欲言又止的樣子鳴人有些擔心佐助不會是已經發現了。

收走鳴人的火影袍佐助把它掛回臥室，幫鳴人拿了換洗衣物到浴室給他，睡前佐助在鳴人額頭上落下一吻，反而讓鳴人有些不自在，最後翻過身把佐助抱到懷裡用下巴在他頭頂磨蹭了兩下。

鳴人跟佐助說明天他可能要待在火影辦公室不會回來，後天就是開幕式有很多事要處裡，叫佐助自己先休息不要等他了，佐助點頭跟鳴人說他知道了。

然後鳴人又委婉的說道這幾天希望佐助盡量不要出門，還有開幕式高層並不希望佐助出現在現場，聽了鳴人的話佐助不自主的糾緊床單，他其實想去看的，畢竟那事鳴人當上火影第一次主持的大型典禮，但他也知道鳴人的困難處，所以還是點了點頭跟鳴人說他會待在家裡。

「抱歉…佐助。」鳴人聲音帶著一股無力感，他知道佐助現在的生活就是變相的軟禁，但他卻無能為力，他本以為成為火影，最強的忍者就能保護一切了，但真正成為火影後才發現要顧慮的事情太多了，每件事情都會有犧牲，他能做的只是降低傷害，做不到消除傷害。

「不是你的錯…我不會給你添麻煩的鳴人。」

「說過很多次了，你從來都不是麻煩阿。」鳴人說著忍不住又把懷裡的人抱緊了一點，佐助體溫偏低，現在天冷他的手腳老是冷的跟冰塊似的。

佐助輕輕回抱住鳴人，鳴人身上很暖，像是太陽一樣，這麼光明美好的東西，在黑暗中苟活的他……真的可以觸碰嗎。

隔天鳴人出門時，佐助也難得爬起來，送他倒玄關，看著鳴人背後七代目幾個大字的背影，跟他說”路上小心。”目送鳴人離開。

鳴人走後佐助眼睛垂了下來，慢悠悠的走回臥房倒在床上，半邊臉埋在枕頭裡瞇著眼瞄向窗外，一個...兩個…五個人嗎?再遠一點好像也有…不過應該不是同一批人，兩方人派來的嗎，鳴人和…木葉高層。

不能確定事情，佐助也不會輕舉妄動，至少那些暗部不會隨意的對他出手，接到的命令應該不是抹殺他，有可能接到的命令是保護輪迴眼，還有……在出了什麼意外時殺掉他或者挖掉他的眼睛，這些都是可能的。

照這樣推測，有很大的機率是有外敵潛入木葉，而木葉芳面猜測那些人是針對他的眼睛來的，的確已他現在的情況，有人肖想他的眼睛非常合理，不過……今天應該不是最好的動手時機。

佐助一邊想著一邊慢慢拉上被子，現在他還是裝做跟平時一樣的好，不然被高層誤會他有其他心思可能會給鳴人添麻煩，那些人總猜想他還想要危害木葉，其實他早就沒那個心思了，失去了所有的他，幾乎是毫無牽掛，不過現在大概有一個吧……鳴人，如果高層知道宇智波現在唯一的弱點就是七代目火影，一定會毫不猶豫的利用這一點吧。

最好的時機……佐助一邊想著慢慢閉上眼睛，有那些暗部監視著他反而可以好好睡上一覺，如果鳴人不在他總是睡的不安穩，尤其是剛回木葉的那段時間，想暗殺他的人太多了，如果哪天真的被得手了…鳴人會為死去的他哭泣嗎，就像他曾經為了鼬哭泣一樣。

中忍考試的開幕典禮……那就是最好的時機，宇智波佐助再睡著前得到了結論，所以是……明天嗎，看來今天還可以悠哉一下。

此時鳴人正和鹿丸接待各國的貴賓，四戰後第一次舉辦的中忍考試五影難得的都聚再一起，鳴人也跟好就不見的我愛羅敘舊，鹿丸見到手鞠表面上沒說什麼但心裡其實也挺開心的吧，場面很是壯觀，大致說明了流程，木葉也安排了人和各國的忍者在開幕式前做交流參觀，也算是促進友好。

一些索碎的事情好在都有鹿丸幫他安排好，鳴人覺得如果沒有鹿丸他大概當不了三天的火影，而且現在他還老是擔心佐助的情況，在辦公室裡三不五時就偷開感知感覺佐助的查克拉是否安好，最後被鹿丸捲著書本敲了下腦袋叫他專心。

「抱歉…我真的很擔心佐助我說。」鳴人揉了揉腦袋。

「你不是都派暗部去了嗎，會沒事的，沒多少時間了你不能再分心。」鹿丸一邊說著一邊把一疊文書搬到鳴人桌上。

鹿丸知道他只是口頭上再安慰鳴人別擔心，他自己也是很擔心的，派去調查的人都沒有進一步的情報，唯一可以知道的是那些人應該確定已經進入木葉，並沒有再有暗部傷亡，但是卻也找不到他們的行蹤，這更糟糕。

「鹿丸…你覺得他們如果要動手會選什麼時後?」鳴人放下文件，突然換上非常認真的表情，他知道鹿丸和他應該有一樣的猜測。

「……開幕式，眾人注意力集中的時機，而且各國的影都在場，你不能用影分身。」鹿丸說出他的看法，鳴人應該也是這樣想的，那時候各國的大人物都會在場，如果鳴人用影分身就連開感知都可能讓他國起疑，雖然開幕式只有短短不到三十分鍾，但也足夠讓那些人下手了。

「果然你也這樣覺得……。」鳴人低下頭沉思，三十分鐘只要過了那個時間點他就不會那麼擔心。

「那是最好的時機……。」鹿丸說著向鳴人走進壓低聲音說道:「高層也派了人，你應該知道他們的意思吧。」

「……我知道，暗部有跟我匯報，我沒有理由能阻止他們。」鳴人早在派暗部去時就料到高層也會派人馬去監視著佐助，是擔心輪迴眼真的被人下手，也是預防佐助有其他心思。

「我這邊會在加快調查的……佐井帶隊出去了。」鹿丸點了頭起身準備離開，他們除了在明天之前找出那些人，還有派人去保護佐助就沒有其他的辦法了，大概只能祈禱了吧，沒想到在中忍考試之際會出這一樁事情，真是麻煩死了。

「好，另外醫療部的文件庫也要加強守備。」

「我知道，小櫻說她會處理那邊的事情。」鹿丸揮了揮手離開辦公室。

略顯陰暗的辦公室裡剩下鳴人一個人，雙手撐在桌上看著掛在牆上的時鐘指到九點……還有12小時嗎。

此刻佐助正從沙發上睜開眼睛，九點多…不小心又睡過去了，在這種情況下也能睡著自己也是蠻沒神經的，他記得開幕式是明早的九點，還有12小時，佐助坐起身，想到還沒吃過晚餐，如果不吃的話肯定又會被鳴人碎碎念。

於是起身走到廚房，冰箱裡還留有之前剩下的食材，不過佐助也沒什麼心情浪費時間做飯，乾脆在廚櫃裡找出鳴人囤積的泡麵隨便拿一碗來沖熱水。

他不否認，泡麵這種東西雖然沒飲養但味道總是不錯的，三分鐘後便香氣四溢，比自己花上半小時來做的菜吃起來味道更好，難怪鳴人會喜歡泡麵了。

把東西收拾好後，佐助甚至開始把平時不會打掃的角落都清理了一遍，提出三袋垃圾放在陽台結束的時候已經是深夜了，佐助看了看時間，洗了個澡沒有穿浴衣而是換上宇智波式的高領衣和長褲。

在窩到床上之前佐助拉上了房間的窗簾，晚上睡覺被人光明正大的看感覺還是怪怪的啊，反正就算拉上窗簾那些暗部也能感覺到他的查克拉。

“不會有事情的鳴人，不用擔心，我不會讓會讓你困擾的事發生。”

「鳴人，認真一點，在不久開幕式就要開始了，你稿子背熟了嗎?」鹿丸一踏進辦公室就開起嗓子壓問著鳴人，鳴人昨天通宵到半夜，覺得精神不濟，不過剛剛偷偷感知了一下佐助的查克拉，沒有異常暗部跟他的匯報也沒有問題。

「苦瓜爛熟了啊我說。」鳴人趴在桌上，有些無力:「鹿丸，佐井那邊有進展嗎?」

「……沒有。」鹿丸沉下臉，那些人像是完全消失了一樣，如果不是離開了木葉，那只怕是真有能消除痕跡的隱身高手。

「是嗎……。」聽著鹿丸的話鳴人也皺起眉頭，已經沒有時間再做調查了，那些然下一次出現怕就是要動手的時候了:「跟小櫻說在開幕式時加強緊戒，暗部那邊我自己通知，有事情馬上跟我匯報。」

鳴人知道固然擔心他現在也必須專注在開幕式上，只要過了這時候，他就至少能在出事時馬上趕到佐助身邊，鹿丸走後鳴人傳了通信叫保護佐助的暗部一有事情馬上跟他匯報。

然後鳴人也整好衣裝，帶上火影的帽子走出辦公室，還有……一個小時。

佐助很早就醒來了，但是沒有起身也沒有張開眼睛，外頭很安靜，大部分的人都去參加開幕式了吧，沒去的也會去鬧區逛逛，最近那裡擺著各式各樣的小攤販很是熱鬧，像這樣的住宅區反而顯得安靜了。

也因為這樣的安靜佐助更能感受到監視他的暗部氣息，近處五個，再遠一些大約七人，然後……啊…來了嗎，比預想中人數還多阿，兩個…六個…不對，八個人嗎?也許該感謝他們沒有看輕他這個最後的宇智波。

佐助在內心輕笑，翻身下了床，從窗簾縫隙中透出一點點光顯表明已經天亮了，還有微微的雨聲，雨不大，不會打擾到村子上下的興致。

大概…要開始了，那些暗部應該也要察覺到了吧，明顯開始警戒了，果然是衝著他的眼睛來的嗎，鳴人那邊不知道順不順利。

佐助拉開衣櫃蹲下在下層的櫃子翻出他已往的忍具包，多年沒用都長了些灰，拍了拍把它掛到腰上，又走到鞋櫃那拿出他的忍者鞋，鳴人還老說叫他不要穿這種開後腳跟的鞋子，就這樣直接穿著鞋踏在家裡的地板上，佐助最後摸到他的草薙劍掛到腰上，批上一身漆黑的披風，一下子走到客廳的落地窗前拉開窗簾和窗戶。

咻一聲，佐助側身閃過一把苦無，瞇了下眼...不是木葉的忍具，看來是那些人了，這裡不是打鬥的好地方，是鳴人家裡，周圍還是住宅區，必須引到別的地方才行，佐助往前一步走出陽台，有血的味道…才發現樹上已經掛著一個暗部的屍體，看來這些人也不是泛泛之輩。

其他的暗部看到佐助光明正大走出來一下也有些慌了，火影下令要保護宇智波，他現在居然直接出來當靶了，可是他們也被敵人纏身，人數上處於劣是對方還會用奇異的隱身術剛剛第一個人就是被突如其來的攻擊幹掉的，一刀斃命。

就視現在他們也還未看到敵人的樣貌，但人數肯定在五人以上，遠方另一批人應該也發現了他們這裡的異狀，但並沒有要出手的意思，他們接到的任務並沒有要保護宇智波，而是在不得已時找準時機殺了他。

鳴人派來的暗部在第一時間還是選擇先送訊息給火影那邊，然而在傳訊的時間那暗部被不知到哪出現的刀一擊斃命。

佐助轉著眼睛看著現在的情況，總之先離開這哩，那些人針對他來的必定會跟著他，要到一個能把損傷降至最低的地方，那麼……東邊第二演習場吧。

佐助拉起披風，在腳底劇起查克拉一下跳了出去，有些生疏但還不至於用不好，雖然他現在的情況大不如前，但至少不能在這引起太大的爭鬥。

「宇智波大人!」

佐助一走暗部也緊張了起來，他們也不知道佐助的心思，對於佐助也是不信任站居多，如果他是要逃的話，那木葉這邊會很麻煩，但如果他被那些人抓住會更麻煩，在感受到四周敵人的氣息隨著佐助遠去，小隊長安排了一個人趕緊去通報，自己帶著另一個暗部追上去。

而遠方那批人，也開始有了動作。

感受著四周，佐助知道那些人追上來了，雖然氣息很微弱但多少還是能感受的到，如果有寫輪眼……想法在腦中瞬間閃過，佐助側深閃過一把苦無，瞄了過去看到上面掛著起爆符，俐落的轉身抄起往上方扔去，符咒在空中炸裂，希望村人能把這當作慶典時放的鞭炮聲，反正最近放的也挺多的。

繼續往第二演習場前進，佐助知道剛剛保護他的暗部也追上來了，少了一個…應該是去通知上面了出了點麻煩，他本來想盡快解決的，但敵人的實力的確不弱，就在他分心時披風被劃出長長一條裂縫，如果不是他閃的快左肩大概就被砍了下來。

快到了在一下，四周圍人煙越來越稀少，這裡是村子的邊境，訓練用的演習場就算使用大規模的忍術也不會影響到村內的狀況，而且有森林作為掩護，翻過鐵網佐助進到了樹林中藏起自己的氣息壓低身子感知著四周。

有一點喘，想著自己真的是太久沒活動身體了骨頭都硬了，瞇起眼在一片落葉落到地上時佐助慢慢在手中聚集起雷屬性的查克拉握住掛在腰上的草薙劍，打持久戰對他不利必須速戰速決……首先是第一個。

利刃出鞘，伴隨著像千隻鳥一般的鳴叫聲，隱於暗中的一人瞪大眼睛，在發現胸口已經被刺穿要害時已經時去了反抗的機會。

確認對方已經死亡後，佐助迅速的收回刀，碰!一聲地殼翻動，他隨即在腳上劇起查克拉往上一跳，土石像是有生命一樣的往上攀升抓住他的腳，眼看腳就要被土石埋沒，佐助連忙在手中劇起千鳥一掌打碎岩石，翻身落到樹上。

扶在樹上佐助看見剛剛使用土遁的忍者還維持著手扶在地上的姿勢，知道失敗了才拍拍手站起來和他對視，臉遮的結實只露出一雙眼，標準的暗殺裝扮，看對方一派輕鬆佐助瞇起眼，包括剛剛自己殺掉的…兩個人。

那個人似乎沒有馬上要再出手的打算就這樣看著他，風聲…有人?!佐助連忙蹲下身，鐮鼬一般的風呼嘯而過，身前的樹幹被劃出好幾道痕跡，較為細瘦的樹枝和綠葉落了一地，身後站著另一個人。

90度距離65一個，30度距離80一個，佐助翻身跳下樹挑了一個背後沒有人的方位和那些人對持。

加上剛剛死的那個只有五個人，還有三個呢，佐助轉著眼珠子觀察著四周，是隱藏起來了他沒發現還是在更遠的地方，還有剛剛那兩個暗部也追上來了，另外一批人沒在附近嗎。

「別找了，另外幾個人去照料那兩個暗部了，等等再打招呼吧。」剛才使出風遁的忍者跳下樹語氣中帶著一點輕挑:「真不愧是宇智波，就算沒有寫輪眼還是很厲害啊，不過…你狀況看起來似乎不太好啊?」

佐助皺著眉，他的狀況的確不好，封印的術式連帶的讓他查克拉操縱起來都不順暢，加上很久沒有動過手腳了，的確是大不如前，光是要找出那些人的位置都要花很大的力氣。

碰!不遠處響起的聲響，應該是那幾個人和那兩個暗部，那兩個暗部……放著不管，絕對會死吧，咬了下唇，佐助後退了兩步碰一聲，在白煙瀰漫之際閃身往聲音發出來的方向前進，但是……應該是趕不上了。

佐助趕到時，一名暗部已經靠在樹邊身下滿是鮮血失去了氣息，那個小隊長還在跟敵人纏鬥，不過也是身受重傷，再佐助落地時丟出一把苦無打飛了往那名小隊長要害飛去的苦無，但在小隊長轉身的一剎，身後憑空突然出現一個人拿刀直接刺穿他的胸口，暗部抽續了兩下倒在地上。

佐助咬緊牙，看到那人收劍時又融入在空氣之中，這時剛剛在和他打鬥的幾名忍者也追了上來，佐助瞇著眼退後了幾步靠到樹上，一個...兩個...六個，包括剛剛隱身的因為距離較近他又沒有動作他能勉強找出來，但是如果他開始移動的話，等等…好像少了一個，剛剛那個用風遁的。

「在找我嗎，小美人?」還沒等佐助想玩，那個調笑的聲音又響了起來，然後他突然被一把勒住脖子，側過頭看去，那人居然是容在樹裡上半身竄了出來勒住他的脖子。

「處理屍體花了點時間啊，想我嗎?」那人在他耳邊說道，甚至刻意吹了口氣，佐助瞪了一眼，控著查克拉全身放出千鳥流，讓一時沒防備的敵人嚇了一跳鬆了手，掙脫開箝制，佐助找好了位置盯著眼前的幾個人，看來不是只有一人會隱身。

「別跟他玩了，快把他帶走。」另一個人出聲說道，表明了他們來這裡的目的。

「可我想跟傳說中的宇智波末裔玩玩看啊…啊…可惜不能用寫輪眼。」

「別說笑了，他要能用，你可不知道死幾次了。」

「都別鬧了。」這時一個人出聲制止了其他人，又看像佐助開口說道:「你是要繼續反抗還是乖乖跟我們走?你不會認為現在的你還有勝算吧，乖乖跟我們走少一點皮肉疼不是很好嗎。」

佐助輕喘著氣，的確他現在幾乎沒有勝算，不要說七個人就是一半他都可能贏不過，就算沒有用到寫輪眼，驅動查克拉時封印的術式都傳來火燒般灼熱感讓他忍不住瞇起眼睛…但是如果他被抓走的話，鳴人一定會很著急吧。

「看來是不肯乖乖來了……不過也用不了這麼多人。」發話的忍者看出佐助並沒有要乖乖投降的意思又開口說道:「你們幾個，去執行B任務。」

「九尾嗎?嘛……多抓幾個村民要抓他可就簡單多了。」

九尾……鳴人?從幾個人的對話中，佐助得出了答案，看來些人不光想得到輪迴眼還想抓九尾，佐助帶著封印實力大減各國皆知，鳴人就不一樣了，但依照他們的話來講，他們是想挾持人質，現在是開幕式聚集多少普通民眾......如果拿那些人來挾持，依鳴人的各性絕對不會有什麼好事，而且還會打亂了鳴人辛苦這麼久才成功舉辦的中忍考試，就像他們當年一樣，造成民眾的傷亡，不能讓這種事發生，不會讓它發生的，在這裡他會全部解決掉。

“鳴人，我會保護你重視的……木葉。”不惜一切代價。

「你們以為，我會讓你們過去嗎。」佐助冷著眼，擋在幾個人面前，伸手解慢慢解開身上的披風甩在地上。

幾個人明顯感受到眼前的人身上的變化，強大的查克拉在他身上竄起，沒錯…就像當年傳說中的宇智波佐助。

那個封印是制約，怎麼可能真的限制的住他，如果他想，要解開封印絕對做的到，只是意外的還真的是……有點疼啊。

佐助低下頭摀住眼睛，有熱流從眼角流下，他很確定那不是淚，隨著眼前血紅的光景散去在抬起頭時視線是那麼的明亮，讓他忍不住勾起嘴角。

妖治的六芒星和輪迴眼隨著佐助抬頭印在幾人眼前，在流著血淚的臉上配上嘴角的笑容，讓人忍不住看傻了眼，美的傾城……但他們知道他們死期將近。

東邊第二演習場燃起熊熊不滅的黑色火焰，在下著薄雨的陰霾天空下，是誰在哭泣。

在鳴人派去保護佐助的暗部帶著傷趕來開幕式會場時鹿丸就知道出事了，鳴人現在在台上還不能讓他察覺，鹿丸連忙召來佐井讓他帶隊去第二演習場，鳴人那邊……等等一結束怕是蠻不住了。

「佐井知道要怎麼做吧。」鹿丸看著準備離去的佐井跟他提醒到:「不要讓他們殺了宇智波佐助。」

「我知道，但我也只能暫時阻止，你懂的吧。」佐井露出一貫的微笑帶上面具，他知道鹿丸說的”他們”是只高層派去的暗部，佐助逼不得已解開封印的話他們可以輕意的用背叛誓約之名奪他性命，高層也是算著這一步。

「鳴人……不久就會趕過去的。」鹿丸閉上眼轉過身感覺到佐井的氣息遠去看著台上正發表著講稿的鳴人……你等一下絕對沉不住氣的吧，真是麻煩死了。

鳴人剛剛在台上時就覺得有些不對勁了，但是他還是忍了下來，往後方偷瞄了一眼鹿丸叫來了佐井似乎是在說些什麼然後佐井就帶上面具離開了，不好了…難道佐助出事了嗎……

忍不住加快了節奏，一結束伴隨著觀眾的歡呼聲鳴人就衝下了台，一邊走著脫下火影帽子塞給身旁的護衛一邊開起感知，之後隨即瞪大了眼睛。

佐助……怎麼會這樣，這個查克拉。

「你去吧，留一個影分身，這邊我會處裡。」鹿丸看到鳴人明顯大變的臉色，應該是知情的差不多了，轉過身去給了鳴人他最想要的選擇。

「啊…謝謝。」咬了下牙，鳴人結印變出個影分身，然後眾人便看到他們的火影大人瞬間消失在後台會場，瞬身嗎……真的是很著急啊。

鹿丸抬起頭看著灰暗的天空，看來要下一場暴雨了……希望會是雨過天晴。

「都放下武器!」鳴人抵達現場的瞬間便出聲斥喝，兩邊的人馬不是所謂的外敵，一邊是高層的暗部，一邊則是佐井帶的隊，附近明顯是佐助天照的黑火還沒燃燒殆盡，在鳴人出聲後對持的兩邊人放下了手中的武器各自退後了一步。

「佐助!」走近了一點鳴人便發現佐助被高層那方的暗部壓跪在地上頸側架著刀鋒，眼上纏著帶著封印咒術的繃帶染著血跡，身上也有大大小小的傷痕，在聽到鳴人的聲音時明顯顫了一下。

「火影大人請退後。」高層的暗部在鳴人試圖靠近時立刻阻止並擋住鳴人的去路。

「你們，這是什麼意思。」鳴人冷著臉質問著擋住他去路的暗部，帶著強烈的壓迫感和以往平易近人的七代目樣子完全不同。

「在罪人經過審訊前您不能與他接觸。」雖然內心裡退縮了一下，不過暗部還是有條裡的回應，他們是上頭派來的，必須完成他們分內的工作。

「注意你的言詞，什麼罪人!佐助的叛忍之名早就已經取消了!」鳴人幾乎是用吼的說道，佐助過著幾乎等於軟禁的日子這麼多年那些人依然把佐助當成罪人，這叫他怎麼能接受。

「……七代目大人才是應該注意情緒控管，私人情感不應該夾帶到公式上來。」一個略顯蒼老的聲音插入他們的對話之中，木葉的高層帶著幾名護衛出現在他們面前。

鳴人轉過頭去，臉上還是帶著明顯的怒意，但他正在努力的克制讓自己冷靜，跟他們硬碰硬只會讓佐助的立場更糟糕。

「宇智波佐助違背當初的誓約，強行解除眼睛上下的封印咒，這還不能稱之為罪人嗎?」高層信誓旦旦的說著，沒錯表面聽起來是如此合情合理。

「佐助是為了保護輪迴眼!也是為了保護木葉。」鳴人當然相信佐助，依照他派出去的暗部除了去回報的一個倖存，其他全數犧牲，襲擊者絕非等前之輩，佐助是為了不被抓走，為了木葉所以才這麼做，他這樣相信著。

「但是…那些人真的是外敵嗎?又或者是和宇智波串通好要幫他逃離木葉的人。」

「如果他們真的是佐助找來的人，又怎麼會攻擊佐助，佐助還殺了他們。」

「知道事情失敗時換個方向來蒙騙木葉也不是沒有可能。」

「怎麼可能，佐助絕對不會做那種事情!」

「七代目您並不能證明，但眼前唯一的事實是宇智波違背了當初的誓約，強行解開了眼睛的封印，依照這一點我們就有必要重新審判，關於宇智波的罪刑。」

「你們!」

「冷靜一點!鳴人。」一個懶洋洋的聲音傳入耳裡，鹿丸突然出現伸手制止了簡直要直接衝上去揍人的鳴人。

「鹿丸……。」

「…的確我們現在無法證明宇智波佐助的清白，因為事情發生的太突然，但相同的你們也不能斷定宇智波佐助和那些人的關係。」等鳴人冷靜一點後，鹿丸轉頭對高層說道:「我想我們都需要一點時間釐清此事，這件事情並不能草草了事，佐助違背誓約理當接受審判，相對的如果這次是為了保護木葉而解開封印，在還沒釐清真相前就隨意判刑……我想各為心知肚明，傳出去並不好聽。」

帶著一點威脅的語氣，鹿丸知道必須要有一些時間找足證據，首要條件就是不能讓高層有機會馬上下達判決，只要能拖住現在，那麼之後佐助只要真是清白的，高層們絕對沒辦法輕易的至佐助於死地。

「……火影輔佐說的有道理，但是嫌疑犯必須被壓關，這點無法退讓。」高層說著對暗部下達了指示，兩人便架著佐助站了起來。

「佐助!」眼看著人就要被帶走，鳴人人又忍不住要衝過去但又被鹿丸抓住肩膀。

「不能過去鳴人，想救佐助的話…現在，你必須沉住氣。」

慢慢放下手，鳴人握緊拳頭，在看到佐助被押走之前就算眼上纏滿咒術繃帶還是往他的方向望了一下，最了幾個口形，不是很明顯但鳴人還是看出來了，他對他說……

『放心，我沒事的。』

"可惡……為什麼還要讓他來安慰我阿。”看著被高層帶走的佐助，鳴人對自己的無力感到憤怒，只能咬著牙在心裡對自己發誓要趕快把佐助弄出來，誰知道那些高層會對佐助做些什麼事情。

「別太擔心了鳴人，再確認之前他們也不能隨意用刑。」看出鳴人正擔心著，鹿丸出聲算做安慰，也是索性這件事情之情的人較多，高層也不能不按規定隨便對佐助用刑，至少能保證佐助應該是不會遭到虐待。

佐井的小隊已經去處理現場後續，回到火影樓後鹿丸和鳴人說道中忍考試開始後主要可以交給各場的主考官負責，在最後一場考試之前他們有時間可以專注在調查此事上面。

「佐助沒有其他心思，他和那些人沒有關係。」

「我知道，但是高層並不相信，應該說是不想相信，如果可以他們肯定不惜製造假的也要栽贓給佐助一個罪名。」鹿丸知道鳴人著急，但是一味的否定佐助沒有罪刑對現在的狀況並不會有任何用處。

「嘖!為什麼他們總是想除掉佐助。」鳴人憤怒的垂了一下辦公桌。

「鳴人…這次的事情如果是發生在平時那可能還好商量，但是偏偏是在中忍考試的時候，佐助的天照……太明顯了。」鹿丸沉下聲說道，沒錯高層雖然也有藉機的成分在裡面，但態度會如此強硬還有一點就是事情傳到他國耳裡了，天照現在全世界找出能用的也就只有佐助一個人，很明顯是宇智波眼睛的封印不存在了才會出現天照。

不久前他國就已經有人對此事提出要木葉說明情況，雖然大部分下面的人都還不清楚，但各國的領頭幾乎都已經知道此事，宇智波佐助破除了封印，對他們就是極大的威脅，對此當初承諾看管他的木葉必須給他們一個交代，這也是一開始高層想急著處裡的關係之一，這件事情已經不事木業內部的事了﹐各國好不容易和睦相處了幾年，不能因為一個宇智波再挑起紛爭，而且如果真的挑起爭鬥，木葉必處於不利之地。

「但是……他是逼不得已。」鳴人低下頭，他懂鹿丸的意思，他帶著私人感情，高層對此事的做法讓他不滿，但如果是不認識佐助或者是恐懼厭惡宇智波的人，光聽到他違背誓約就已經有足夠的理由定罪。

更何況是他國，宇智波強大的力量，他們一直都忌諱著，給木葉施加壓力能除掉著個眼中釘當然是最好的，不然在刀劍相對時宇智波可是個強大的人間兵器。

「我們都懂的鳴人，現在必須盡快找齊證據，只要那些襲擊者的真面目弄清楚了，我們就還有機會……在耐心等一下吧。」

「也只能先這樣了。」嘆了一口氣，鳴人知道現在只能先等佐井的小隊回來，想到佐助被帶走本來身體狀況就不大好了，強行解除封印一定又受了傷，被帶走肯定也不會有多好的待遇，他實在很擔心。

一說完，敲門聲便響起，本來還以為是佐井回來了，但來的卻是高層派來的暗部，像鳴人鞠了個躬遞給他一個卷軸，鳴人開來看上面的內容是說明佐助已經由他們收押，在事情結束之前都會由他們看管另外還有告知他們宇智波的眼睛已經重新下達封印術。

「佐助在哪?!我要去看他。」看完卷軸鳴人把東西丟到一邊直接站起身來。

「七代目大人不能去見宇智波佐助。」暗部低著頭用平淡的聲音說道。

「為什麼我不能去看他?!」鳴人又往前走了一步，幾乎要失控直接去扯那名暗部的衣領。

「不…鳴人你應該是不…」雖然很不想阻止鳴人，但鹿丸知道高層不會同意讓鳴人在這對期間接觸佐助，話說道一半卻被另一個聲音打斷。

「你不能去看他。」小櫻推開門走了進來，說出了鹿丸要說下去的話。

「小櫻?」鳴人轉過頭看著頭髮扎起來的小櫻，身上還穿著大白掛，應該是從醫院直接過來的。

「我接到通知佐助出事了，事情我大概也都清楚。」把門帶上，小櫻走到鳴人面前。

「為什麼說…我不能去看佐助?」冷靜下來後鳴人開口問到。

「佐助現在有叛逃木葉的嫌疑，跟他關係親密的你自然不能接觸，不要說是你，上頭現在應該是不准任何人見他的吧。」小櫻瞇著眼冷冷的說道，眼神往那名暗部看去。

「正如春野大人所說，宇智波佐助現在不能見任何人，還請火影大人見諒。」

「如果你不想讓佐助再被栽贓一層蠱惑火影的罪名，鳴人你還是不要在繼續下去了。」看鳴人似乎不想放棄，還是想去確認佐助的狀況小櫻又開口說道，成功讓鳴人低下頭。

「但是，我要去看宇智波佐助。」再阻止完鳴人後小櫻再度開口。

「春野大人這是什麼意思。」

「我是宇智波佐助的主治醫生，有正當的理由必須去看他，劇我所知他解除強行眼睛上的封印，身上又有傷，本來他的身體狀況就不是很良好，身為他的醫生我必須去確認情況並且醫治，還是說…高層是想再押關的途中就讓宇智波佐助出事情呢?」帶著威脅的語氣小櫻對著暗部說道。

「......我了解了，春野大人，我會跟上頭報告，今天就會給您回覆，那麼小的告辭。」暗部說完退出火影辦公室，留下三人在裡頭，氣氛依然沉重。

「謝謝妳……小櫻。」先開口的事鳴人，看著同樣臉色也不好看的小櫻鳴人開口說道。

「你不用道謝，我自己也是……很擔心佐助君的，我能做的也只有這樣了。」小櫻說完轉身便要離開。

「等等!小櫻醬!」在小櫻離開之前鳴人又出聲叫住她，在小櫻回過頭看了他之後鳴人又開口說道:「妳可以…幫我給他帶個話嗎?」

「……當然可以。」

之後小櫻如預期的得到特權，予以去見佐助，在小櫻離開之後鳴人他們也加快腳步進行著調查，佐井的小隊也在之前回來了，現場遺留的證物交給情報班去做調查。

※

「麻煩的是沒有屍體，這樣對鑑定襲擊者是來自哪裡又更困難了。」鹿丸搔著頭看著情報班呈上來的報告，襲擊者全數被佐助的天照燒成灰燼，遺留下來的只有戰鬥時使用的忍具，不過就算是各國的特殊忍具在黑市要用到也是不困難的。

「目擊者呢?」

「正值開幕式大部分的人都去參加了典禮，剩下的除了佐助就是你派去的暗部還有高層的人了，暗部只剩下一個人倖存，他本人說並沒有看清襲擊者的樣貌，井野已經確認過他的記憶了，不過到是發現他們有使用比較特殊的忍術。」

「不，……還是有屍體的。」這時佐井突然出聲插入兩人的對話出現在辦公室裡，鳴人和鹿丸轉過頭去示意他繼續說下去:「我的班在搜查時發現有兩處地點發生過爭鬥痕跡，一處是最後抵達時佐助使用天照的地方，那裡還有兩名暗部的屍體，可以推斷佐助是從前一個地點移動到這裡。」

「你的意思是有可能在前一個地點就有敵人身亡那裡留有屍體嗎?」

「不...這只是猜測，調查時那裡的確顯現出有人死亡但屍體被處理掉了應該是襲擊者自己動的手，佐助君是個聰明的人，在知道自己可能會被栽贓的情況下讓敵人屍首無存並不是件好事情。」

「我也覺得佐助不可能隨便就不留任何屍體，這麼不謹慎不像他。」

「我的小隊抵達時佐助君已經被高層的人壓住，高層的暗部似乎是想全數銷毀襲擊著的屍體，所以在大家住意力集中在佐助身上時把最後一具屍首往天照裡扔…那應該是佐助特意留下的，雖然他們想銷毀但是剛好被我看到了，再燒光前我讓墨蛇吞了部分下來，也只剩這樣了。」佐井笑著有些無奈的樣子，拿出一個卷軸晃了晃，他沒有交到情報班而是選擇直接拿來給鳴人讓他們處裡。

鹿丸把東西接過去打開卷軸，一條鼓脹的舌爬了出來張嘴吐出一條手臂，上面有奇異的刺青，之後蛇便化作墨水消失。

「這樣…至少有點進展了。」鹿丸瞇起眼睛把那隻手臂包起來拿起低聲說道:「情報班有高層的眼線…我私下拜託井野看看。」

鳴人點了頭後鹿丸便離開了，佐井則是繼續報告現場的後續情況。

※

春野櫻隨著兩個暗部來到壓關佐助的牢房，走在前面的暗部舉著火把，陰暗的長廊實在不會是什麼舒適的地方，想必關著佐助的牢房也一樣，牢房門口貼著符咒甚至上的鐵鍊大鎖，小櫻心想他們也太多此一舉。

在進去之前她全身上下都被仔細的搜過身，如了呈報上去的醫療用具其他忍具都必須依照規定取下，小櫻也配合著做完搜身，在暗部隊兩名守衛點頭後他們便解開門上的咒和鐵鍊打開門，小櫻看暗部似乎有要跟進去的意思再他近來前先開口威嚇到。

「封印咒的檢查需要絕對的安靜，有任何他人的查克拉都可能出差錯，希望你能理解一個醫者的角度。」

「…那麼春野大人，我們會在門口等你，半個時辰請您記住，如果我們感到任何不對勁，上頭也賦予我們直接察看的權力。」

小櫻沒有回話，看了他們一眼走進牢房把門帶上。

牢房裡如想像中，略微陰暗因為在地下還帶著一點濕氣，佐助坐在鐵床上，身上的傷口有被簡單的包紮過了，纏在臉上的繃帶依然透著血跡，手腳分別靠著鐵鍊，所幸是沒有被用刑的痕跡，在小櫻推開門進來時慢慢轉過頭往她的方向望來。

「……小櫻?」沉默了一下，聽到關門聲後，佐助輕聲叫到，簡單的感知他還是做的到的，而且現在鳴人應該沒辦法來看他，小櫻是最有理由可以來看他的人。

「嗯……事情我都聽說了。」小櫻走到佐助床邊:「鳴人…沒辦法來看你。」

「我知道。」

「身上的傷口先幫你處裡一下吧。」小櫻說著把醫療用具放在床邊，看佐助聽話的做到床邊拉開囚服，身上大大小小的傷痕紗布上染著暗紅色的血跡，小櫻把髒了的紗布全拆掉，清理過傷口後手掌泛起查克拉幫佐助治療，結束後才轉到佐助眼睛的封印上。

佐助把衣服穿好後在小櫻的示意下背過去，感受到小櫻把他眼睛上的繃帶拆了下來，佐助的臉上還流著解開封印時反噬效果的血痕，一樣清理乾淨後小櫻帶上手套檢查著重新施加的封印咒。

「眼睛還會疼嗎?」一邊運作著查克拉小櫻一邊問到，強形解開封印必然會受到極大的傷害，在得到了永恆萬花筒時佐助的眼睛就沒有流過血淚，這次想必是反噬的原因。

「還好。」佐助輕聲說著，小櫻知道如果讓佐助說還好那必然是不舒服的，即使拆下繃帶佐助雙目還是沒有焦距，在施加封印後現在應該是看不到，不過有了上一次這次的適應期應該更快，小櫻拿著小手電筒照著佐助的瞳孔盤算著明天佐助眼睛應該就能看的見了。

「大概最快明天你眼睛就能看的見了，現在已經可以有感覺到光了吧。」小櫻一邊說著一邊把手電筒收起來。

「嗯……。」知道時間差不多了，小櫻開始整理東西，佐助做在床上知道小櫻差不多該走了:「鳴人……他還好嗎?」

「在忙著處裡你的事情。」把東西收進包裡小櫻把背包背上。

「……我給他添麻煩了。」佐助手抓拆下來的繃帶，神情不太好。

「不要這樣想佐助君，我們誰都不希望發生這樣子的事情，鳴人、你，或者我都一樣。」小櫻彎下腰，把那些帶有血跡的繃帶全部收過來，又稍微張望了一下四周小櫻解開頭上綁著的髮帶在裡面抽出一張紙條低聲在佐助耳邊說道: 「鳴人要我帶話給你。」

愣了一下，佐助抬頭然後感覺到手裡被塞了一張紙條，露出有些疑惑的表情。

「鳴人給你的。」小櫻說著又重新把髮帶綁回頭上。

「……上面寫了些什麼?」捏著手中的紙條佐助低聲問到。

「我不知道……等你眼睛恢復後自己確認吧。」

「春野大人時間差不多了。」這時外頭的暗部催趕的聲音響起，小櫻也不好多逗留和佐助說了保重便離開了牢房。

“我沒事的……鳴人，不要擔心。”在牢房裡，佐助握緊手中的紙條……

※

幸好事情進展的順利，在眾人的調查下，襲擊者的身分已經有了頭緒，目前顯示是各國的叛忍和流浪人者組成的小集團，受人委託奪取背他們視為神物的輪迴眼，集團的首腦是岩隱忍村曾經的上忍，期中還包括霧隱的忍者。

經過各國的確認，這些人的確在他們的抓補名單裡，這個集團早些時候就有跡象正打著輪迴眼的主意，之後也證實了佐助和他們的確沒有牽扯，如果輪迴眼真被他們搶走，威脅性比放在木葉還要更大。

基於集團裡有兩大村的叛忍，出了叛忍算做村子的過失，兩國也各自退了一步，砂隱本身就親木葉，沒有施加壓力，雲隱在這種情況下多說什麼也沒有好處，反而跟他國關係僵硬，各村商討後決定把宇智波的處置留給木葉自己判決，只要事後給他們交代清楚。

他國的關係處理好了要跟高層談判也容易的多，高層也不是不明事理的人，既然敵人有出自敵方兩國的叛忍，木葉不追究可能是他們指使引起戰爭就已經明顯是很大的退讓，沒有了外國的壓力，執意要處死在這次事件中無辜宇智波的話只會招來罵名，這並不是他們要的結果。

但他們同樣必須利用這次的事件，宇智波能輕易解開他們的封印他們也是知道的，不說現在應該沒有什麼封印術能真正困的住他，除非封住他全身的查克拉，但那樣相對的也會招來大量的危險，他們不能下這個賭輪迴眼被奪走太危險了，如果只是死了到還好。

當初的這個封印也是為了測試他的忠誠，也好在佐助在這次之前都沒有試圖解開，不然違背誓約的話怎麼樣他們都能找裡由處死他，這次本是看在他國都在場，就算知道宇智波不是有意背叛，被他國知道了他破除封印都有機會已不安定因素來判決他，本想神不知鬼不覺得處理掉屍體沒想到被暗部隊長發現，還是找出了源頭，更沒想到敵方正好還有出自兩大國的叛忍，高層知道自己這次也是過於心急了。

於是在和七代目談判時一開始也就先表現出了退讓，但是如果經歷了這麼多事情一切又回到原點那就浪費了，不管怎麼樣他們都必須在上一條保險枷鎖，宇智波佐助他們遲早要除掉的。

「既然事情已經明瞭，各國也沒有要追究的打算，那麼對於宇智波佐助的處置現在就剩下我們雙方的決定了。」站在鳴人身後鹿丸首先對高層發話:「首先各位也明白佐助這次違背約定是出於保護輪迴眼不落到的人手中，相對也是在保護木葉，希望各未好好考慮，不要只在意表面之事。」

「七代目的意思我們也懂，但是出於對木葉的保障，我們還是認為這樣十分不保險，就先假設宇智波沒有其他心思，這種事情如果一來再來他國也不會做事不管，一次就算了在犯第二次就明顯表現出我們木葉沒有能力看管宇智波。」

「所以你們的意思是……。」

「我們需要保障，不會有下一次的保障。」

「直接說明吧，你們要怎麼做?」

「七代目大人也知道，覬覦輪迴眼的人有多少，如果再有下一次，又讓宇智波以同樣的名義解開封印各國就不可能在做事不管了，那麼我們這邊需要的保障是，再有下一次不管任何原因都要消除掉這個埋在木葉的危機因子。」

「你們是……要他死嗎。」鳴人忍不住咬起牙，他不想答應，但是……。

「七代目大人不用過於激動。」高層看鳴人似乎又要發怒的樣子悠悠的再解釋到:「我們要求的是再有下一次，不管有任何理由，宇智波佐助將會重新回歸到國際通緝犯的名單裡，木葉將會親手處死他沒有挽留的餘地。」

「你們!」

「鳴人，冷靜一點。」鹿丸出手按住鳴人讓他做下轉頭又對高層說道:「請繼續說下去。」

「只要他本人不強行且開封印這個條件就不會達成，七代目大人又再擔心什麼呢，我們也不會限制您不能將這件事情告訴宇智波，要派人保護他的安危也是七代目大人自己可以決定的事情。」

「我們知道了，稍等再給您答覆。」鹿丸鞠了個躬跟著鳴人一起走出會議室。

※

「鳴人我認為這已經算是最好的結果了，眼下只要佐助不解開封印就沒事了。」鹿丸試圖勸說鳴人，事情拖久了沒有好處，並且高層堤防的事情他也懂，就連鹿丸自己都不是全然相信佐助的，除了鳴人大概找不出第二個完全相信他人，高層的要求表面很簡單，但裡頭其實牽扯的太多事情，包括輪迴眼被奪走的可能性，他猜測著高層應該早就開始監視佐助了。

「不…鹿丸你不懂，佐助根本不怕死……最怕他死的……應該是我吧。」鳴人說著按著眼睛低下頭，只要不佐助解開封印就沒事了，說得很簡單，但是能驅使佐助不惜已死亡也解開封印的事情太多了，他根本不怕死鳴人很清楚，那麼要怎麼樣才能留住他……

為了他……為了他佐助會活下來的，如果是為了他的話。

※

坐在牢房的鐵床上上，佐助緊捏著手中的紙條，這裡只有每天早晚有人來給他送食物和水，已經是第三天了，在小櫻走後的隔天他就模模糊糊的能看到眼前的東西，難拿著紙條還是看不清上面寫的字讓他瞇著眼盯了好久最後還是把他收起來。

在晚上又張開眼時發覺視線清晰了許多，把床頭的燈點起來佐助又拿出壓在枕頭下的紙條打開。

『等我一下就好了，佐助結束之後一起去吃一樂拉麵吧我說!』

佐助盯著紙條笑了一下，很有鳴人的風格的留話，字跡有些潦草應該事趕著寫的，他把紙條放回枕頭下又躺了下來。

“嗯……一起去吧。”

※

鳴人的確沒有讓佐助等太久，不久後和高層談妥條件的鳴人一拿到佐助的釋放權便急急忙忙的親自跑到壓關佐助的地牢，催著守衛打開門見到他近一個星期沒見過的人。

那時佐助坐在床邊，外頭突然有著吵雜的聲音才覺得奇怪的轉過頭去門就打開了，伴隨著鳴人有些著急的聲音。 

「佐助!」

聽到聲音佐助勾起微笑站起身，手腳上的鐐銬發出鏗鏗鏘鏘的聲響，在鳴人走到他身前的時候伸手撫上他的臉頰瞇起眼睛慢慢說道。

「一起去吃拉麵吧，鳴人。」

『那一刻他的太陽照亮了陰暗的地牢。』

※

鳴人太急了，從守衛那兒搶過佐助手腳上鐐銬的鑰匙把他們打開，摸著佐助手腕上被磨出的傷痕，才想起自己急忙趕過來什麼都沒帶，連忙脫下自己身上的披風罩在佐助身上直接把人揹起來，佐助嚇了一跳要鳴人把他放下，鳴人以他沒帶鞋子為理由硬是把佐助揹出地牢後帶著他用瞬身回到了家中。

他事先招呼過鹿丸了，鹿丸也知道佐助剛被放出來鳴人怎麼會有心思處裡公事便順勢放了他一天的假，一回到家鳴人就先把佐助帶到浴室脫下他那礙眼的囚服把他從頭到腳沖了一遍後放到浴缸裡。

然後鳴人便光著腳蹲在浴缸旁往佐助身上潑著水，佐助轉頭由上往下的看著趴在浴缸旁的鳴人有心事的樣子伸出手揉揉他的頭頂:「怎麼了?」

「……沒事。」鳴人搖搖頭拉過佐助的手腕看著上面的傷口靠近唇吻了一下:「疼嗎?」

「不會。」

「抱歉佐助……讓你在那待了那麼久。」鳴人握住佐助的手低下頭，很次自責的樣子。

「不用道歉，是我給你添麻煩了。」佐助抽開手伸手撫上鳴人的臉，輕輕捏著他的耳根在鳴人抬頭時笑了一下。

「不是啊……不是佐助的問題。」沒錯不是佐助的問題，他知道的。

「……鳴人，不是說要去吃拉麵嗎?我餓了。」收回手佐助府下身在鳴人額頭上吻了一下。

「好……我們去吃拉麵。」

※

「一樂大叔!」鳴人帶著佐助走在路上，脫下火影袍的他還是有很多人認出來跟他打招呼，佐助默默的走在他身側高領的衣服外還繞了一層圍巾幾乎檔住大半邊的臉。

「喔!鳴人，最近很少看到你啦。」一樂老闆看到鳴人拉開簾子跟他打了招呼，自從當了火影公務繁忙相對少有時間可以來這兒。

「實在是太忙啦，我也很想天天來啊我說。」鳴人拉著佐助坐下，來得時機剛好店裡面只有他們倆個人，一坐下鳴人一邊跟老闆搭著話一邊幫佐助拆下圍巾摺好放在旁邊。

「也是阿，真是辛苦啦火影大人，今天跟佐助一起來啊，好久沒看到啦。」老闆點了點頭順道看向一旁的佐助，佐助也禮貌性的打了招呼。

「是啊，約好了要來吃拉麵，大叔我要味噌叉燒口味，佐助呢?」鳴人說著轉過去看著佐助。

「跟你一樣就好。」佐助沒有多看菜單，他本來對拉麵就不是多了解鳴人吃什麼他就吃什麼吧。

「好，那老闆給我兩碗，一碗做淡一點佐助胃不好不要太鹹。」鳴人提醒著老闆，一樂大叔一邊”好好”的回應著手上一邊迅速的動作，很快兩碗冒著香氣的拉麵擺到兩人眼前，佐助卻是愣了一下看著碗裡漂著的…應該是像番茄的東西，看看鳴人，鳴人也眨了眨眼又抬起頭看看一樂老闆。

「我記得鳴人你說過佐助喜歡番茄吧，這個我調過口味不會很怪的，蕃茄拉麵!」

「謝謝啊!大叔。」鳴人笑著拍了下佐助讓他快點吃，其實木葉裡也不全是對他有敵意的人。

「謝謝。」佐助輕聲到了謝，埋頭下去吃麵，味道的確很好。

離開了一樂，鳴人拉著佐助說是飯後散步，晃著晃著佐助就發現他們越走越偏僻，他知道鳴人是不想路上在有人打擾，路上會有認出鳴人和他打招呼的村民同時也會有真對佐助不友好的視線。

到了比較沒人的地方鳴人大膽的牽起佐助的手把他往自己的方向拉近一些，佐助的手掌比他涼上許多，甚至有些冰冷，鳴人牽著佐助的手一起塞到自己外套口袋裡想把他摀溫暖一點，面對鳴人的動作佐助也只是暖暖的笑了下跟他並肩行走。

走了一段路鳴人怕佐助走累了就拉他走向一旁的長椅，佐助心笑鳴人還真把他當成病人了，兩人並肩坐在長椅上，椅子的距離很長但他們貼的很近，佐助都可以感受到身旁鳴人傳來的熱度，鳴人沒有說話，佐助知道他有心事沒有跟他說，但他從不勉強鳴人，於是佐助側過頭輕輕靠在鳴人肩上，面對佐助親密的舉動鳴人愣了一下，卻是伸手攬過他的肩膀，只有在四周都沒人的地方他們才能如此，想著鳴人不經咬牙皺起眉，都是自己……太沒用了。

「不要露出這種表情。」靠在他肩頭的佐助聲音悠悠的傳來，鳴人又是愣了一下側過頭，佐助明明沒在看他甚至閉上了眼。

「不用驚訝，我很了解你，你還不懂嗎?」佐助的語氣裡帶著一絲得意的語調，鳴人也是無奈，的確佐助很了解他，可能比他自己都了解吧。

「佐助……。」

「沒事的鳴人，我們回家?」佐助慢慢抬起頭轉頭在鳴人唇上印了下分開後對他眨了眨眼:「我有點累。」還有，你也該休息了，精神看起來很糟糕啊，自己不知道嗎?

「好，我們回去吧。」鳴人說著站起來拉著佐助就想用瞬身回家卻被佐助先攔住。

「不，我們走回去吧。」佐助按住鳴人的手搖搖頭，順著往下主動牽起鳴人的手，十指相扣，言意之下是我想跟你多牽著手待一會兒:「今天……有星空。」

「啊……很漂亮呢。」鳴人聽了佐助的話抬起頭，幾天前的暴雨過後，天空異常明朗，星星比平常都還來得閃耀。

「鳴人……。」路上一直沉默的兩人佐助突然先開了口，卻只是叫了他的名字後又是一陣沉默:「……不，沒什麼。」

佐助最終沒有開口，這次他被放出來，背後一定有什麼條件，鳴人卻沒跟他說，他很在意畢竟也是攸關自己的事情，他更在意的是鳴人是否為了保全他做出了什麼犧牲，但是鳴人如果不想說…他也不會勉強他。

「……是嗎。」鳴人並沒有追問下去，他總覺得現在知道了佐助要說的話，他大多也是達不上來，所以…他選擇沉默。

『一路上，兩人貼的很近，雙手緊握，但那道牆卻是讓兩人越離越遠，若不放手換來的就是兩人崩解的肢體，他們都知道，卻沒有人先踏出那一步。』

※

『對一個人說謊或許是在保護他……但，真的可以保護的了嗎?』

夜晚，鳴人是輾轉難眠，離開了近一個星期的人又回到自己身邊了，佐助的氣息就在床的另一邊，他習慣側著睡像嬰兒一樣蜷縮的姿勢，顯現出他的不安全感，通常鳴人在這時都會過去把他摟進懷哩，但今天鳴人卻是背對著佐助。

佐助的呼吸已經很平順了可能是已經入睡，而他鳴人還在想著該如何告訴佐助，要用什麼理由才能確保他不會解開封印，自己真的有辦法保護好他嗎，他根本不可能時時刻刻跟著佐助，拿佐助自己的命來說，佐助肯定是不為所動……那麼拿他呢?不對…佐助那麼聰明，如果是這樣他會發覺部對吧…但是或許。

鳴人的焦躁連帶影響了佐助，在鳴人按著額頭煩惱而腰上突然被圈住，他訝異了一下發現自己居然沒感覺到左助醒來了，扶著佐助的手臂鳴人轉過身去。

「抱歉…吵醒你了?」鳴人輕聲說道，看著對面的人輕輕眨著眼看他，手撫上他的額前整理著剛剛被他自己揉亂的頭髮，略長的髮絲落在白色枕頭上顯得如此柔和。

「睡不著?」佐助搖搖頭捏了下鳴人的耳垂輕輕的搓揉聲音同樣放的很輕，看鳴人聽到他的問話皺了眉頭又轉而去揉對方的眉心:「別老是皺眉，會長皺紋。」

「呵…你才是吧。」鳴人無奈的笑了一下，用了點力把對方拉進懷裡，手掌穿過左助的髮絲把他按在自己頸邊一手鑽過床單和對方腰間的細縫摟住對方。

感覺到鳴人埋在自己髮間吐出的氣息還有顫抖的身體左助伸出手輕輕拍著鳴人的後背，就像是在安撫孩子一般，鳴人卻更用力的摟住他，其實鳴人承受太多了，本來他應該拋去那些黑暗面在眾人期待之下成為戰爭英雄，卻因為他不得不接觸更多的黑暗，二十多歲的年紀正值年華心靈卻被磨得蒼老無比。

「佐助……。」像是下了重大的決定，鳴人必緊雙眼深呼吸了一口氣緩緩說道:「我有…一件事必須告訴你。」

「嗯。」

「這次…放你出來，上面給了條件。」鳴人慢慢說著，依然把佐助按在他胸前，他知道自己在逃避，他不敢看佐助的眼睛，怕一看到他，他的謊言就會被他識破，是阿佐助總是那麼聰明，那雙眼睛可以看透一切。

「嗯。」佐助輕輕的撫著鳴人的背，他當然知道他們不可能輕易的放他出來，那麼條件…會是什麼，鳴人……你會告訴我實話嗎。

「你…答應我不要再解開封印好嗎，無論是甚麼事情。」

「條件…是什麼。」

「那個…條件是，如果你在擅自解開封印的話……那麼……。」鳴人發覺自己克制不住顫抖的身體，眼眶裡充滿了悔恨的淚水，他把佐助按的更緊，不想讓他看到自己如此懦弱的樣子。

『那麼…… 。』隨著鳴人在佐助耳旁低聲開口一字一句的傳近兩人耳裡，佐助微微徵大眼睛，鳴人感覺到佐助撫在他背上的手輕輕的抓住他的衣服又放開。

「我知道了鳴人……我答應你，無論任何事。」

而在自己說出話的那一瞬間鳴人發覺自己的身體不再發抖了。

「嗯……拜託了，佐助。」鳴人把臉埋到佐助肩頭，佐助輕輕撫上他的後腦，肩上的衣服傳來一陣濕潤的觸感，他沒有說話只是抬頭看到窗外。

剛才還滿是繁星的天空，已經被烏雲給遮蓋，空氣中伴隨著濕氣的雨味，變化末端的天氣啊……那麼這場雨要下到什麼時候呢?

※

「所以呢，這樣就好了嗎火影大人?」鹿丸放下手中的文件，看著一臉憔悴的鳴人，外面還下著大雨，跟現在內部的感覺一樣陰沉的大雨。

「……大概，只能這樣。」鳴人沒有看著對方，低著頭無心的翻著桌上的文件。

「那怎麼不乾脆騙更大一點，比如說解開封印要你的命之類的。」伴隨著聲音小櫻拿著報告書出現在火影室，把東西丟到鳴人桌上。

「小櫻…….。」

「佐助的身體診斷書，在地牢待了一星期各方面數值下降還有先前解封的後遺症，又要好好調養了，明明之前才稍微好一點又這樣。」小櫻說到最後幾乎有點自言自語，煩躁的抓抓頭髮:「所以呢，你覺得那樣就安全了嗎?」

「騙他會要我的命我也想過啊我說……。」鳴人拿過小櫻的報告翻了翻，眼裡還是充滿無奈:「但是…佐助很聰明的啊，這樣的話會被他發現吧。」

「是啊，佐助頭腦可不笨，稍微想想就知道高層怎麼可能要鳴人的命。」一旁的鹿丸揉揉腦袋，是啊，鳴人是戰爭英雄受到人民愛戴，七代目火影木葉的強大兵器，怎麼可能要銷毀他。

「是呢，佐助不像你腦袋不好使。」小櫻瞇了一下眼睛點頭說道。

「也不用這樣說吧小櫻……。」鳴人趴在桌上有些無力，他最近真的是太累了。

「我回去了鳴人，還有…你也要好好休息了查克拉再多也不是不用休息的鐵人。」小櫻轉過身，再推開辦公室的門之前又轉頭瞪了鳴人一眼，眼睛下面的眼袋深到不行，面憔悴，從佐助被抓開始就沒有好好休息過:「你在這樣，我會以醫療部隊長的名義讓你住院的火影大人!」

丟下這句話小櫻碰!的甩上門。

「怎麼說呢……我覺得小櫻最近越來越兇啊我說。」

「還不是有你們兩個不省心的隊友嘛…啊，好麻煩我先走了。」鹿丸瞥了鳴人一眼一邊伸懶腰打了個哈欠也離開了辦公室。

休息啊……的確是該休息一下了，自己的假日都還沒用過吧，乾脆申請休息個兩三天好了，鳴人想著揉了揉自己的肩膀和脖子……怎麼有種老了的感覺明明自己也才二十多歲來著。

※

在中忍考試結束後，木葉也恢復成平時的樣子，依然是繁榮卻少了很多異國的客人，相對的火影樓的行政工作也放鬆了許多。

「請假？」鹿丸拿著剛要收走的公文有點疑惑的看著正跟他提出要求的七代目，鳴人雖說有時候常走神，不過對火影的工作上是很認真的，這些年除了佐助出事的時候還真的沒說要請假出去玩過。

「呃...是啊我說，我應該有很多假的天數吧。」鳴人估算這他幾乎全年無休的，就算是火影也是有假日可以休的，只要不是在緊張時期，正常去申請一般都會允許。

「是沒錯，只是你提休假我蠻意外的，最近事情比較少倒是沒什麼關係。」鳴人自己提出請假不外乎都是為了佐助的事情，像是之前封印佐助眼睛的時候一請就是三天的假，雖然忙但鹿丸也無可奈何，想想如果類似的事情事發生在自己身上他一定也會拋下工作去照顧自己的愛人。

「嗯...最近不是沒什麼重大的事嗎我說，佐助他從上次後狀況一直不太好，我想帶他出去幾天我說。」鳴人想到佐助總是看起來沒什麼精神的樣子，雖然他總跟自己說別擔心他，偶爾還會特定做便當給他，雖然不是很精緻，但鳴人總是開心的。

幾天前佐助卻因為用查克拉線切菜時恍神直接劃破了手指，傷口有些神紅色的液體染滿了砧板，兩人都不會醫療忍術，佐助當下就隨便用紗布纏了起來，鳴人回家看到本來想叫小櫻來一趟，卻被佐助拒絕了。

其實根本不嚴重的，以前什麼傷沒受過，手臂還是跟鳴人一起斷的，一點小傷而以他不知道鳴人為何要如此擔心，比起這些佐助倒是直接拉著鳴人到餐桌前端上他煮的麵，在佐助眨著眼睛盯著他的狀況下，鳴人無奈的接受了他的好意，還是沒有告訴他在稍早他早就吃過了東西一點也不餓，不過在洗完澡之後鳴人又幫佐助把那個連一點傷藥都沒抹的傷口重新包紮好。

一邊幫他包紮一邊叮嚀著佐助要愛護自己的身體，佐助皺著眉頭跟鳴人說只是小傷口罷了就算不敢放著幾天也會好，說完就這樣被鳴人垂了一下腦袋讓佐助瞪大了眼，鳴人可是除了跟他切磋以外從不跟他動手的人，居然敲了的頭，雖然並沒有用力。

「是我會心疼啊我說，你怎麼就不懂呢?」鳴人看著摀著被他敲的地方有些傻傻的佐助說道，其實就某些方面來說這人是不是比自己還要像個大白癡呢?

佐助愣愣的點頭說著他知道了會小心的，然後就轉過身跑進臥室裡了，鳴人進房時只看到佐助露在被單外的後腦勺，隱約還看到他紅透的耳根子，因為自己的關心在害羞什麼的，都在一起那麼久了佐助還是老覺得自己不是真心喜歡他這個人的全部嗎?鳴人在心裡嘆了口氣，一樣爬上床摟住縮在床上的人。

※

得到假日允許後鳴人特別勤快的完成當日的工作，鹿丸直接給他放了三天大假本來只想說要個兩天假日的鳴人感動的都要哭了出來，被鹿丸說的別那麼誇張，如果不是最近事情沒那麼多他也不會輕易放人自找自己麻煩，不過鳴人之道鹿丸也是個嘴硬心軟的人就是了。

愉快的沒有加班在準點下班的鳴人踏著輕盈的腳步往回家的路上前進，連路上遇到的村人們都覺得他們的火影大人今天心情特別好的樣子，連回應他們的招呼都比平時更有活力，就像是當年剛成為木葉英雄的鳴人一樣。

鳴人在樓下看見自己家裡的燈亮著，終於不用偷偷摸摸的摸進屋裡，雖然沒次他聲音在輕大半都還是會被佐助發現，有更多次是因為佐助直接就在客廳等他，這次鳴人回去也是在客廳就看到了坐在沙發上端著蕃茄汁的佐助。

一聽見門聲覺得時間點有些奇怪但佐助還是站起身回過頭，看見是鳴人露出了一點微笑把手上的杯子放下踩著鳴人特地買給他帶著絨毛的室內拖鞋走到玄關看著鳴人脫下鞋子走進屋內幫他接過火影袍。

「這麼早，工作不多嗎?」佐助拿著鳴人的衣服輕聲問道，鳴人感覺得出來佐助今天心情不錯的樣子，不知道是不是因為他早早就回來的。

「是啊我說，你吃飯了嗎佐助?」鳴人今天沒吃過晚餐就急忙得跑回來了，主要也想跟佐助說他放了三天假的事情，佐助一邊走著把鳴人的衣服拿進去掛起來，聽到鳴人的話回過頭搖了一下。

「我們去外面吃?還是我來做吧我說?」鳴人一邊走到廚房打開冰箱，食材什麼的還是有的，在廚房又意外的看見餐桌上放了一本料理書，他好奇得拿起來翻了翻，裡面有好幾頁摺角還有一些筆記，看得出主人的認真。

「佐助…這是你的?」在佐助掛好衣服出來時鳴人拿著那本書晃了晃問到對方。

「嗯……裡面寫得挺詳細的，做出來味道也比較不怪。」佐助把那本出抽過來，其實有些不好意思，因為自己實在不擅長烹飪，所以乾脆去買了這種料理書，這著上面一模一樣的做總不會太失敗。

「不會啊，我覺得你做得都挺好的我說。」

「那是你拉麵吃多了分不出味道。」佐助一邊說著，鳴人聽不出這句話其實有損他的成分在只當佐助是認真想做出好吃的東西，沉靜在他的佐助對他真好的幻想裡。

在鳴人沉靜在幻想中時佐助走到盧子旁鳴人這才發現上面早放了一鍋東西，佐助打開火又把它加熱了一下，鳴人靠近盯著那鍋子問到是什麼東西聞著挺香的，得到的答案是燉飯然後就被佐助趕去洗澡，鳴人打量了一下對方發覺佐助早換上了睡袍，看來今天不能一起洗了，只好趁對方專住在鍋子上時偷親了佐助的臉頰一口在顛屁的溜掉。

來到浴室裡頭熱氣瀰漫浴缸早已注滿了熱水，鳴人舒服的洗了個熱水澡，吋版的短髮他總是隨意用毛巾擦一擦肩上掛著毛巾換上架子上佐助早就放在那裡的棉質睡衣褲回到餐桌前，佐助已經關了爐子用湯勺攪著加熱好的燉飯，鳴人習慣性的湊上去搶過對方手裡的勺子端著湯碗為兩人盛燉飯，仔細聞了聞是奶油口味的，可惜他看到了花椰菜和胡蘿蔔他一向不喜歡那些東西，在盛裝刻意的挑掉那些蔬菜當然是被佐助給逮個正著。

「鳴人不要挑食。」看到鳴人偷偷摸摸的以為自己沒發現的把蔬菜波到一旁，佐助出聲提醒對方。

「我不喜歡他們的味道我說……」鳴人攪動著湯勺還在做抵抗，其實心裡很是清楚佐助不會退讓，他只是小小抱怨一下。

「你就是這樣才總是比我矮。」佐助冷冷的說道，伸手拿過鳴人手上的湯勺把鍋子裡被鳴人撥到一邊的蔬菜全部撈起來扣到鳴人的碗裡。

「不過就是兩公分，我看來長得比你壯實多了。」鳴人還是噘了嘴抱怨了幾聲  
，最終還是只能認命，端著碗放到餐桌上之後幫佐助也盛了一碗一樣端到桌上把鍋子蓋好後推著佐助坐到餐桌前:「快吃快吃，不然又冷了我說。」

「好了別推我。」佐助撥開鳴人的手自己拉開椅子坐下，鳴人也繞到他對面的位置坐下，馬上就拿起湯匙舀了一口燉飯塞到嘴裡，看鳴人大口嚼著佐助忍不住小心翼翼的開口詢問:「還可以嗎?」

「好吃!很好吃。」嘴裡還塞著東西鳴人急忙說道差點嗆了一口燙到舌頭，見狀佐助趕緊倒了杯水地給對方，鳴人咳了幾聲接過水咕嚕嚕的喝下:「咳!咳!抱…抱歉。」

「白癡，吞下去再說話。」

「抱歉，真的很好吃我說你快吃啊佐助。」鳴人放下水杯催促到對方。

「嗯。」佐助點點頭咬了一口還在冒煙燉飯吹了吹才送進口中慢慢咀嚼，味道重了點看來他放太多鹽了，抬起頭卻看到鳴人吃的津津有味的模樣，真是個笨蛋……。

「那個…佐助，我想跟你說件事。」鳴人吃的差不多了看佐助碗裡還有大半決定早點跟佐助想和他一起去溫泉的事情:「就是我打算我們兩個一起去溫泉，就明天出發我說。」

「怎麼…突然?你的工作怎麼辦?」這番話讓佐助是有點意外的，印象中幾年來他們完全沒有出遊經驗，鳴人突然提出要出去反而讓他覺得奇怪。

「沒事我請好假了，地點也找好了，你只要打包行李就好我說，三天兩夜溫泉行!你會去的吧?」

「這個時間點……沒關係嗎?」佐助還是有些猶豫，雖然中忍考試剛結束村子的事務應該沒前鎮子繁忙，但他才剛被放出獄不久，跟著鳴人出去不知道妥不妥當。

「你不用擔心啦我說，就是現在才要去啊，那裡的溫泉可以調養身體，小櫻也說很好的我說，我先去收拾行李，明天就出發我說!」不再給佐助猶豫的機會，鳴人直接決定下來轉身往房間竄丟下一句:「你慢慢吃我整裡就好!」

白癡……

看著鳴人的背影佐助露出微笑把味道重了些的燉飯慢慢吃完收拾好後才進了房間，結果看到丟的滿地的東西，還有正翻箱倒櫃的鳴人。

「你在搞什麼……。」佐助無言的看著像是被炸過的房間，鳴人不過早他近來十分鐘而已怎麼就可以把本來乾乾淨淨的地方搞成這樣子，佐助隨手撿起兩件被扔在地上的運動褲摺好放到床上一邊詢問還在櫥櫃裡翻找的人。

「呃…你有看到我那件內褲嗎?有魚版圖案的那件。」鳴人轉過身來比劃著，他只是想找幾件貼身衣物，在衣櫃裡卻怎樣也翻不到那件他最喜歡的魚板圖案內褲，他明明記得通常都是放在第二層抽屜，不知道是不是自己亂放了。

「……還曬在陽台。」聽了鳴人的話佐助冷淡的回到，昨天是他去曬衣服的，鳴人那件魚版圖案的內褲他一直很有印象，鳴人還買過蕃茄圖案的給他，可惜一直被他收在衣櫃最下層了，他對那種帶著花色圖案的貼身衣物基本還是存在抗拒的。

「啊……這樣啊。」鳴人不好意思的搔搔頭，看著一地被他翻出來的衣服有些抱歉，畢竟他十分鐘前進來時裡頭可是乾乾淨淨的，佐助一向善於整裡，只見佐助搖搖頭也沒生氣轉身走出去過了一會兒拎著鳴人在找的那條內褲回到房間，幫他摺好了放到鳴人拿出來的行李包裡。

「還要找什麼?」佐助覺得與其讓鳴人翻箱倒櫃搞得更亂不如自己來收拾來得有效率一些，家裡哪些東西放哪他應該比鳴人這個屋主還清楚的多，可能也是因為他呆在家裡的平均時數很常的緣故吧，閒閒沒事也就做做家務了，雖然鳴人只要一和佐助呆在家看到佐助正掃地擦地板一定會把事情搶過去，然後把佐助趕到沙發上坐著順便塞一杯牛奶或蕃茄汁到他手裡。

「我的都放好了，你要帶哪幾件衣服?浴衣那裡提供的吧，你也帶幾件輕便的就好。」

鳴人拉開佐助放衣服的抽屜挑了兩件高領衫和長褲，被佐助拒絕了帶那件蕃茄圖案的內褲放了正常的進去，最後鳴人又塞了一條圍巾到行李包哩，要是佐助感冒就不好了。

「小櫻開給你的藥也帶著吧我說?」鳴人想起起這事，起身把佐助放在床頭櫃的藥罐通通收進包裡:「還有什麼?要帶牙刷毛巾嗎?」

「那裡提供的吧。」佐助一邊整理著被鳴人弄亂的地板，把東西一樣樣放回櫥櫃哩，一邊回應道。

「嘛……大概也是。」鳴人搔了搔頭，最後決定還是減少行李把包拉起來，跟佐助一起收拾被他搞亂的房間，然後拉著佐助去梳洗就趕著人上床睡覺，神情興奮得讓佐助笑他是要去遠足前夕的孩子。

「當然興奮啊…仔細想想除了小時後我都沒跟佐助一起泡過溫泉啊。」床上鳴人從背後摟住對方噘著嘴在佐助耳邊說道，自從佐助離村他們根本沒相處的機會，到四戰結束後佐助回到村裡，變成他忙於工作，佐助也礙於身份不好行動，他們根本沒一起出去玩過，這次可以有休假鳴人變一下子興奮的像是孩子一樣，用力抱住對方鳴人在佐助耳邊說道:「我超__級興奮的我說!」

「……快睡，你明天不是說要早起嗎。」背對著鳴人佐助縮了一下身子，沒有回應鳴人的熱情卻也沒推開他緊緊環著自己腰的手，閉起眼睛淡淡的說道。

「佐助你好冷淡啊，跟我一起出去玩就不開心嗎我說?」鳴人不死心的撐起身湊到佐助臉旁，看著對方長長睫毛伸手搓了一下佐助的臉頰:「別不裡我啊，喂!」

被鳴人騷擾的無反安寧的佐助側過頭無奈的張開眼，剛剛把自己拉上床叫他快點睡的是鳴人，現在吵著不讓他休息的也是他: 「你明天起不來我可不裡你。」

「才不會我說!」

「快睡。」

「那…給我個晚安吻吧我說。」鳴人嘿嘿的笑著俯在佐助上方指了指自己的臉頰。

「……白癡。」佐助冷下臉，最終還是嘆了一口氣撐起上半身直接落了一吻在鳴人唇瓣上:「晚安。」

「嗯，晚安!佐助。」鳴人笑著在佐助臉頰親了一口，還是死死摟著對方甚至腳也纏了上去挑了個舒服的位置把人當成抱枕閉上眼睛，佐助掙扎了一下最後僑了個不彆扭的姿勢枕著鳴人的手臂也睡去。

※

「佐助，佐助!快點起來了我說!」

天都還沒完全亮起佐助就被鳴人精神的聲音給吵醒，只見佐助磨蹭了一下翻過去把臉埋在被子裡嘴裡發出幾聲哼聲，鳴人下床拉開窗戶上的窗簾，並沒有所謂刺眼的早晨陽光，最近的天氣總是有些陰沉更何況是天還沒完全亮的早晨了。

「快起來了，我們要出發啦我說!」鳴人轉過身撲回床上壓在還窩在被窩裡的佐助身上，扯下佐助蓋在頭上的被子，想想昨天對方還在對自己說睡過頭可不管他，也不看看現在賴床的是誰。

「不是…還早嘛。」試圖伸手拉回被子的佐助瞇眼看了一下床頭的時鐘，還有外面的天色，分明是一大早的，對他這種現在動不動就睡到中午的人來說，現在的確還是睡眠時期。

「我們要去溫泉啊，你不會忘了吧。」死守著輩子不讓佐助蓋回去鳴人搓了下佐助的臉頰，提醒睡迷糊的佐助他們今天要出遊的事情。

「溫泉……啊，嗯。」整理了思緒，佐助揉揉眼睛坐起身，鳴人在看到他終於願意起床後也跳下了床跑進浴室。而佐助還呆坐在床上醒神，直到鳴人梳洗完出來才搖搖晃晃的爬下床走進浴室梳洗。

當佐助頂著還一臉沒睡醒的表情晃到客廳時鳴人早就準備好早餐，看佐助走出房連忙把他拉到餐桌遞上抹醬吐司然後穿上圍裙哼著小調站到爐台前開始煎太陽蛋和培根，到鳴人把東西煎好放到盤子裡給人端上甚至到好牛奶裝好聖女果放到佐助面前，他還是在啃那塊麵包，一半都還沒吃完，鳴人自己剛才邊煎蛋邊肯吐司都肯完了兩片。

「快點吃啊佐助，我們等等要出發了說。」鳴人脫下圍裙掛在椅背上拉開椅子坐下一邊快速的插起自己盤中的培根塞到嘴裡，看佐助連早就塞給他的土司都還沒啃上一半。

「嗯……。」佐助應了聲，不過還是以讓鳴人焦急的緩慢速度嚼著吐司，這讓兩三口把自己那份早餐吃完咕嚕嚕灌下牛奶的鳴人又催促了兩聲。

「怎麼了，不好吃嘛我說?我覺得還不錯啊。」鳴人自從和佐助同居以來大部份早餐都是他負責的，他對這些還算有些自信。

「不是…只是沒胃口。」佐助說著默默放下手上的土司，一大早的他吃不下，鳴人不在家他也沒什麼吃早餐的習慣，鳴人給他留的早餐他大多都是放到中午當午餐吃了，所以這麼一早的還真的吃不下東西。

「那也要吃啊，我們等等要出村子呢。」

「…我知道。」佐助抬頭看見鳴人露出擔心的表情，還是拿起東西兩三口塞進嘴裡拿起牛奶罐下去。

「不要硬吞我說!不好消化的，等等你胃疼怎麼辦，你慢慢吃，我去收拾下我說。」看著佐助的舉動鳴人連忙阻止，拿起空盤子起身讓佐助慢慢吃自己把碗盤洗了，把房間客廳的窗戶都關好，又想起陽台上還沒收完的衣服，走去全部收了起來，經過餐桌時又提醒了佐助一次慢慢吃就好他把衣服收好，抱著衣服進到房間開始慢慢疊，到了要收進衣櫃時有是個煩惱的，平常都是佐助放的他一下還真不知道放哪個櫃子好，就在鳴人想說隨便找個地方全部放進去時左助就進了房間。

「別亂放，下次不好找的。」佐助在鳴人把一疊有著內衣外衣褲子到襪子的衣物塞到同一個抽屜前阻止了對方，跟著蹲下跪坐到衣櫃前拿過鳴人手上的衣服分類，再慢慢歸位。

「你吃完啦?」鳴人看著佐助把最後的襪子收回小抽屜在佐助站起身關上衣櫃時說道。

「嗯。」佐助應了聲，順便拿出外出的衣服站起身，走到床邊把衣服放到床上自然的開始脫睡衣:「我換下衣服，很快。」

早就穿戴好的鳴人大喇喇的兩三步走過去坐在床邊看著佐助脫下下睡袍，套上長褲和長袖高領的上衣，在拉衣服時佐助注意到鳴人直勾勾的視線測過頭皺了下眉頭:「做甚麼一直看。」

「沒什麼啊，覺得我家佐助怎麼那麼好看我說。」鳴人裂嘴笑的說著完全不覺得丟人的情話，到是佐助耳根子紅了一下他沒看露眼，明明床上放得比他還開，這種小稱讚還總是臉皮薄的容易臉紅。

「白癡，說什麼呢……。」佐助紅著耳根測過臉拿起自己的半掌手套想戴上，卻發現他很久沒戴了，一隻手想戴上手套怎麼樣都很彆扭，在聽到鳴人的偷笑聲時沒忍住直接把手到丟往鳴人臉上:「笑什麼!幫我戴上。」

「好好…手伸過來。」鳴人撿起打到他臉上的手套，對佐助伸出手，看佐助還在猶豫不決又說道:「快點啊，我們要出門了。」

佐助冷哼了一聲伸手乖乖讓鳴人幫他戴上手套，其實剛才也是他自己指使對方幫他帶的，之後鳴人又起身在衣櫃裡拿了件外套讓佐助穿上，最後又拿了黑色的披風把他裹的結結實實才滿意的背上兩人的行李拉著佐助出門。

※

清晨的街道人煙稀少，鳴人拉著佐助像散步一樣往村口前進，村口邊依然是有兩位忍者在做看守，看到鳴人的身影兩位忍者馬上站起身行禮，鳴人讓佐助留在原地，自己走過去，每每這種時候佐助都覺得鳴人在村子裡真的是一位很受敬重的火影，已經從當時人人嫌棄的人柱力成長成一個可靠、讓人憧憬的火影。

「七代目大人。」

「不用這樣了，我要出村有事先申請過了，這是證明書，沒問題吧我說。」鳴人說著從懷裡拿出申請的卷軸地給看守的忍者。

「是的，我們有提前收到通知。」忍者說著接過鳴人遞過來的卷軸確認的沒有問題:「火影大人路上小心!」

「好，謝謝我說。」辦好手續鳴人背著行李小跑步回佐助的方向，推著佐助走出村口幾步路後便拉起佐助微涼的手十指緊握:「好了我們出發吧我說!」

猶豫了幾秒佐助還是回握住對方，難得在村外......應該沒關係吧，可以不用在意他人的目光，沒關係的，一次就好……就這次。

「嗯…走吧。」


End file.
